


At Different Ends

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dreams, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри Стайлс раз за разом навязчиво появляется в снах Луи Томлинсона. И это уже почти жестоко. «Но почему? - спрашивает Луи сам себя. - Он ведь умер три месяца назад».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At Different Ends](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/206612) by Raven. 



\- Это странно, - произнес он, обнаруживая, что становится сложно спрятать расползающуюся на губах улыбку.   
  
\- И что _именно_ ты находишь забавным в этой ситуации? – поинтересовался парень рядом с ним, взъерошивая темные кудри младшего мальчика. Он любил так делать только потому, что его ладонь потом спускалась по затылку на шею и могла там ненадолго задержаться. Это служило оправданием, позволяющим коснуться мягкой кожи, что пряталась сзади под волосами.  
  
Парень вздохнул и прислонился к нему. Их руки слегка соприкоснулись от этого движения, посылая разряд вдоль позвоночника. Почти как удар тока.  
  
\- Это. Мы. Наши жизни. _Все_ , - наконец ответил мальчишка, разглядывая камушек около своей ноги. Он поднял голову и улыбнулся, подбирая камушек и поднося к лицу. – Это все так интересно.  
  
Старший парень сел ровнее, наблюдая, как собеседник вертит камушек в руках. Их плечи касались друг друга.  
  
\- Почему?  
  
\- Ну, - отозвался мальчик, перекатывая камушек в пальцах, - возьми, к примеру, нас. Если бы не было этого конкурса певцов, не было бы этого прослушивания, мы бы не… ничего этого бы не случилось. Ничего бы не было. Это так… _странно_ , если задуматься. Тебе так не кажется?  
  
\- Наверное. Но кто сказал, что это не было _предначертано_?  
  
Кудрявый кивнул и медленно улыбнулся, глазея на парня, к которому он прислонялся. Он опустил голову на плечо друга, и когда заговорил, его дыхание защекотало шею парня.  
  
\- Ты прав.   
  
Он помолчал, обдумывая следующие слова.   
  
– Думаю, может быть, так все и должно было случиться.  
  
Усталый, почти подавленный тон его голоса разбил сердце старшему парню. Он сглотнул комок в горле и выдохнул едва громче шепота:  
  
\- Ты же не это хотел сказать, правда?  
  
Он бросил на друга взгляд, полный надежды.  
  
Мальчишка нахмурился:  
  
\- Именно это. По крайней мере, я _должен_ был это сказать. – Он снова замолчал, глядя в пространство перед собой, в никуда. – Мне пора идти.  
  
Старший парень вскочил вместе с ним, крепко хватая его за руку.  
  
\- Нет, не уходи. Мы… прошло совсем мало времени! Ты… только пришел. Пожалуйста, останься!  
  
Мальчишка мягко рассмеялся, кудри упали ему на глаза.  
  
\- Мне нужно идти.  
  
Он обхватил щеки парня обеими руками и заставил поднять голову, пока их глаза не встретились. Ласково проведя большими пальцами по щекам друга, он произнес:  
  
\- Ты должен меня отпустить.  
  
\- Нет! – выкрикнул старший парень, встряхнув друга и цепляясь за ткань его футболки. – Нет, я не могу. Я не готов. И… и зачем тебе уходить? Почему тебе всегда нужно уходить? – Он неистово оглядывался по сторонам. – Знаешь что? Нет. _Нет_. Я никуда тебя не отпущу. Ты не имеешь права снова оставлять меня. Ты делаешь это каждый раз. _Я не готов к тому, что ты уйдешь_. Это недостаточная причина чтобы остаться для тебя?  
  
Мальчик мягко улыбнулся.  
  
\- Ничего нового. Ты всегда был ужасно упрямым. Пожалуйста, постарайся понять. Я тоже не хочу этого делать. Но это… часть моего плана.  
  
Парень убрал чужую руку от своего лица.  
  
\- Это так несправедливо. Ты всегда оставляешь меня. Ты _отказываешься_ остаться.  
  
\- Ну, такова наша жизнь – жизнь вообще, – она несправедлива, верно?  
  
Младший мальчик печально улыбнулся, отпустил друга и развернулся на пятках, начиная уходить. Но его снова прервал крик:  
  
\- Подожди!  
  
Он развернулся, глаза потускнели от грусти. Мальчик уставился на собеседника, приподняв брови и ожидая, пока тот заговорит. Старший парень вздохнул.  
  
\- Ты не хочешь попрощаться?  
  
Мальчик кивнул со вздохом и подошел к другу, протягивая руки и приглашая его в свои объятия. Но парень был быстрее: он подбежал и обхватил его лицо, притягивая к себе для поцелуя.  
  
В этом поцелуе он старался выразить все. Он касался каждого участка кожи, до которого мог дотянуться, ощущал каждую эмоцию, которую могло почувствовать его тело сейчас. Он позволил себе быть свободным, потому что был уверен, что в ту минуту, когда он откроет глаза, любимого человека не будет рядом.  
  
Мгновенье пролетело слишком быстро, и он распахнул глаза. Зеленые на мгновенье встретились с голубыми. И не успел он моргнуть – за какую-то миллисекунду, – его мальчик исчез.  
  
***   
  
Луи Томлинсон внезапно проснулся, резко задохнувшись и садясь. Он судорожно потянулся к горлу, потирая его в отчаянной попытке сделать вдох. Схватившись за грудь, он глубоко вздохнул, чтобы унять бешеное сердцебиение. Это повторялось вот уже три месяца. Всегда после кошмарных снов.  
  
Пришло осознание - «Ладно, я в порядке, _это был просто сон_ », - и он упал обратно на кровать, растерянно протирая глаза.   
  
Луи видел эти сны на протяжении последних трех месяцев. Сначала он не представлял, что делать после пробуждения. Тогда он не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме как уснуть снова и попытаться завершить историю, вернуть его…  
  
Но после первой недели парень бросил попытки и вместо этого с концами погрузился в жалость к самому себе.  
  
Сработало ли это? Вероятно, нет, но хоть какой-то прогресс был… да?  
  
Он снова сел, огладывая спальню, находящуюся в левом крыле его квартиры. Спустив ноги с кровати, Луи скользнул в свои Томсы – обувь, которую всегда держал под рукой.  
  
Он поднялся на ноги и вышел из спальни, минуя длинный узкий коридор. Это место было ему хорошо знакомо – он жил в этой квартире, конечно, он знал ее, – но это был совершенно другой вид узнавания.  
  
Стены были увешаны фотографиями. Одни он сделал сам, на других его запечатлели друзья или родные, на третьих Луи был рядом с коллегами по группе, но еще были и те, на которых был изображен _он_.  
  
Луи перевел взгляд с фотографий на пол коридора. Коробки с обувью и пакеты из магазинов вперемешку с различными предметами и элементами одежды выстроились в линию у стен. Кое-что оказалось тут потому, что Луи был ужасным неряхой, хотя он оправдывался тем, что его беспорядок был организованным: ему же нужно было куда-то складывать все вещи. Некоторые предметы они оставили тут, потому что те выглядели действительно прикольно расставленными у стены.  
  
А кое-что валялось потому, что Гарри нравилось убирать «организованный беспорядок», который устраивал Луи.  
  
И еще Луи безумно беспокоила толстовка Гарри от _Jack Wills_ , расположившаяся на вершине его башенки из коробок из-под обуви. Он так и не посмел прикоснуться к ней, потому что ее так оставил сам Гарри.  
  
Луи помнил тот день так, словно это было вчера – глупые, невероятно четкие воспоминания, которые отпечатались в его голове потому, что…  
  
 _Был уже поздний вечер, когда Луи вернулся со своих занятий по вокалу. Он повесил ключи на крючок и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь, стараясь не разбудить второго обитателя квартиры. Парень прошел через фойе и направился к своей спальне мимо завалов пакетов и прочих вещей, сваленных у стен коридора.  
  
Он уже почти прошел мимо, когда какая-то деталь в этом хаосе привлекла его внимание – что-то было не так. Луи медленно развернулся на пятках, и его глаза моментально обнаружили пурпурную толстовку Jack Wills, которая ему не принадлежала.  
  
И ее владельцем мог быть только один человек.  
  
\- **Гарри!**  
  
Луи резко вскинул голову на громкий грохот, донесшийся из спальни дальше по коридору. Вздохнув и закатив глаза, он все равно невольно улыбнулся, когда из дверей показался полусонный и спотыкающийся Гарри.  
  
\- Что случилось, Лу? Ты в порядке?  
  
Луи поймал друга за плечи и развернул лицом к толстовке, ткнув в нее пальцем.  
  
\- Это.  
  
Гарри потер глаза и сощурился, разглядывая вещь.  
  
\- Это… моя толстовка.  
  
\- Очень хорошо. А теперь убери ее отсюда.  
  
Гарри нахмурился и обвил одной рукой талию Луи, нежно ее сжимая.  
  
\- Зачем? Тут и так уже беспорядок, верно? Одной вещью больше?!..  
  
\- Она меня просто бесит! Ты можешь ее забрать?  
  
Гарри пожал плечами и уставился на Луи, отмечая неудовольствие на его лице. Кудрявый тяжело вздохнул.  
  
\- Ну, я, конечно, мог бы, но кто сказал, что буду?  
  
Луи сузил глаза и стиснул плечи Гарри, притягивая его к себе, пока они почти не столкнулись носами.  
  
\- Давай, Гарри. Пожалуйста? – Томлинсон состроил щенячьи глаза младшему парню и насупился. – Ради меня?  
  
Гарри тихо рассмеялся и заглянул в глаза друга, заставляя бабочек затрепетать в животе старшего парня.  
  
\- Ну, Луи, как я могу отказать?  
  
Луи проигнорировал крылатых обитательниц внутри своего тела, пожав плечами и вскинув брови, но прежде, чем он успел открыть рот и что-то сказать…  
  
\- Я ее не уберу! – выпалил Гарри, не давая Томлинсону вставить и слова, и притянул голову Луи к себе, начиная ерошить его волосы.  
  
\- Арр… Гарри… хватит!.. А! – завопил старший парень, каким-то образом умудряясь повалить друга на пол. Именно с этого момента начался их двадцатиминутный матч по щекотке.  
  
Гарри обхватил бока Луи и легко прошелся пальцами по обнаженной коже, прежде чем начать его тыкать, заставляя Томлинсона извиваться и визжать от хохота.  
  
\- Гарри – ха-ха – ох, Боже – ха-ха – хватит!   
  
А потом Луи перехватил контроль и перевернул их так, что теперь он возвышался над Гарри, опираясь коленями по обе стороны от него.  
  
\- Убери. Свою. Толстовку, - потребовал Луи, произнося слова между тяжелыми вдохами.  
  
Гарри захихикал и замотал головой, дергаясь под ним.  
  
\- Неа!  
  
Луи уличил момент и атаковал бока Гарри, и тот забился в хватке старшего друга еще сильнее.  
  
\- Лу – ха-ха! – ох, Господи – ха-ха! – перестань! – ха-ха! – я не могу – ха-ха-ха-хааа!  
  
Луи продолжал щекотать Гарри, пока тот не вымотался полностью, физически не способный продолжать игру. Он скатился с кудрявого и улегся рядом с ним, позволяя своей ладони пройтись вверх и вниз по предплечью друга, прежде чем нащупать его руку и переплести их пальцы, поглаживая большим выступающие костяшки. Это был привычный для них жест, но разряд, прошедший по руке Луи, когда он ощутил кожу Гарри под пальцами, было трудно проигнорировать. Они повернулись друг к другу, оба тяжело дышащие и с красными лицами.  
  
\- Итак, - начал Луи, - ты уберешь свою толстовку?  
  
Глаза Гарри заглядывали глубоко в душу Томлинсона, и кудрявый ухмыльнулся, весело приподнимая брови.  
  
\- Этого не будет, малыш.  
  
А потом Гарри вскочил и припустил в свою комнату, а Луи сел и проследил, как друг несется по коридору, бросая ему вслед:  
  
\- Ну и пошел ты, Гарри!  
  
\- С удовольствием! – нагло прокричал тот, соблазнительно подмигивая своему соседу по квартире, прежде чем захлопнуть за собой дверь._  
  
Луи помотал головой, вытрясая из нее воспоминание, но ласково улыбнулся. Последние три месяца выдались не из легких, и становилось еще труднее, когда вот такие случайные моменты врывались в его сознание. Но хуже всего было то, что вместе с воспоминаниями возвращались те чувства. Чувства, которые были, а потом те, что появились на их месте теперь, когда ты осознаешь, что никогда больше не сможешь пережить такого с этим человеком.  
  
Именно это Гарри всегда делал с ним: заставлял переживать то, что никто другой не мог.  
  
\- Пошел ты, Гарри, - пробормотал он, вытирая слезинку с лица и отворачиваясь от толстовки.  
  
Луи потащился дальше по коридору, пока не дошел до двери в самом конце. Сделав глубокий вдох и повернув ручку, он распахнул дверь в комнату Гарри Стайлса.  
  
Луи ухмыльнулся в пустоту и тут же хлопнулся на удобную кровать, вздыхая. Он втянул носом воздух и распознал особенный запах, царивший в этом помещении. _Гарри_. Лежать на этой кровати было почти то же самое, что и лежать рядом с _Гарри_. Конечно, Луи сидел в его комнате, но даже воздух здесь… Он мог почувствовать Гарри рядом: его легкое дыхание, его голову на своем плече, его руки на талии. Он физически мог ощутить все это. И это было так больно.  
  
Черт, он скучал так, словно жил в _аду_.  
  
Луи перевернулся на бок и вдохнул любимый аромат. Некоторые люди решили бы, что он спятил, раз лежит здесь, в пустующей теперь кровати… в кровати, где никто больше не будет спать.  
  
Луи сел и сполз с постели. Он медленно прошел в другую часть комнаты и застонал, быстро проводя рукой по волосам.  
  
Что он делает?  
  
Оглядевшись по сторонам, он просканировал взглядом заброшенную комнату, и в этот момент его телефон зазвонил. Сердце подпрыгнуло от резкого звука, и Луи быстро полез в карман за мобильником. И как только он извлек его, обнаружил сработавшую пометку в календаре.  
  
Воздух застрял в горле, настолько он боялся на нее посмотреть. Луи все же открыл уведомление, и его сердце остановилось от того, что он увидел.  
  
 _Сегодня День Рождения Гарри! Х_  
  
Луи даже не почувствовал этого, но ноги его предали, и он обнаружил, что летит навстречу полу. Вздохнув, он провел свободной рукой по лицу, и тогда-то его и настигло осознание.  
  
Сегодня восемнадцатый День Рождения Гарри, и он не будет его праздновать.  
  
Потому что прошло уже три долгих ужасных месяца с его похорон.


	2. Глава 1

**1 ноября**  
  
Саймон Коуэлл закатил глаза, наблюдая за парой мальчишек, которые носились галопом по их новой квартире и дурачились. Первые пятнадцать минут он умилялся этим действиям парней девятнадцати и семнадцати лет. Но после двух часов и сорока пяти минут воплей в духе: «Посмотри на сортир! Он просто блестит!» и «У нас в холодильнике мышь повесилась… нам придется голодать!» - Саймон понял, что с него хватит.  
  
\- Ребята! – закричал он из фойе.  
  
И в мгновение ока рядом с ним возникли оба парня, улыбаясь от уха до уха и убирая волосы с глаз. Грудь у обоих быстро вздымалась и опадала от волнения.   
  
\- Да, Саймон? – ухмыльнулся Луи, приподнимая брови.  
  
Саймон оглядел сначала одного сорванца, а потом и второго, и направился на кухню, знаком показывая следовать за ним.  
  
\- Это – ваш новый дом на ближайший год. Я специально решил, что вы двое должны жить вместе, потому что вы на разных концах диапазона возрастов в группе. – Он кинул понимающий взгляд на Луи, который уставился на него в ответ с очень серьезным выражением на лице. Томлинсон честно кивнул и перевел взгляд на Гарри, который крутил головой по сторонам, как ребенок, все еще пытаясь увидеть все, что находилось в новой квартире.  
  
\- Кроме того, - продолжил Саймон, усмехаясь уголком рта, когда Луи прописал младшему другу легкого подзатыльника, чтобы тот уделил хоть немного внимания начальству. – Конечно, есть кое-какие правила, раз уж вы живете здесь… живете вместе, - поправился Коуэлл, закатывая глаза, когда оба парня в голос застонали. – Правило номер один: воздержитесь, пожалуйста, от прогулок вокруг дома в одних панталонах или полностью нагишом – журналисты знают, что вы здесь, и мы не хотим случайных компрометирующих фотографий, - он повернулся прямо к Гарри, - правда?  
  
Гарри протестующе вскинул руки:  
  
\- А почему вы на меня так смотрите?!  
  
Саймон сузил глаза и выразительно окинул кудрявого взглядом:  
  
\- А на кого, по-твоему, я _должен_ смотреть?  
  
Гарри уставился в пол, начиная нервно перебирать пальцами, и пробормотал в ответ так, словно действительно был смущен:  
  
\- На меня.  
  
Саймон улыбнулся:  
  
\- Именно. Теперь, правило второе: никаких девушек. – Он резко повернулся к Луи, на лице которого появилось шокированное выражение оттого, что Саймон на этот раз обратил все внимание на него. – Я серьезно.  
  
Луи упер руки в бока:  
  
\- И почему вы смотрите на меня, когда это говорите?!  
  
Все, что Саймону нужно было сделать, это показательно приподнять брови, и Луи мгновенно пересмотрел свою причастность к вопросу.  
  
\- Ладно, хорошо… без девушек.  
  
Внезапно Гарри шумно втянул в себя воздух, отчего все присутствующие обернулись к нему. Он держался за грудь, и его лицо было абсолютно красным, как если бы он совсем не мог дышать. Луи бросился к другу, который начал оседать на пол, и подхватил его, не давая вписаться лицом в твердый деревянный пол.  
  
\- Гарри? Гарри? Что с тобой? Ты меня слышишь? – закричал Томлинсон, встряхнув младшего парня. Он легко прижал ладони к накачанной груди Гарри, чтобы проверить, дышит ли он. Потом наклонился к носу друга, чтобы понять, слышны ли вдохи и выдохи. И в то же время он подсознательно позволил своим рукам блуждать по ногам Стайлса, стискивая его бедро, чтобы добиться хоть какой-то реакции.  
  
Для большинства, и для Саймона в этом случае, такое поведение, опять же, было обычным между этими двумя. Но у Луи были… другие мотивы.  
  
Хотя он никогда не позволил бы кому-то об этом узнать.  
  
\- Что случилось? Вызвать доктора? Какой номер телефона у его мамы? – задавал Саймон вопросы один за другим, доставая телефон из заднего кармана и бросаясь на поиски стакана с водой или влажного полотенца.  
  
Гарри немного повернул голову к Луи, и тот наклонился ближе, чтобы понять, дышит ли друг.  
  
\- Гарри? Ты нормально?  
  
Хаз снова завозился, и его губы приоткрылись:  
  
\- Нет. Не нормально. Мне нужны… Мне нужны…  
  
\- Что тебе нужно? – осторожно прошептал Луи. Он был напуган до чертиков - его лучший друг лежит на полу, и ему, кажется, трудно дышать. И Томмо было наплевать сейчас на журналистов, на концерт на следующей неделе, и даже на то, сможет ли Гарри выступать, – единственное, что его волновало, это поправится ли Хаз.  
  
Парень в его руках лукаво улыбнулся и прошептал:  
  
\- Мне нужны девушки!  
  
Луи закатил глаза и застонал, бросая мерзавца на пол и совершенно не интересуясь, треснется ли этот подлец своей кудрявой черепушкой. Гарри же нагло расхохотался, чем заработал хороший подзатыльник уже от Саймона.  
  
\- Ау, Саймон!..  
  
\- Не смей больше вытворять такое! Мне чуть плохо не стало от беспокойства! Ты хоть представляешь, что случилось бы, если бы мы вызвали врача, а с тобой оказалось бы все в порядке?! У нас появилась бы целая куча проблем! _Именно это я и имею в виду, Луи!_ – Саймон обернулся к Томлинсону, который судорожно растирал лицо. Тот поднял голову от руки и вздохнул:  
  
\- Я знаю, Саймон, я знаю.  
  
Гарри наконец встал с пола и посмотрел на Саймона:  
  
\- Слушайте, простите, ладно? Я просто пошутил! Как вы можете ожидать, что я буду следовать этому правилу и откажусь от общества девушек? Саймон, - он схватил рубашку мужчины и умоляюще уставился на него. – Мне. Нужны. Девушки. Я – семнадцатилетний парень, ради всего святого!  
  
\- Вот именно! – воскликнул Саймон. – Ты – семнадцатилетний парень… в одной из самых популярных и успешных мальчиковых групп в стране! И дело не только в том, что присутствие девушек будет отвлекать тебя, нам не нужен эмоциональный и депрессивный Гарри Стайлс в тур-автобусе! Девушки будут кидаться на тебя только из-за славы, а ты достаточно наивный, чтобы считать по-другому.  
  
Гарри вздохнул и положил тяжелую руку Саймону на плечо, весело вздернув бровь.  
  
\- Так вы пытаетесь уберечь мою нравственность, Саймон? Очень мило с вашей стороны, но абсолютно не обязательно, - нахально ухмыльнулся парень мужчине, который оттолкнул его руки от белого воротничка рубашки. Саймон показательно отряхнулся и снял свои ключи с крючка у двери. Он обернулся лицом к ребятам и уставился прямо на Томлинсона.  
  
\- Луи, - позвал он.  
  
Луи поднял голову, продолжая сидеть на диване. Его ладони обхватывали лицо, и выглядел он просто ужасно. Поймав взгляд Саймона, парень кивнул.  
  
\- Да, сэр?  
  
\- Увидимся на следующей неделе. И запомни, о чем мы говорили. Гарри…  
  
\- Да, Капитан Саймон? – отозвался кудрявый, улыбаясь.  
  
Коуэлл только усмехнулся на это прозвище.  
  
\- Постарайся не загнать своего соседа по квартире на стену, ладно?  
  
Гарри вздохнул и кивнул, обеспокоенно покосившись на Луи.  
  
\- Да, конечно, без проблем.  
  
\- Что ж, оставляю вас. Пока, ребята.  
  
Оба в ответ помахали Саймону, и дверь за ним захлопнулась. Гарри тряхнул головой:  
  
\- Ну, у него определенно что-то застряло в заднем проходе, да?  
  
Луи застонал и снова провел руками сверху вниз по лицу.  
  
\- Он просто выполняет свои обязанности, пытаясь уберечь нас, Гарри. Некоторые доводы были вполне правдивыми.  
  
Стайлс нахмурился и подошел к лучшему другу, усаживаясь рядом с ним и обнимая его за плечи.  
  
\- Что случилось, Лу? Давай, поговори со мной.  
  
Гарри похлопал старшего парня по колену, и Луи поднял голову.  
  
\- Ты не можешь больше выкидывать такие дерьмовые фокусы, Хазза. Это… страшно. Я… я не знаю, что бы делал, если бы что-то подобное действительно произошло…  
  
Выражение лица кудрявого из веселого превратилось в сочувственное. Он медленно потер плечо Луи, позволяя своим пальцам легонько пройтись по обнаженной коже, которую открывал вырез футболки Томмо.  
  
\- Луи, прости. Я… просто придурок. Я не хотел тебя напугать. – Гарри положил одну ладонь на щеку друга и повернул его лицо так, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. – Я не хотел причинить тебе боль.  
  
Луи кивнул и отвернулся.  
  
\- Я знаю. Просто… я чувствую… ответственность за тебя. Если с тобой что-нибудь случится, это будет моя вина. Ты такой юный, и я волнуюсь за тебя.  
  
Луи повернулся обратно к Гарри, и тот отшатнулся, пораженный тем, насколько обеспокоенным выглядел его друг. Томлинсон вздохнул и снова отвернулся. Он знал, что Гарри просто пошутил, но даже мысль о том, что подобный сценарий мог оказаться не приколом…  
  
Ну… он старался не представлять этого.  
  
Он ощутил, как Гарри опять развернул его лицо к себе, и по его позвоночнику пробежали мурашки, когда большие пальцы Хазза прошлись по его щекам.  
  
\- Не бойся, Лу, - произнес Гарри, притягивая парня в теплые объятия. Его руки ласково обвили фигуру друга, а ладони погладили по напряженной спине.  
  
\- Тебе не нужно волноваться – я буду более осторожным. Я сделаю так, что со мной ничего не случится.  
  
***   
  
Луи нетерпеливо барабанил пальцами по подлокотникам белого плюшевого кресла в приемной Саймона Коуэлла. Он посмотрел на свои наручные часы уже в пятый раз за последние пять секунд и застонал – ему очень не хотелось быть здесь.  
  
Саймон Коуэлл был человеком порядка и контроля. И если со стороны это выглядело как положительное качество, то для членов One Direction это была самая раздражающая черта в характере этого мужчины. Вдобавок к расписанным по минутам интервью на радио, телевизионным передачам в пять утра и фотосъемкам, Саймон требовал от ребят встречаться с ним в первую неделю каждого месяца, просто чтобы «быть в курсе событий».  
  
И Луи, как самому откровенному из группы, был назначен первый день месяца как его личный день для встречи.  
  
И этим холодным, мрачным днем первого февраля он сидел в приемной Саймона, жалея, что когда-то с таким идиотским энтузиазмом согласился на это.  
  
Но уже через несколько мгновений Саймон ворвался в комнату с чаем в одной руке и папкой в другой. Он окинул парня взглядом и послал ему быструю улыбку:  
  
\- Привет, Луи. Пойдем со мной в мой кабинет.  
  
Томлинсон кивнул и поднялся с кресла, проходя вслед за мужчиной и закрывая за собой дверь. Когда он впервые оказался в офисе Саймона чуть больше года назад, ему было немного неловко от того, как много здесь было белого цвета – он был везде. Это делало комнату свежее (и намного приятнее), но первые несколько встреч сильно отвлекало самого старшего члена группы.  
  
Теперь же все казалось Луи тусклым и скучным.  
  
Он уселся на кресло перед столом Саймона и принялся наблюдать, как мужчина перекладывает какие-то бумаги.  
  
\- Прости, Лу, очень много проблем в последние месяцы.  
  
Луи печально вздохнул и стянул с головы шапочку, продолжая комкать ее в руках.  
  
\- Ага, знакомое чувство.  
  
Саймон мгновенно замер и сочувственно покосился на парня.  
  
\- Луи, мне жаль. Я знаю… знаю, что это трудно. – Он слегка прикусил губу. – И именно этому я хотел бы посвятить нашу сегодняшнюю встречу.  
  
Луи неловко заерзал на кресле.  
  
\- Итак, что вы хотите этим сказать?  
  
Саймон глубоко вздохнул и снял с носа очки для чтения, аккуратно положив их на стол. То, что он собирался сказать, было непросто, но это нужно было сделать.  
  
\- Луи, когда я только собрал вас пятерых в группу, я даже представить не мог, насколько успешными и знаменитыми вы станете. Но больше всего меня поразило то, насколько вы, ребята, сблизились друг с другом. Если честно, иногда казалось даже немного ненормальным то, как сильно вы заботились друг о друге.  
  
Луи фыркнул в ответ на это высказывание. «Забота» - это сильное преуменьшение для их пятерки. Хотя Томлинсон не мог отвечать за остальных, он сам абсолютно, неотвратимо и искренне любил их. Для них он готов был сделать что угодно, и ему нравилось думать, что они чувствовали к нему то же самое.  
  
Саймон, кажется, пропустил его фырканье мимо ушей, продолжая:  
  
\- Так что когда… все случилось три месяца назад, я боялся за всех вас. – Он сделал глубокий вдох. – Но больше всего за тебя.  
  
Луи резко вскинул голову на последних словах Коуэлла, уже зная ответ на вопрос, который собирался задать.  
  
\- За меня? П-почему за меня?  
  
Саймон сцепил рук перед собой.  
  
\- Ну, вы с Гарри всегда были… очень близки.  
  
Луи нервно кивнул:  
  
\- Да, _мы все близки_ …  
  
\- Нет, Луи, - усмехнулся Саймон. – Ты – нет. То есть, ты тоже, но то, что возникло между тобой и Гарри было… особенным. Это было по-другому, - добавил мужчина, улыбаясь уголками губ.  
  
Луи почувствовал, как горло сжалось, словно поперек него застрял огромный комок. Ему очень не нравилось, в каком направлении двигался этот разговор. И он абсолютно не хотел никаких бесед о Гарри, особенно сегодня.  
  
\- И… ты знаешь, что всегда можешь сказать мне, что чувствуешь, Луи. Можешь поправить меня, если я не прав, но я всегда ощущал, что между вами есть что-то большее.  
  
\- Большее?  
  
\- Да, большее.  
  
Луи откинулся на спинку кресла и провел рукой по лицу, ловко вытирая слезы, скатившиеся по щекам. Он сделал глубокий вздох и прижал руки к бедрам, разглядывая пол. Именно этого разговора он и боялся. И несмотря на то, что ему хотелось быть честным с Саймоном и признаться во всем, – насколько погано ему было с тех пор, как Гарри умер, и как эти гребаные сны преследуют его каждую ночь, – он никак не мог набраться мужества. И он не станет этого делать. Особенно сегодня.  
  
Нет, _сегодняшний_ день просто не подходит.  
  
\- Саймон, - начал он. – Простите, но я… я не могу сейчас говорить об этом. Еще слишком… рано, - тихо пробормотал он, уставившись в пространство перед собой.  
  
Коуэлл только покачал головой.  
  
\- Послушай, Луи, я знаю, что тебе тяжело, но, - он снова глубоко вздохнул, - прошло три месяца. И… я знаю, разные люди справляются с утратой с разной скоростью, и я знаю, насколько близки вы были…  
  
\- Вы не знаете, Саймон, - парень окинул своего начальника необычным для него взглядом. – Вы и половины не знаете.  
  
Коуэлл нахмурился.  
  
\- Так расскажи мне. Помоги мне понять! Луи, я хочу тебе помочь.  
  
\- Мне не нужна ваша помощь.  
  
\- Тебе нужен кто-то…  
  
\- Если бы Гарри был здесь…  
  
\- Но его нет! Луи, _ты должен двигаться дальше_!  
  
Эти слова ударили Томлинсона словно тонна кирпичей, и он рухнул обратно на кресло – что было довольно странно, потому что в пылу спора с Саймоном он даже не заметил, как встал и наклонился через стол.  
  
И как только Луи упал обратно в кресло, он осознал, как сильно болит в груди, а еще заметил, что глаза снова мокрые от слез. Парень зло вытер их и уставился на Саймона, который снова устроился за своим столом.  
  
Коуэлл окинул Луи печальным взглядом и передал ему насколько салфеток, которые тот соблаговолил принять. Мужчина мягко заговорил:  
  
\- Я знаю, что ты любил его, Луи. – Парень открыл было рот, чтобы запротестовать, но Саймон жестом его остановил. – Не пытайся этого отрицать, это очевидно.  
  
Томлинсон прерывисто вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам. _Черт._  
  
Он промолчал, ожидая, когда Саймон продолжит мысль.  
  
\- И именно поэтому я хочу тебе кое-что предложить.  
  
Луи вытер глаза и шмыгнул носом. Его голос предательски сломался, когда он выговорил:  
  
\- О чем вы?  
  
\- Думаю, тебе стоит уехать.  
  
Луи мгновенно выпрямился в кресле с выражением ужаса на лице:  
  
\- Что? Вы с ума сошли?! Я не оставлю группу! Да что с вами!..  
  
\- Нет! – воскликнул Саймон. – Нет, Луи, расслабься, я не это имел в виду. Я хотел сказать совсем другое.  
  
Томлинсон кивнул, давая мужчине знак продолжать, и тот продолжил.  
  
\- Из-за всех этих твоих неразрешенных чувств, и потому, что все напоминает тебе о Гарри каждый день, когда ты приходишь домой…  
  
\- К чему вы ведете? – дрожащим голосом поинтересовался Луи, уже зная ответ. И он заранее его ненавидел.  
  
Саймон закусил губу, обдумывая, как лучше предложить парню эту идею. Но, в конечном счете, решил, что не существует другого способа, кроме как сказать прямо.  
  
\- Думаю, тебе нужно переехать из этой квартиры.


	3. Глава 2

**17 августа**  
  
\- Ау, - застонал Луи, мечась и ворочаясь на гостиничной кровати, и потянулся в спине, чтобы сбросить неожиданно образовавшееся напряжение в нижней части позвоночника. Такие боли обычно появлялись у старшего члена группы, когда он много нервничал. С нарастающим успехом группы, интервью, плотным графиком встреч и уроками вокала, не говоря уже о том, что Саймон постоянно наседал на него, утверждая, что он может еще лучше, парень был удивлен, что эти боли не появились раньше.  
  
Новая вспышка обжигающей боли в позвоночнике заставила Луи выгнуться в спине.  
  
\- Ау!  
  
Он сел и наклонился вперед, пытаясь заставить собственные позвонки хрустнуть, в надежде, что это принесет хоть какое-то облегчение.  
  
Не помогло.  
  
Луи осторожно покосился налево, чтобы убедиться, что его болезненные возгласы не разбудили Гарри, который мирно спал на кровати рядом с ним.  
  
Вздохнув и снова повалившись на спину, Луи опять застонал. Возможно, ему нужно встать и немного подвигаться, чтобы облегчить эту боль? Парень спустил ноги с постели и поднялся. Отойдя на шаг от кровати, он поднял руки вверх и встал на носочки, потягиваясь. А потом полностью наклонился вперед, доставая кончиками пальцев до пола. Почувствовав, что часть боли ушла, Томлинсон облегченно вздохнул.  
  
\- Уффф.  
  
\- Луи? Что ты делаешь? – раздался в тишине комнаты слабый голос.  
  
Томлинсон резко поднялся с удивленным выражением на лице и встретился взглядом с Гарри, который теперь сидел в своей кровати. Кудрявый одарил старшего друга нахальной улыбкой и протер глаза:  
  
\- Не слишком ли рано для растяжки, дружище? – Он бросил взгляд на часы на прикроватном столике и показал на них пальцем. – Еще только три утра!  
  
Тут Луи ощутил новую острую вспышку боли в спине и застонал, хватаясь рукой за поясницу и падая на край кровати. Гарри с выражением сильного беспокойства на лице перепрыгнул на постель друга и уселся рядом с ним.  
  
\- Как ты, Луи? Что случилось с твоей спиной?  
  
Рука Гарри быстро проскользнула под футболку Луи и начала легонько растирать его спину. Томлинсон вздохнул от удовольствия, ему нравилось прикосновение ладони Хазза на своей коже. Наклонившись вперед и расслабив плечи, он замер, услышав голос Гарри.  
  
\- Лучше, мм?  
  
Луи кивнул и опустил голову на руки, пока Гарри продолжал растирать его спину.  
  
Ладони Гарри растирали его спину. Сильно. Его большие пальцы попадали точно по нужным точкам, а кончики остальных пальцев двигались в том же ритме, выписывая круги.  
  
И Луи просто обожал это ощущение.  
  
Томлинсон украдкой покосился на Гарри, который теперь сидел наклонив голову вниз, словно нашел что-то увлекательное в узорах на ковре. Улыбнувшись, Луи продолжил наблюдать, изучая все черты лица младшего парня. Томлинсон любил в Гарри абсолютно все, но самым потрясающим были глаза – то, как они заглядывали прямо в душу, даже если он только перекинулся с тобой парой фраз, или как они сияли, когда он улыбался, и как выражение этих глаз смягчалось, стоило их обладателю бросить взгляд на Луи…  
  
И неожиданно, безо всякой причины, без возможности затормозить или повернуть назад, Луи осознал, что Гарри, наверное, самое красивое и удивительное создание из всех, что он видел.  
  
От этой внезапной мысли Томлинсон быстро тряхнул головой и уставился в пол, в точности как и Гарри. Он почувствовал, как нервозность вместе с бабочками просыпается у него внутри, и провел рукой по глазам.  
  
О чем он только думает?  
  
Это очень неправильно, если он думает, что его лучший друг – красивый? Очень неправильно, если ему хочется, чтобы ладони Гарри продолжали касаться его спины – _любой_ части его тела – так долго, как это только возможно?  
  
Прямо сейчас Луи не был в этом уверен.  
  
\- Лу?  
  
Томлинсон поднял голову и обнаружил, что Гарри смотрит на него.  
  
\- Хмм?  
  
\- Ложись.  
  
\- Что… - подавился воздухом Томлинсон, абсолютно сбитый с толку. На его лице отразился чистый ужас.  
  
\- На живот, - пояснил Гарри таким тоном, словно говорил с трехлетним ребенком, нетерпеливо приподнимая брови.  
  
Луи окинул друга шутливым взглядом и медленно поинтересовался:  
  
\- Зачем?  
  
Стайлс улыбнулся и толкнул его в плечо, вынуждая шевелиться.  
  
\- Чтобы я мог сделать тебе массаж, зачем же еще?  
  
Луи быстро проглотил комок, вставший поперек горла, и кивнул. Легкий и беззаботный шарм Гарри заставлял его чувствовать себя спокойнее.  
  
Но прежде чем Томлинсон успел лечь, Гарри остановил его.  
  
\- Снимай футболку. Так мне будет удобнее.  
  
Луи задумался на мгновенье, а потом с легкостью стащил с себя футболку перед Гарри. И опять же, хотя это было совершенно обычно для их отношений, Луи внезапно ощутил некоторое затруднение и смущение оттого, насколько открытым и незащищенным он предстал перед другом, даже несмотря на полную темноту, окутывающую их. Вот почему сразу после того как он снял футболку, Томлинсон не мешкая улегся на кровать, складывая руки перед собой.  
  
\- Хорошо, применяй свою магию, маэстро, - шутливо произнес Луи, пытаясь сохранить непринужденную обстановку между ними.  
  
Ну… хотя бы с его стороны.  
  
Томлинсон напрягся, почувствовав, что Гарри уселся ему на спину. Тот же согнул колени и наклонился ниже, так, что его губы оказались прямо около уха Луи. По телу старшего парня прошла дрожь, когда он ощутил дыхание друга, пощекотавшее мочку.  
  
\- Ты готов?  
  
 _Нет_.  
  
\- Мхм. Да. Конечно, - выдавил Луи, заикаясь на каждом слове. Но незамечающий ничего Гарри просто начал медленно водить ладонями вверх и вниз по спине Томлинсона. Луи застонал от этих прикосновений, ощущая, как боль уходит с каждым новым движением рук Стайлса. Он позволил себе расслабиться и вздохнул, опуская руки вдоль тела и поворачивая голову на бок, чтобы щека оказалась прижата к простыням.  
  
Однако вместе с чувством облегчения в спине, в Луи начало зарождаться волнение. Обычно, когда между ними происходило что-то такое и они были так удивительно близки, Томлинсон мог без размышлений чмокнуть Гарри в щеку или дотронуться до него везде, где дотягивался.  
  
Но теперь?  
  
Теперь он не знал, что делать. Была ли причина в том, что он внезапно понял, кем был для него Стайлс? Или это из-за того, что Луи безумно хотелось перевернуть Гарри и…  
  
\- Вау, а ты действительно упругий.  
  
\- Что? – сонно пробурчал Томлинсон, выдернутый из своих мыслей.  
  
\- Вот что происходит, когда стареешь, да? – Гарри сильнее надавил на его спину, и Луи отозвался стоном. – Ты уже забыл, где находишься? Мне уже пора отправить тебя в Дом Престарелых?! – поддразнил Хаз, продолжая массаж.  
  
Луи закатил глаза, нервозность наконец отступила, позволяя вздорному мальчишке в нем проявить себя. Они с Гарри всегда соревновались в подначивании друг дружки, и Томлинсон был рад, что все снова стало как в старые добрые времена. Он продемонстрировал Гарри неприличный жест из пальцев.  
  
\- Ты идиот!  
  
\- Ох, я просто обожаю, когда ты придумываешь мне прозвища, малыш, - растягивая слова, произнес Гарри, снова поддразнивая его. А потом кудрявый сильно надавил большим пальцем на особенно болезненную точку.  
  
\- Блять! – завопил Луи, вцепляясь в простыни и напрочь забывая, что Стайлс на нем сидит. – Мне же больно, придурок!  
  
Гарри рассмеялся и оставил легкий поцелуй на больном месте, продолжая осторожно его растирать. Луи же мгновенно опять ощутил бабочек, порхающих в животе, как только губы друга коснулись его кожи. Отстранившись, кудрявый заговорил.  
  
\- Ох, да ладно, - прошептал младший парень. – Что бы ты без меня делал?  
  
Никто из них тогда не знал, что через несколько месяцев Луи придется лицом к лицу столкнуться с ответом на этот вопрос.  
  
***   
  
Луи разминал шею, сидя на диване в квартире Лиама. Он снова потер ее, но боль продолжала пульсировать, и в итоге он не смог сдержать стон. Лиам тут же поднял голову, стягивая с себя наушники с обеспокоенным выражением на лице.  
  
 _Всегда Папочка_.  
  
\- Лу, ты там в порядке?  
  
Томлинсон осторожно покосился на друга, но кивнул, игнорируя последующую вспышку боли в шее.  
  
\- Все хорошо.  
  
Лиам окинул старшего парня недоверчивым взглядом и пристроил наушники на крышку ноутбука.  
  
\- Ты врешь. Почему тогда ты продолжаешь растирать шею?  
  
Луи только пожал плечами в ответ, и Пейн подошел к нему, осторожно опустив ладонь ему на плечо. Томлинсон поднял голову, и Лиам понимающе улыбнулся.  
  
\- Ты сильно переживаешь по поводу чего-то?  
  
Старший парень неопределенно дернул плечом. Из всех ребят в группе Лиам был самым наблюдательным, и, конечно, знал все обо всех.  
  
Так что, _конечно_ , Луи переживал: его занятия по вокалу становились все хуже и хуже в последние несколько недель, он путал движения во время репетиций, не спал, не ел, и вдобавок ко всему этому дерьму в его жизни Саймон никак не хотел оставить его в покое с этим несчастным переездом.  
  
Боль снова выстрелила в шею, и Луи поспешно принялся растирать ее, шипя сквозь зубы.  
  
Да, пожалуй, можно было сказать, что Луи переживал по поводу _чего-то_.  
  
Несмотря на то, что Томлинсон тут же отверг предложение Саймона, посоветовав ему «отвалить» и заявив, что «нет ни одного даже самого хренового шанса, что я съеду из этой квартиры», в последние дни он начал задумываться, что, возможно, Коуэлл был прав.  
  
Не то чтобы он внезапно захотел переехать, это не так. Эта квартира хранила в себе слишком много воспоминаний. Каждый дюйм этого места был домом для Луи, и никто не имел права приказывать ему съехать!  
  
Он не желал уезжать, но… Луи знал, что Гарри хотел бы, чтобы он это сделал. Потому что кудрявый всегда заботился о его благополучии. И если бы Стайлс увидел, через какие страдания проходит Луи, он бы лично, своими руками, вытолкал Томлинсона за дверь.  
  
Эта мысль заставила Луи рассмеяться. _Ох уж этот кудрявый засранец._  
  
Господи. Он так сильно скучал по Гарри.  
  
Томлинсон ощутил, как Лиам присел рядом с ним на диван.  
  
\- Давай, Лу, - осторожно позвал он.  
  
\- Давать _что_?  
  
\- Позволь мне помочь тебе! – воскликнул Лиам, вскидывая руки. – Я люблю тебя, Лу. Но мы все пытаемся двигаться дальше. Я знаю, ты думаешь о нем каждый день, но это не помогает, - начал он, ласково заглядывая в лицо Томлинсону, который изучал собственные руки. – И я знаю, что Саймон предложил тебе переехать из квартиры…  
  
\- Я не уеду!.. – решительно отрезал Луи.  
  
\- Я и не говорю, что ты должен. Я знаю, что значит для тебя это место. Я только стараюсь донести до тебя, что я ненавижу видеть тебя в таком состоянии. _Нам всем это не нравится_. Я знаю, что терять дорогого человека трудно, но, Луи, - Пейн встряхнул друга за плечи. – Ты даже не пытаешься двигаться дальше. Прошло уже больше трех месяцев с тех пор, как… как Гарри умер. Ты должен хотя бы попытаться. Ради самого себя и ради группы. Просто… - Лиам запнулся и покосился на Луи, чтобы убедиться, что тот не закатит истерику прямо сейчас.   
  
\- У меня такое чувство, словно мы тебя теряем.  
  
Луи поднял взгляд на Лиама и потер свою ноющую шею. Он ощутил укол печали прямо в сердце, когда услышал эти безнадежные слова Пейна. Он не понимал, что его страдания так влияют на друзей. И пока он так отчаянно терял важного для себя человека, он умудрился облажаться и не заметить, что трое других ребят тоже потеряли кое-кого.  
  
Луи распахнул руки, приглашая Лиама в объятия, и тот благодарно их принял. Они крепко обхватили друг друга, и Луи вздохнул, ощущая свою вину за то, что заставил Пейна так волноваться.  
  
\- Прости, Лиам. Дело не в том, что я не хочу двигаться дальше, я просто…  
  
\- Не можешь? – мягко закончил за него друг, прежде чем отстраниться. Луи вздохнул и опустил голову, но это движение тут же вызвало новый приступ боли в шее, и он мгновенно схватился за нее и вскрикнул.  
  
\- Черт! – пробормотал Томлинсон, потирая болезненное место. Лиам улыбнулся и передвинулся так, чтобы оказаться за спиной старшего парня.  
  
\- Хочешь, я разомну тебе мышцы? – спросил он. – У Найла такое часто случается, и я помогал ему несколько раз.  
  
Луи пожал плечами и повернулся к другу спиной, не поднимая головы, чтобы Лиму было удобнее.  
  
Томлинсон немного вздрогнул, когда ладони Пейна коснулись больного места. Но по мере того, как мышцы начали разогреваться, Луи невольно все сильнее ощущал… неудобство от того, что руки Лиама делают с его шеей.  
  
Во-первых, у Пейна были прохладные пальцы. От этого по коже бегали мурашки. А Луи привык, что массаж ему делают теплые ладони.  
  
 _Как у Гарри_.  
  
Еще у Лиама были мозолистые руки, и у Луи возникало ощущение, будто они царапают кожу, а он бы хотел, чтобы его шею разминали мягкие ладошки.  
  
 _Как у Гарри_.  
  
Луи тряхнул головой, и Лиам задел другую больную точку, но прежде, чем Томлинсон успел издать какой-нибудь протестующий звук, Пейн поинтересовался:  
  
\- Ну и как?  
  
Луи пожал плечами:  
  
\- Немного лучше, но не особенно.  
  
Лиам нахмурился.  
  
\- Жаль. Если я могу еще чем-то помочь?..  
  
\- Нет, нет, - отозвался Луи. – Все нормально. – Пауза. – Думаю, мне пора идти. Уже поздно, а у нас утром интервью.  
  
С этими словами Луи поднялся и взъерошил волосы Лиама, прежде чем развернуться и отправиться к входной двери.  
  
\- Это потому, что я – не Гарри, да?  
  
Луи резко обернулся и увидел тоже поднявшегося на ноги Лиама с обеспокоенным выражением на лице. Томлинсон сглотнул комок, вставший поперек горла и замотал головой.  
  
\- О чем ты говоришь?  
  
Лиам вздохнул.  
  
\- Я знаю, ты любил его.  
  
Томлинсон усмехнулся на этих словах, хотя и знал, что они означали намного больше.  
  
\- Конечно, я его любил. Мы все…  
  
\- Нет, Луи, - Пейн окинул старшего парня взглядом, полным сочувствия. – Я знаю, что ты любил его больше, чем как брата… больше, чем друга.  
  
Луи потрясенно уставился на друга. Как он?.. Что?.. Томлинсон выдохнул, принимая поражение. _Черт_.  
  
Лиам улыбнулся и подошел ближе.  
  
\- И это… нормально. Я хочу сказать, другие парни тоже могли догадаться. Но я просто всегда это знал. И я… рад, что ты смог найти кого-то, кто столько значил для тебя. Я рад, что ты почувствовал, каково это – любить.  
  
Луи задохнулся от прорвавшего глухую оборону всхлипа - он даже не замечал, что сдерживался – и закрыл рот ладонью. Он ощутил, как глаза наполняются слезами, и прежде чем успел хоть что-то предпринять, они уже покатились по лицу. Лиам стер несколько соленых капель большими пальцами, и Луи рассмеялся, недоверчиво качая головой.  
  
\- Дело не в том, что ты – не Гарри, Лиам, - начал Томлинсон. – Я просто скучаю по нему! Мне так его не хватает. Я всегда зависел от Гарри. А теперь у меня никого нет.  
  
Лиам понимающе кивнул и притянул Луи в теплые объятия. Томлинсон почти упал ему на руки, позволяя слезам свободно литься на футболку друга. Пейн ласково погладил старшего парня по спине и прошептал ему на ухо:  
  
\- Все хорошо, Луи. Я понимаю. Гарри был твоим человеком. Как Найл всегда был для меня человеком, на которого я могу положиться. Но тебе придется принять реальность: Гарри больше нет.  
  
Луи издал душераздирающий всхлип, и Лиам обнял его еще крепче, продолжая:  
  
\- Но у тебя все еще есть три брата – три человека, которые хотят, чтобы ты пришел к ним, и которые всегда будут рядом. Мы можем стать для тебя опорой, Луи. И ты сможешь пройти через это. Мы сможем вместе. Ты не один.  
  
Луи только разрыдался сильнее, и Лиам осторожно отстранился от него, придерживая друга за плечи, и заглянул ему в глаза.  
  
\- Мы сможем сделать это вместе.


	4. Глава 3

\- Где мы?  
  
Луи огляделся по сторонам, его интересовал тот же вопрос. Где он?  
  
Он снова внимательно осмотрелся, вникая во все, что увидел. Перед ним раскинулось огромное пространство, укрытое водой, а он стоял на песке и наблюдал, как волны одна за другой выплескиваются на берег. Прямо сейчас он замер под деревом, глядя вдаль… где не было ничего.  
  
А рядом с ним застыл потрясающий, но растерянный Гарри Стайлс.  
  
\- Как я сюда попал? – снова услышал Луи его голос.  
  
Конечно, Луи знал ответ – все это преследовало его уже не первый месяц. Но он не хотел сообщать обо всем Гарри. По крайней мере… не сейчас.  
  
Потому что тогда у Хаза будет больше причин, чтобы уйти. Снова.  
  
\- Я не уверен, любимый, - мягко произнес Луи, пытаясь успокоить занервничавшего мальчишку. – На самом деле, я тоже не знаю, как я сюда попал.  
  
Луи вздохнул и окинул пейзаж еще одним взглядом, и в этот момент услышал сзади голос Гарри. Он звучал напряженно и даже болезненно. И Томлинсон мгновенно обернулся, только для того, чтобы подтвердить свои опасения.  
  
\- Мне нужно сесть, - пробормотал Гарри, хватаясь за голову, и опустился на землю, прислоняясь спиной к стволу дерева. Луи тут же бросился к нему.  
  
\- Гарри, что с тобой?  
  
Стайлс только покачал головой и сильнее стиснул виски.  
  
\- Голова… Луи, она _пульсирует_.  
  
Томлинсон ласково обхватил голову мальчишки и осторожно уложил к себе на колени. Он нежно погладил по кудрявым волосам, пытаясь избавить друга от боли.  
  
\- Шшш, все хорошо, Гарри. Все хорошо.  
  
Гарри вздрогнул, но позволил Луи обнимать себя. Однако прошло совсем немного времени, и он снова закричал от боли. Обхватив голову руками, мальчишка свернулся в клубочек у Томлинсона на коленях, тяжело дыша.  
  
\- Почему оно не проходит?! – в агонии выкрикнул он.  
  
Луи судорожно начал оглядываться в поисках чего-нибудь, _чего угодно_ , что могло бы помочь Гарри. Но они были на пляже. Единственное, что могло бы принести облегчение, – глоток воды, но даже этого у них не было, учитывая, что вода в море соленая.  
  
Луи виновато уставился на страдающего мальчишку – он ничем не мог ему помочь.  
  
И это было ужасно.  
  
Томлинсон вздохнул, продолжая обнимать Гарри и прижимая его к груди. Он заговорил быстро, почти лихорадочно, как если бы знал, что у него осталось совсем мало времени:  
  
\- Давай я спою тебе, да? Хочешь я спою, Гарри?   
  
_Я сделаю все, что угодно для тебя._  
  
Гарри только застонал и кивнул в ответ, поворачиваясь лицом к Луи. Тот сделал глубокий вдох, нежно погладил Хазза по щеке и начал петь.  
  
 _If I don’t say this now I will surely break  
As I’m leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate_*  
  
Гарри, кажется, слегка расслабился от знакомой мелодии и прикрыл глаза, облегченно выдыхая. Луи улыбнулся, позволяя своим ладоням пройтись по лбу мальчишки и убирая с его глаз кудряшки. Гарри моргнул и уставился на друга. Вместе с широкой улыбкой на щеках появились ямочки.  
  
 _Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
I’ll look after you  
  
There now, steady love, so few come and don’t go  
Will you, won’t you be the one I always know?  
When I’m losing my control, the city spins around  
You’re the only one who knows, you slow it down_*…  
  
Гарри громко застонал, хватаясь за голову, а потом, неожиданно, за живот. Снова заскулив, мальчишка сполз с Луи. Он начал раскачиваться вперед и назад, словно это могло бы облегчить его боль. Луи с испуганным выражением на лице пополз к Гарри, который, точно по волшебству, оказался прямо у береговой линии. Дотянувшись до кудрявого, Томлинсон притянул его обратно в свои объятия.  
  
\- Луи! – выдохнул Гарри.  
  
\- Все хорошо, любимый, я рядом, - Луи прижал Хазза ближе. – Я с тобой. Я тебя не отпущу. Я никуда тебя не отпущу.  
  
Гарри трясло у него на руках, и он ощущал, как мальчик сильнее стискивает его футболку. С каждой секундой дыхание Стайлса становилось быстрее, и Луи начал паниковать.  
  
Еще через несколько секунд Гарри заговорил, его голос был едва громче шепота:  
  
\- Луи, я не смогу этого сделать. Я не должен быть здесь. Мне нужно уйти.  
  
Луи опустил взгляд, на его лице вспышкой промелькнула паника.  
  
\- Что?! Нет, ты не можешь!   
  
\- Боль… Лу… Я не могу _жить_ с ней… - Гарри снова вздрогнул, теперь обхватив свой живот. Ради всего святого! Его глаза расширялись с каждым новым вздохом.  
  
Луи провел рукой по любимому лицу, его глаза наполнялись слезами.  
  
\- Черт, тогда попытайся! Попытайся, ради Бога! Постарайся! Давай, _ради меня_!  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я попытался бы для тебя, если бы мог, Луи, - прохрипел Гарри, поднимая затуманенный болью взгляд с коленей Томлинсона. – Ты – единственный человек, который этого стоит. Но я… я не могу. - Он судорожно задышал, снова скорчившись. Луи взял друга за руку, и тот стиснул ее. – Боль, она везде. Я бы хотел, чтобы все было по-другому…  
  
Зеленые глаза уже потеряли свой привычный блеск, и Томлинсон знал, что у него осталось совсем мало времени.  
  
\- Не делай этого! – отчаянно взмолился Луи. – Не оставляй меня _снова_! – Он испуганно огляделся по сторонам и снова заговорил совсем тихо, почти про себя. - Почему это опять происходит со мной?  
  
Гарри становился все тяжелее в его руках, и Луи вцепился в него сильнее, пытаясь обнять все части тела мальчишки, словно его ладони могли исцелять.  
  
\- Не оставляй меня, Гарри. Пожалуйста. Останься, я позабочусь о тебе.  
  
\- Слишком поздно, - проговорил Гарри, его глаза начали закрываться.  
  
\- Нет, не поздно. Никогда не бывает поздно.  
  
\- Отпусти меня, Луи, - между судорожными вдохами выдавил Хаз.  
  
\- Я не могу. _Не отпущу_ , - заупрямился старший парень.  
  
\- Ты должен. Прошу, ради меня, Луи. Постарайся отпустить, _для меня_.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, ты не можешь меня оставить. Ты всегда бросаешь меня, Гарри!  
  
Зеленые глаза закрылись, и Стайлс со слезами в голосе пробормотал:  
  
\- Я разрушен.  
  
\- _Я все исправлю_!  
  
\- Луи… - выдохнул мальчишка.  
  
\- _Я люблю тебя, Гарри_!  
  
И потом, так же, как и всегда, словно по расписанию, Гарри исчез.  
  
***   
  
Луи пустым взглядом уставился в окно студии. Кажется, теперь он только это и делал – пялился в одну точку и моргал. Пялился и моргал. Вспоминал о том, что нужно дышать. Пялился. Моргал. Кивал в нужный момент. Пялился.  
  
Намылить. Прополоскать. Повторить.  
  
Луи думал, что никто не заметит его отстраненности. Он думал, что ради него же самого его невнимательность проигнорируют. Он надеялся, что его просто оставят в покое, потому что они знают, как он страдает.  
  
Всем все было понятно. Но его предположение оказалось глупым.  
  
\- Эй, Лу!  
  
Луи медленно отвернулся от окна в сторону побеспокоившего его звука.  
  
\- Луи!  
  
Полностью обернувшись, Томлинсон увидел Найла с огромной улыбкой на лице, держащего в руках два сэндвича.  
  
\- Давай, приятель! Мы собираемся обедать!  
  
Яркие глаза ирландца встретились с потухшим взглядом Луи, и его широкая улыбка потихоньку преобразовалась в хмурое выражение.  
  
\- Ты… ты ведь будешь _есть_ , правда? – взволнованно спросил блондин, подходя к другу. Луи поднял на него голову и вздохнул, сдаваясь.  
  
Слова Лиама были вполне справедливы, парни из One Direction очень старательно пытались взбодрить коллегу. Они таскали его повсюду за собой – в кино, минигольф или просто на прогулку в ближайший парк. И Луи ради них старался быть сильным. Он пытался выглядеть хоть немного счастливее для них. Но если быть честным, ему самому эти попытки нисколько не помогали. В итоге парень заключил, что если он действительно хотел двигаться дальше, то ему нужно было делать это ради самого себя.  
  
Но сейчас он не мог заставить себя сделать что-либо, потому что двигаться дальше означало забыть. А какого черта он должен хотеть забывать самое лучшее, что было в его жизни?  
  
\- Лу?  
  
Луи моргнул и тряхнул головой, мягко улыбаясь Хорану:  
  
\- Да, Найл?  
  
Блондин протянул ему сэндвич:  
  
\- Ты будешь есть?  
  
Луи кивнул и выдавил слабую улыбку. Он медленно взял из рук друга сэндвич, и обнадеженный ирландец уселся рядом с ним.  
  
\- Итак, Лу…  
  
\- Что, Найл?  
  
\- Волнуешься перед нашим выступлением? Знаешь, это будет масштабно. Не могу дождаться… Ты слышал, что сказал Саймон? Он говорил, что я, может быть, буду играть на гитаре!  
  
Луи вежливо заулыбался. Найл всегда просто светился после репетиций, и Томлинсон действительно ценил то, что Хоран ведет себя настолько обыденно. В отличие от всех остальных парней, Найл был настолько деликатным, что его поведение по отношению к Луи _никак_ не изменилось после смерти Гарри. Он по-прежнему дурачился, вытворял разные глупости и был тем самым потрясающим вечно голодным ирландцем, которого любил Томмо.  
  
Лиам, играющий роль Папочки в группе, при любой возможности дарил Луи сочувственную улыбку. А Зейн, тоже перенесший смерть Стайлса очень тяжело, предпочитал вообще не говорить об этом со старшим другом. А когда они сталкивались с этой темой, он только по-дружески хлопал Луи по плечу, и тот всегда опускал голову, изучая пол под ногами, словно там он внезапно мог найти ответы на все вопросы.  
  
«Почему Гарри должен был умереть?»  
  
«Чем он это заслужил?»  
  
«У него впереди было такое блестящее будущее… так почему его забрали у меня?»  
  
И любимый вопрос Луи:  
  
« _Почему я не оказался на его месте?_ »  
  
Луи помотал головой и стер случайную слезинку, скатившуюся по щеке, громко шмыгая носом и используя еду, чтобы отвлечься. Найл, который всегда был наблюдательным, заметил это и приобнял друга одной рукой, нежно потирая его плечо.  
  
\- Что случилось, Лу?  
  
\- Все, - пробормотал Луи, снова откусывая кусочек сэндвича и отмечая, что совершенно не ощущает вкуса.  
  
Найл пожал плечами, но улыбнулся, все еще пытаясь не падать духом.  
  
\- Ну, этого не может быть. Знаешь, не все в этом мире так уж плохо.  
  
\- Для меня плохо.  
  
\- Но… - снова начал блондин, но его оборвал новый голос:  
  
\- Ты не единственный человек, потерявший кого-то, Луи.  
  
Оба парня повернули головы к двери студии и увидели Зейна, который выглядел рассерженным.   
  
Луи, словно намереваясь защищаться, подскочил. Но он все же постарался смягчить собственный голос, чтобы не нарваться на ссору.  
  
\- Я это знаю, Зейн. Конечно, знаю…  
  
\- Тогда может перестанешь вести себя так, словно только ты один тут страдаешь! Мы тоже были его друзьями… _Мы тоже любили его_! – жестко парировал Малик.  
  
Луи изо всех сил стиснул кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладони; он был даже удивлен, что ранки не начали сразу же кровоточить. Он понимал Зейна, а вот чего он понять был не в состоянии, это как им удается и дальше жить, выполняя свои ежедневные обязанности, и не чувствовать этой боли. Он не понимал, почему он один был настолько жалок, а все остальные, кажется, были в полном, черт побери, порядке, будто так и надо.  
  
\- Я знаю! Господи, я знаю, что вы его любили. Но почему только мне одному не наплевать на то, что Гарри умер?! – Луи ощутил, как ярость вскипела в крови, и понял, что ничто его уже не остановит. – Чего я не понимаю, - мрачно начал он, - это как вы можете репетировать и петь, и быть такими счастливыми без него?! Как вы можете продолжать жить без него и _не чувствовать_ ничего?! _Как_?!  
  
\- То, что мы не таскаемся везде и не ноем, совсем не означает, что нам наплевать! Все тоскуют по-разному, Лу! – воскликнул Зейн, грохнув кулаком по столу. Его глаза были широко распахнутыми и подозрительно влажными, и он тяжело дышал. В обычной ситуации это заставило бы Луи забеспокоиться, но сейчас ему было все равно.  
  
\- Это несправедливо! Он был нашим лучшим другом! Как ты можешь так легко избавиться от всех чувств, после того как потерял лучшего друга?!  
  
Луи чувствовал, как по его лицу бегут слезы, но даже не собирался вытирать их.  
  
\- То, что я не показываю своих чувств, еще не значит, что я ничего не чувствую! Все по-разному справляются с утратой… Но ты… ты должен попытаться жить дальше, Лу. Это уже выходит из-под контроля! Мы все смирились, почему ты не можешь? – резко спросил Зейн, но в его голосе уже появились мягкие нотки, чтобы дать Луи понять, что Малик просто заботится о нем.  
  
\- Я не могу смириться… потому что _не могу_ , - сломленно выдохнул Луи, роняя руки на колени. – Ты сказал, что все справляются с утратой по-разному, верно? – Зейн и Найл согласно кивнули, и Томлинсон продолжил. – Так что позвольте мне справиться с этим по-своему. Просто… - Пауза. – Не трогайте меня.  
  
И с этими словами Луи подхватил свою сумку и вылетел из студии. Всхлип, который он так долго сдерживал, эхом пронесся по коридорам и достиг все-таки ушей его друзей.  
  
***  
  
Прогулка до дома заняла у Луи больше времени, чем он ожидал, - спустя целых два часа парень дотащился до своего порога, не забыв по пути забрать почту.  
  
Он сбросил обувь и поплелся к дивану, все еще сжимая бумаги в руках. Проведя рукой по мокрым от слез глазам, Луи осознал, что плакал всю дорогу до дома. Он чувствовал себя ужасно из-за ссоры с Зейном. Томлинсон прекрасно знал, что друг не понимает, что именно чувствует Луи, но Малик ведь в этом не виноват. Парень тряхнул головой и откинулся на спинку дивана, ощущая уже в который раз, как вибрирует телефон в кармане.  
  
Вытащив мобильник, Луи увидел двенадцать пропущенных звонков и два сообщения.  
  
Четыре вызова от Зейна, четыре от Найла и четыре от Лиама.  
  
На этом моменте Луи следовало бы посмеяться: это так типично для ребят – позвонить одинаковое количество раз. Он перешел на страничку с сообщениями и открыл первое.  
  
 **От: Liam**  
 _Позвони мне, пожалуйста. Мне нужно убедиться, что ты в порядке._  
  
Луи вздохнул и открыл следующее, решив ответить Лиаму позже.  
  
 **От: Zayn**  
 _Лу, пожалуйста, позвони мне. Я хочу понять. Мне это нужно. Ты – мой брат, и у меня такое чувство, будто я тебя теряю. Z_  
  
Луи ощутил, как в животе поселилось чувство вины, и застонал. Снова пробежав глазами сообщение, парень выкинул мобильник на другую сторону дивана. Он не был готов лицом к лицу встретиться с преследующими его демонами.  
  
Он не был уверен, что такое время вообще когда-нибудь настанет. У Луи уже была проблема, с которой он боролся и победил благодаря Гарри.  
  
А теперь кудрявого больше нет, и никто ему не поможет. Никого не будет рядом, чтобы проверить, как он справляется.  
  
Так что он не был уверен, что когда-нибудь снова сможет в одиночку посмотреть в лицо своим проблемам. И это пугало до дрожи.  
  
Сделав глубокий вздох, Луи решил просмотреть прихваченную с собой почту, чтобы заняться хоть чем-нибудь.  
  
Мужской журнал. Парень отправил его на кофейный столик.  
  
Счет за электричество. Он швырнул его на пол, решив переложить это на Саймона завтра.  
  
Еще один счет. На пол.   
  
Купоны. На пол.  
  
Счет из больницы. На пол…  
  
 _Счет из больницы?_  
  
Луи осторожно подобрал конверт, просматривая обратный адрес, и зажмурился. Обратный адрес совпадал с адресом той самой больницы, куда забрали Гарри перед тем, как он умер.  
  
Томлинсон еще раз проверил конверт. Почему _он_ получает счет из больницы? Это произошло почти три месяца назад.  
  
Не тратя лишних секунд, Луи вскрыл конверт. Опустошив его содержимое, он начал читать бумаги. Счет был выставлен за обслуживание палаты, но еще к нему прилагалось заключение.  
  
Томмо почувствовал, как его сердце упало куда-то в желудок, стоило ему только просмотреть, что там написано. Некоторые слова почти физически били по нему, пока он быстро читал:  
  
 _Кровоизлияние и перелом черепа, обширные повреждения мозга…  
  
Глубокие колотые раны в области живота. Несовместимые с жизнью повреждения…  
  
Почти нулевые шансы на выживание…_  
  
Луи выронил листок из рук, будучи не в состоянии читать дальше. Он тихо сидел на том же месте, и казалось, будто прошло уже несколько часов. Почему ему прислали это заключение? Он не понимал. Он думал, что родители Гарри разбираются со всеми этими бумагами.  
  
\- Что это значит? – вслух спросил Луи. – Это вообще имеет хоть какой-нибудь смысл?  
  
Он снова взглянул на заключение.  
  
Могло ли это означать нечто… большее?  
  
Но эту мысль мгновенно заглушил голос Зейна в его голове: « _Это уже выходит из-под контроля! Мы все смирились, почему ты не можешь?_ »  
  
Луи помотал головой и закрыл лицо руками.  
  
\- Этот счет ничего не значит, - твердо объявил он, пытаясь убедить в этом самого себя. – Это ошибка. Глюк в системе. Завтра я отдам его Саймону, и он со всем разберется.  
  
Луи удовлетворенно кивнул и отправил счет на пол, к другим таким же бумагам. Поднявшись на ноги, он отправился было наверх, но обернулся и снова уставился на больничный счет с беспокойством в глазах. Он знал, что должен двигаться дальше и просто забыть обо всем, но не мог.  
  
Потому что теперь еще одна вещь будет преследовать его по пятам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Fray – Look After You


	5. Глава 4

**24 сентября**  
  
\- Я правда уже не могу дождаться, когда мы съедем отсюда.  
  
Луи плюхнулся на крохотный диванчик, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, но, увы, ни одна поза из всех, которые он перепробовал, его не удовлетворила. Застонав, он заворочался еще активнее, пока, наконец, не оказался лежащим вверх ногами. Теперь его голова свешивалась с дивана, а пятки болтались в воздухе. Это выглядело так, словно он собирается вот-вот сделать кувырок на пол.  
  
\- Я знаю, друг. Я так рад, что это место только временное, - пробормотал Гарри, усаживаясь прямо на пол в их гостиной и откидываясь на многострадальный диванчик, как на спинку.  
  
Луи кивнул и все же перевернулся. Это действительно было так, их запихнули в эту малюсенькую квартирку сразу после того, как One Direction подписали контракт с Sony. Это произошло потому, что их новая просторная квартира все еще находилась в состоянии ремонта и им нужно было где-то жить.  
  
Не поймите неправильно, они были благодарны за то, что у них есть место, где можно перекантоваться, но после нескольких месяцев… Давайте просто скажем, что им очень не терпелось переехать.  
  
Хотя… Луи почти не возражал против такого близкого соседства, особенно когда его близким соседом был Гарри.  
  
\- Только представь, Лу, до первого ноября уже меньше двух месяцев! Будет здорово жить в квартире побольше, как ты думаешь?  
  
Луи кивнул и улыбнулся, зашевелившись на диване, чтобы взъерошить кудряшки Стайлса.  
  
\- Это будет больше, чем просто здорово, Гарри.  
  
Хаз заулыбался и прислонился к другу, и Луи продолжил перебирать пальцами мягкие пряди волос.  
  
Гарри любил, когда Луи играл с его волосами. Конечно, все знали, что кудряшки были одним из его главных достояний, но он ежедневно тратил много времени на них не только ради себя – ему приходилось поддерживать приличный внешний вид, раз уж он состоял в одной из самых популярных групп в стране.  
  
Однако он никогда не упускал возможности понежиться, если Луи играл с его кудрями. Но такое дозволялось только Томлинсону.  
  
Было что-то особенное в том, как его пальцы скользили по коже головы. Гарри никогда не мог точно сказать почему, но прикосновения Луи заставляли его чувствовать себя… по-другому. Эти касания не только успокаивали, они были очень чувственными.   
  
Но Стайлс даже не собирался интересоваться причинами этих ощущений.  
  
Он боялся, что излишнее любопытство уничтожит эти чувства. Но он любил их и ни за что не хотел потерять.  
  
Луи начал намурлыкивать знакомую мелодию, и Гарри принялся также тихонько подпевать, откидывая голову назад. Он улыбнулся, почувствовав, как Томмо нежно коснулся губами его лба, продолжая напевать, и задержался в таком положении на мгновенье.  
  
\- Мне нужно идти, Хазза.  
  
\- Хмм? – промычал Гарри, вовсе не слушая. Он сосредоточился только на мягких подушечках пальцев в своих волосах.  
  
\- Я должен съездить в магазин, Солнце.  
  
Глаза Гарри медленно распахнулись, и он кивнул.  
  
\- Ладно, можно мне с тобой?  
  
Луи улыбнулся:  
  
\- Конечно. Только подожди, я схожу за ключами. Они должны быть на том же самом месте, куда я _спрятал_ их от тебя в прошлый раз!  
  
Гарри рассмеялся.  
  
\- Почему ты не разрешаешь мне водить, а?  
  
Луи поднялся и отправился в соседнюю комнату, прокричав оттуда:  
  
\- Потому что у тебя нет прав!  
  
\- Подумаешь! Сейчас уже никто не водит с правами!  
  
\- Это только ты так думаешь, - парировал Луи, возвращаясь уже с ключами, болтающимися в пальцах. – А еще я твой опекун, забыл? Я должен следить, чтобы ты не попал в аварию. А этого не случится, если ты не сядешь за руль.  
  
Гарри недоверчиво покосился на друга и покачал головой:  
  
\- Спорим, что когда я получу права, я буду водить лучше, чем ты!  
  
\- Поверю, когда увижу это своими глазами.  
  
Стайлс ухмыльнулся и окинул Луи задумчивым взглядом.  
  
\- Лу?  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Почему ты не научишь меня водить?  
  
Луи застыл на месте. Он знал, что однажды придет этот день, когда Гарри попросит научить его водить.  
  
И он знал, каким _должен быть_ его ответ.  
  
\- Потому что, - просто ответил старший парень, пытаясь скрыть свою внезапную нервозность. – Я не могу.  
  
\- Почему нет?  
  
\- Я не… у меня нет права учить тебя, - осторожно отозвался Луи.  
  
Гарри тоже встал на ноги и подошел к другу, состроив обиженную мордашку и заглядывая ему в глаза. Эти невозможные зеленые глаза всегда заставляли Луи отступать и исполнять любые желания кудрявого.  
  
Серьезно, он ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, Лу? – Гарри поймал ладони Томмо и сжал их. – Ты же мой лучший друг, я тебе доверяю. Мы даже никуда не поедем с этой улицы, обещаю. Просто… Мне уже семнадцать, а я все еще не умею водить. И я бы с удовольствием говорил, что именно ты меня научил.  
  
Луи мысленно застонал. Конечно, Гарри будет использовал его слабые места. И конечно, Луи чувствовал себя обязанным согласиться.  
  
Томлинсон тяжело вздохнул. К черту Саймона и к черту здравый смысл – он собирался дать Гарри то, чего он хочет.  
  
Сжав в ответ руки Хазза, Луи кивнул и тут же ощутил, как сердце затрепетало, когда зеленые глаза засветились от восторга.  
  
\- Да, ладно, хорошо. Я тебя научу… Только не говори Саймону!  
  
Гарри немного нахмурился, но все равно не смог сдержать радости.  
  
\- А почему нельзя ему говорить?  
  
Луи только покачал головой и встряхнул ключами перед носом Стайлса.  
  
\- Не заморачивайся, просто не упоминай об этом, ладно? – Он протянул брякнувшую связку Гарри. – Так ты хочешь научиться или нет?  
  
Хаз подпрыгнул и выхватил ключи.  
  
\- Конечно хочу. Пойдем! – Гарри бегом вылетел на улицу, направляясь к припаркованной машине Луи. Сам Томлинсон вышел следом, проверив, что захлопнул за собой дверь. Обернувшись к автомобилю, он улыбнулся, заметив, что Стайлс уже сидит на водительском месте и сигналит.  
  
\- Давай быстрее, друг! У нас не так много времени!  
  
Луи только покачал головой и побежал к пассажирскому месту.  
  
\- Запомни, только туда и обратно по улице, - еще раз напомнил Томлинсон другу, пристегивая ремень безопасности.  
  
\- Да, да, да, я знаю, - пробормотал Гарри, заводя машину, и вырулил с парковочного места, совсем легонько нажимая на педаль газа.  
  
\- Вот так, хорошо. Обязательно притормаживай заранее перед знаком «стоп», у меня старые тормоза…  
  
Следующие десять минут такие комментарии следовали один за другим, и Луи был на самом деле поражен, как хорошо у Гарри получалось. Стайлс действительно быстро учился, и через пятнадцать минут Томмо уже объяснял ему, как выполнять параллельную парковку! Он разрешил кудрявому доехать до конца улицы и даже немного дальше, но потом велел остановиться, вспомнив о правилах Саймона.  
  
\- Все, Хазза, - произнес Луи. – Пересаживаемся, дальше поведу я.  
  
Гарри насупился, но припарковал автомобиль.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, Лу? Разреши мне доехать до магазина? – Он состроил Луи щенячьи глазки, снова. Но Томлинсон это предвидел, поэтому отвернулся, открывая дверь, чтобы поменяться с кудрявым местами.  
  
\- Нет, Гарри. Давай быстрее, нам нужно ехать.  
  
Стайлс закатил глаза, но подчинился.  
  
\- Ох, ладно, хорошо. Но только потому, что я тебя люблю.  
  
Луи улыбнулся и залез на водительское сидение вместо Гарри, ожидая, пока тот сядет в машину, после чего вдавил педаль газа и вырулил в сторону магазина.  
  
Добравшись до него, ребята управились с покупками меньше, чем за час, разделившись, набрав нужное и встретившись снова у линии касс. Они быстро расплатились и вышли. По пути до парковки Гарри как бы между прочим закинул руку на плечи старшего друга.  
  
\- Луи? – позвал он, притягивая Томмо немного ближе.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Можно я поведу по дороге домой?  
  
Луи замотал головой.  
  
\- Нет, уже довольно сильно стемнело…  
  
\- Ох, да почему?! Брось, ты же видел, как я вожу, и сказал, что у меня хорошо получается…  
  
\- Да, на односторонней улице в жилом квартале! Чтобы доехать до дома, нужно выезжать на шоссе, и…  
  
\- Я смогу! Да ладно тебе! Ты мне не доверяешь? – грустно поинтересовался Гарри, уже уверовав в собственные слова.  
  
\- Конечно доверяю…  
  
\- Тогда разреши мне сесть за руль. Слушай, если ты вдруг начнешь нервничать…  
  
\- _Я уже нервничаю…_  
  
\- …Я сверну на обочину и дальше поведешь ты. Ладно? Пожалуйста, Лу? Пожалуйста? – Гарри заглянул другу в глаза. – Ради меня?  
  
Луи вздохнул и вспомнил, что все равно уже нарушил правила Саймона, так что нет смысла лишний раз разочаровывать Хазза. И тот все правильно сказал: если он занервничает, он всегда сможет заставить Гарри свернуть на обочину. Конец разговору.  
  
Он пустил Гарри за руль, а сам тут же пристегнул ремень безопасности. Стайлс заметил неуверенность в его движениях и рассмеялся, легко сжимая колено друга и поглаживая его большим пальцем через джинсы.  
  
\- Эй, все будет нормально. Я буду осторожным, обещаю. Смотри, - Стайлс разжал руку и перевернул ее ладонью вверх, - я даже возьму тебя за руку.  
  
Луи уставился на протянутую руку и быстро переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Гарри, который сжал его ладонь, проводя большим пальцем по костяшкам. Усмехнувшись, кудрявый завел машину и направил ее в сторону их дома.  
  
Первые пятнадцать минут поездки прошли гладко: парни смеялись и шутили, но несмотря на это, Гарри по-прежнему ехал очень аккуратно. Луи уже начал расслабляться, позволив себе успокоиться, хотя решение пустить Стайлса за руль могло аукнуться ему большими неприятностями.  
  
\- Эй, Лу, - позвал Гарри, пытаясь восстановить дыхание после очередного приступа смеха. Он уже съехал с шоссе, и Луи испытывал по этому поводу просто невероятное облегчение.  
  
\- А?  
  
\- Почему ты сказал не говорить Саймону, что ты позволил мне вести? – поинтересовался кудрявый, уличив момент и быстро покосившись на друга.  
  
Луи вздохнул, понимая, что ему уже нечего терять, так что он решил ответить.  
  
\- Ну…  
  
\- _Ох, Боже мой, Лу!_  
  
\- Что?..  
  
Неожиданно Луи ощутил, как автомобиль сильно врезался во что-то с громким «Бум!». Его бросило вперед, голова каким-то чудом довольно мягко повстречалась с приборной панелью, а потом что-то сильно сдавило его грудь, и тело резко дернуло обратно, вжимая его в сидение.  
  
Луи потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить, что произошло: они попали в аварию, но с чем они столкнулись?  
  
Томлинсон поднял голову и всмотрелся в лобовое стекло. Их автомобиль очень качественно вписался в дерево буквально в нескольких кварталах от дома. Парень облегченно выдохнул.  
  
\- Ну, это хотя бы не чужая машина и не человек.  
  
Луи обернулся к Гарри, и выражение его лица тут же изменилось.  
  
Глаза Хаза были закрыты, и он лежал на руле.  
  
Луи быстро отстегнул свой ремень и потянулся к другу, поднимая его и прислоняя к спинке сидения, чтобы удобнее было обследовать повреждения.  
  
\- Гарри? – Томмо похлопал Хаза по щеке, пытаясь добиться ответной реакции. – Гарри, давай, мой хороший, очнись.  
  
\- Лу? – застонал Стайлс, хватаясь за голову.  
  
\- Ох, слава Богу, - пробормотал Луи, зарываясь пальцами в любимые кудри и проводя по щеке Гарри. Его затопило облегчение. Если бы с Хазом случилось что-то плохое потому, что Томлинсон был настолько глуп, чтобы не послушаться Саймона… он не представлял, что бы он с собой сделал.  
  
\- У меня голова болит, - снова простонал Гарри.  
  
\- Я знаю, у меня тоже. - Пауза. – Нужно добраться до квартиры и приложить лед.  
  
\- Почему бы просто не позвонить Саймону? – поинтересовался Стайлс.  
  
У Луи перехватило дыхание, стоило ему только представить, какие последствия ожидают его за то, что он так легкомысленно пустил младшего за руль. Он тут же замотал головой.  
  
\- Ни за что. Саймон меня убьет…  
  
\- Почему? – удивился Гарри, пытаясь сесть ровнее и все еще придерживая голову.  
  
\- Потому что Саймон знал, что ты попросишь пустить тебя за руль. И он знал, что я соглашусь. И знал, что может случиться что-нибудь вроде этого. Только он думал, что ты можешь пострадать намного сильнее, - голосом, полным сожаления, сознался Луи. Ему не удалось скрыть тот факт, что его передернуло от этих слов.  
  
Серьезно, он очень не хотел думать об этом.  
  
Гарри тяжело вздохнул и нахмурился, роняя руки на колени.  
  
\- Прости, Лу. Если бы я знал…  
  
\- Нет, не извиняйся, Гарри. В первую очередь, это я виноват, что разрешил тебе вести машину. Я не должен был этого допустить.  
  
\- А мне не следовало заставлять тебя…  
  
\- Ты не заставлял, _это я позволил_.  
  
\- Да, но…  
  
\- Я не могу сказать тебе «нет», Гарри, - заключил Луи, не давая младшему другу сказать ни слова. – Я бы сделал для тебя все, что угодно, ты же знаешь, - тихо добавил он.  
  
Гарри тепло ему улыбнулся и притянул Томмо в долгие обнимашки. Они крепко стиснули друг друга, и Хаз прижался губами к уху Луи и едва слышно прошептал:  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, Лу. И ты тоже знаешь, что я бы ради тебя вошел в огонь.  
  
Луи только кивнул в ответ.  
  
\- Знаю. Я тоже тебя люблю. И я бы сделал то же самое…  
  
Гарри чмокнул Томлинсона в щеку и положил голову ему на плечо.  
  
\- Прости, что из-за меня мы влипли.  
  
Луи взъерошил волосы Стайлса, пытаясь улыбнуться, и задержал ненадолго руку на шее друга.  
  
\- Все нормально, Гарри. Мы со всем разберемся. Хотя я не уверен, сможем ли мы доехать до дома, - произнес старший парень, указывая на переднюю разбитую часть машины.  
  
\- Ага, прости за это. Я не сообразил, что поворот такой резкий…  
  
\- Все нормально, - улыбнулся Луи. – Я просто беспокоюсь о том, как мы будем добираться домой.  
  
\- Мы можем пойти пешком? – предложил Гарри.  
  
\- Неа, на улице слишком холодно. А нам до дома еще несколько кварталов… Будет плохо, если мы заболеем, ты же знаешь.  
  
Гарри кивнул и окинул взглядом салон автомобиля. В его голове вспыхнула идея.  
  
\- Почему бы нам не остаться здесь, пока не рассветет?  
  
\- Ты имеешь в виду… в машине?  
  
Стайлс закивал:  
  
\- Да! У нас есть еда, и я почти уверен, что у тебя в багажнике лежат пляжные одеяла… - кудрявый взволнованно уставился на Луи. – Пожалуйста?  
  
От взгляда Гарри Томлинсон просто растекся лужицей – черт, опять эти глаза – и уже ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
  
\- Ладно, ага, давай так и сделаем.  
  
Гарри, улыбаясь, отправился за одеялами, а Луи разложил заднее сидение по максимуму, так что теперь оно напоминало большую и мягкую кровать.  
  
Вернувшийся Стайлс моментально забрался туда и укрылся, оставляя место для друга:  
  
\- Иди сюда, я замерз!  
  
Старший член группы что-то согласно промычал и скользнул под одеяло рядом с Гарри. И в ту же секунду руки Стайлса обвили талию Луи, и прежде, чем он успел что-нибудь понять, Гарри уже оказался лежащим практически на нем, а кудрявая голова удобно устроилась у него на груди.  
  
Луи не жаловался: тело Гарри, так плотно прижатое к нему, – он легко мог бы к этому привыкнуть. Он чувствовал, как сердце принялось отбивать барабанную дробь, когда Хаз прижался еще ближе и тихо прошептал пожелания спокойной ночи, прежде чем провалиться в спокойный сон.  
  
Томмо знал, что утром Саймон попытается убить их за то, что они не были достаточно осторожными – за то, что даже не позвонили ему, – но ему было все равно, потому что с Гарри все было хорошо, и он спал у Луи на руках. И для Томлинсона только это имело значение.  
  
Чего Луи не знал, это что через два месяца ему придется горько пожалеть, что позволил Гарри сесть за руль сегодня.  
  
***   
  
Луи ненавидел прибираться – а ему приходилось делать это каждый раз перед приходом Саймона. Проблема была даже не в том, что ему нужно было отмыть всю квартиру ради одного человека, а в том, что он был вынужден делать это в одиночку. Абсолютно один.  
  
Он содрогнулся и зашвырнул носки в стирку, вытряхивая непрошеные мысли из головы, хотя они тут же вползли обратно.  
  
Луи ненавидел оставаться в одиночестве и ненавидел возвращаться в пустой дом, который теперь было не с кем делить.  
  
Вздохнув, он снова окинул взглядом большую квартиру. _Может быть, слишком большую…_  
  
Неожиданный стук в дверь вырвал парня из размышлений. Луи еще раз оглядел квартиру, чтобы убедиться, что все убрано и выглядит прилично по стандартам Саймона, и открыл дверь.  
  
\- Привет, Саймон, - воскликнул Луи весело, надеясь, что собственный голос его взбодрит.  
  
\- Привет, Лу, - кивнул Саймон, входя в квартиру, снимая шарф и оставляя его на тумбочке у двери.  
  
\- Ты прибрался перед моим приходом, да? – ухмыльнулся мужчина парню, который нервно потирал шею.  
  
\- Конечно. Не хотелось, чтобы вы меня отчитывали, - пошутил Луи, закрывая за Саймоном дверь и направляясь в гостиную, где они оба уселись на диван.  
  
\- Ах, точно, ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, - тепло улыбнулся Коуэлл, скрещивая ноги. Это был верный знак, что сейчас пойдет серьезный разговор.  
  
\- Лу.  
  
Луи уставился на кофейный столик, на котором лежало заключение из больницы, а потом перевел взгляд обратно на Саймона.  
  
\- Да?  
  
Мужчина вздохнул.  
  
\- Это очень большая квартира, - просто сказал он.  
  
Луи коротко кивнул и моргнул.  
  
\- Ага, большая.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, что мое предложение все еще в силе…  
  
Томмо остановил мужчину, подняв руку, и грустно улыбнулся:  
  
\- Слушайте, я скажу честно: я ненавижу жить здесь один. Ненавижу жить здесь – находиться здесь – без Гарри. Это… это ужасно, Саймон. Меня убивает пребывание в этом месте и осознание, что он не вернется домой под конец дня, - он снова сделал паузу, чтобы восстановить дыхание и быстро взглянуть на Коуэлла глазами, полными слез. – Я знаю, что если я буду пялиться на дверь, ожидая, что он вот-вот войдет в нее, это ничем мне не поможет, - голос сломался, и он сцепил пальцы в замок, снова окидывая квартиру взглядом и задумчиво улыбаясь.  
  
\- Но Гарри… если бы он был здесь, Саймон… он убил бы меня, если бы я переехал. Он любил эту квартиру. Я люблю эту квартиру. Жить здесь одному – отстой, но если я съеду… это будет все равно, что бросить Гарри, даже если его тут нет. – Луи улыбнулся и рассмеялся над самим собой. – В том, что я сказал, нет смысла, знаю. Простите. Но я не могу переехать только потому, что вы этого хотите. Я не смогу переехать, даже если сам захочу.  
  
Саймон тоже улыбнулся сидящему перед ним мальчишке. Его сердце сжималось от того, насколько Луи любил Гарри. Мужчина похлопал Томмо по колену:  
  
\- Ты не можешь отпустить его, да?  
  
Луи тряхнул головой, слегка опустив ее, но Саймон только взъерошил ему волосы.  
  
\- Ты действительно сильно его любил?  
  
На губах Томмо невольно расползлась нежная улыбка, и он кивнул, складывая руки на коленях:  
  
\- Безумно.  
  
\- Почему ты никогда ничего не говорил?  
  
\- Ну, об этом не говорят, Саймон. Это нечто _большее_ , чего я не смог бы описать словами.  
  
\- Понимаю, - Саймон тепло улыбнулся Луи и обхватил одной рукой за плечи, притягивая в неловкие объятия. Томлинсон немного замешкался, но наклонился к мужчине, обнаруживая, что это странно, но действует успокаивающе.  
  
Саймон был не из тех людей, что часто обнимаются. По правде говоря, он отказал бы любому, кто попросил бы его об этом, и это касалось вообще любых публичных проявлений привязанности. Так что тот факт, что он сам, собственной персоной, пожелал обнять Луи, было для парня совершенно новым опытом, и, если честно, он был польщен такой честью.  
  
\- Я понимаю, что не похож на эмоционального человека, Лу, - начал Коуэлл. – Но я отношусь к вам пятерым как к собственным детям. И я хочу, чтобы ты, как самый старший, всегда знал, что тебе достаточно только позвонить.  
  
Луи кивнул и благодарно улыбнулся, действительно поверив словам Саймона, и легко сжал плечо мужчины. Тот что-то проворчал и убрал руку с плеча Томмо, но прежде, чем он успел отстраниться, Луи быстро перехватил его запястье, заметив, как на нем что-то блеснуло.  
  
\- Саймон, - позвал парень, указывая на браслет, мелькнувший на запястье Коуэлла. – Что это?  
  
Саймон торопливо выдернул руку и поправил рукав:  
  
\- Ничего, о чем тебе стоило бы беспокоиться, Луи.  
  
Томлинсон замотал головой и снова поймал руку мужчины, задирая рукав и обнажая блестящий браслет. Саймон застонал и отвернулся. Но его лице на мгновенье проступило виноватое выражение. А может быть, это было смущение. Луи не успел понять, и сейчас его это не сильно волновало.  
  
Он рассматривал браслет, мгновенно отметив, что он принадлежал больнице, расположенной дальше по улице от их квартиры.  
  
Из той же больницы Луи получил по почте заключение днем раньше.  
  
Это была больница, в которую увезли Гарри, перед тем, как он…  
  
\- Зачем вы были в больнице Гарри?  
  
Саймон замешкался в первое мгновенье, но потом неуверенно вздохнул и начал:  
  
\- Это тебя не касается…  
  
\- Черта с два! – воскликнул Луи. – Что вы делали в этой больнице? – потребовал парень. Его сердце болезненно ныло, а разум успел уже придумать миллион возможных вариантов.  
  
Потому что, серьезно, зачем Саймону нужно было посещать именно эту больницу? Она даже не рядом с его домом. Луи жил в двух часах езды от Коуэлла. Это просто не имело смысла. Единственным логическим объяснением могло быть только то, что Саймон приезжал туда из-за Гарри.  
  
Но зачем?  
  
Гарри умер.  
  
Луи пристально уставился на мужчину и четко повторил:  
  
\- Зачем. Вы. Были. В. Этой. Больнице?  
  
Глаза Томмо взволнованно блестели, и он знал, что причина этого – снова вспыхнувшая надежда. Но сейчас ему было наплевать.  
  
Долгими месяцами он наблюдал, как все вокруг произносят имя Гарри, бросая на него осторожные взгляды. Несколько месяцев он был свидетелем того, как люди, с печальными лицами, оставляют Стайлса где-то позади и двигаются дальше, и потратил множество часов, пытаясь понять почему. Потому что все это время он сам мечтал вернуть лучшего друга обратно.  
  
Все эти месяцы он видел, что никто не знает, как вести себя с ним, даже парни. Словно он оказался в оболочке из хрупкой скорлупы, и они не могли придумать, как бы дотянуться до него, не причинив еще большего вреда. И Луи никак не помогал им, хотя знал, что по большей части это была его вина, что друзья застряли в такой непростой ситуации. Он просто не представлял, что делать и как _выжить_ без Гарри.  
  
Но теперь? Теперь кусочки бесконечной головоломки были готовы вот-вот сложиться вместе. Луи чувствовал, что это его шанс – шанс получить еще одну подсказку. Шанс снова почувствовать себя живым. Может быть, у него и не получится вернуть Гарри обратно, – потому что он умер, – но теперь он сможет получить ответы на вопросы, которые мучают его уже давно.  
  
И какое право имел Саймон отказать ему в этой возможности, если Луи так сильно любил Хазза?  
  
Саймон вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам, встречаясь взглядом с Луи. Он снова запнулся, прежде чем начать говорить:  
  
\- Л-ладно. Я сдавал кое-какие анализы. Это была стандартная процедура, Луи.  
  
\- Тогда почему вы не захотели мне об этом сказать с самого начала? – резко поинтересовался Томлинсон. Его сердце громко колотилось в груди.  
  
\- Я не люблю обсуждать больницы и докторов, - ответил Саймон. – Особенно с тобой, Луи. Ты уже столкнулся со всем этим слишком неудачно. Я волновался за тебя. – Мужчина сделал небольшую паузу и грустно улыбнулся. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты беспокоился еще и обо мне.  
  
Луи разочарованно вздохнул, отступая. Но он все равно ощущал свое превосходство и потому подколол Коуэлла:  
  
\- Я бы не стал переживать за вас, Саймон.  
  
Парень бросил быстрый взгляд на больничное заключение, отмечая про себя, что нужно будет припрятать этот счет и любые другие документы из больницы, если он еще будет получать их в будущем. Луи с ухмылкой пронаблюдал, как Саймон судорожно проглотил комок в горле и дернул воротничок рубашки – признаки, утверждающие, что он врет.  
  
Луи знал, что Коуэлл попытался его обмануть. Скажет ли он когда-нибудь всю правду?  
  
Томмо вздохнул. Видимо, ему придется разбираться во всем самому.  
  
Снова покосившись на мужчину, Луи приторно-сладко улыбнулся:  
  
\- _Вам тоже больше не нужно беспокоиться обо мне._


	6. Глава 5

Луи никогда раньше не снились настолько реалистичные сны.  
  
Он находился в высокой темной комнате, единственным источником света в которой служило пятно от луча, направленного в центр сцены, возвышающейся почти до самого потолка. А потолок виднелся на высоте, кажется, этажей тридцати.  
  
Луи осознал, что тоже стоит на платформе высоко от пола. Он содрогнулся, но снова поднял взгляд к пятну света, замечая, что в нем кто-то стоит. Ему нужна была всего одна попытка, чтобы угадать, кто это.  
  
\- Гарри?  
  
Кудрявый не ответил. Вместо этого он задрал голову вверх и уставился на свет пустыми глазами.  
  
Луи вздохнул и огляделся, пытаясь найти способ добраться до Стайлса. Просканировав комнату взглядом, он обнаружил длинную лестницу, прислоненную еще к одному подиуму, который вел к сцене. Быстро подбежав к ней, Томмо начал свое восхождение.  
  
Когда Луи вскарабкался на подиум, он услышал, как Гарри зашевелился и опустил голову. Их глаза встретились. Томлинсон улыбнулся другу, но тот только одарил его испуганным взглядом и снова повернулся к свету, даже не щурясь, когда яркие лучи падали на его лицо.  
  
Луи заворчал и направился к следующей лестнице, которая вела уже на саму сцену, про себя благодаря Бога и Саймона за то, что он заставил парней ежедневно заниматься физическими упражнениями, чтобы ускорить метаболизм.  
  
Тяжело дыша, Томлинсон добрался до последней ступеньки и оказался на сцене, медленно подходя к Гарри.  
  
Улыбаясь, Луи изучал, как свет ложится на лицо кудрявого. Создавалось ощущение, что он почти… _светится_. Каждый лучик, отражающийся от кожи, будто испускал сияние абсолютно неописуемой красоты.  
  
Гарри выглядел как ангел.  
  
Луи был слишком занят, полностью погрузившись в ощущение восхищения, поэтому не заметил, как наступил на скрипучую половицу, отчего Гарри удивленно подпрыгнул.  
  
\- Кто здесь?  
  
\- Это я, - прошептал Томмо. – Это Луи.  
  
Гарри прикрыл глаза рукой от света и всмотрелся в направлении голоса друга.  
  
Луи быстро шагнул в пятно света и поймал Стайлса за руку. Но Гарри выдернул ладошку, растерянно прижимая ее к груди. Он окинул Томмо недоверчивым взглядом и выдохнул:  
  
\- Ты… ты меня _видишь_?  
  
У Луи воздух встал поперек глотки, и он тяжело сглотнул противный комок. В голосе явно проступил страх:  
  
\- Да, конечно, вижу. Почему ты сомневаешься?  
  
Гарри оглянулся на свет и покачал головой:  
  
\- Я думал, все будет не так.  
  
\- О чем ты? – Луи хотел снова попытаться дотронуться до Хазза, но передумал.  
  
\- Ты не должен был меня увидеть. Я думал… что уже _там_.  
  
Томлинсон растерялся:  
  
\- Где « _там_ »?  
  
Гарри вздохнул и повернул голову обратно, встречаясь с Луи взглядом.  
  
\- Разве не сюда попадают люди после смерти? – Он снова отвернулся к свету. – Разве загробная жизнь не становится местом, которое они любили? – Пауза. – Ты не должен был меня видеть. Я должен быть невидимым для всех. – Гарри резко вздохнул, но закончил: - Даже для тебя.  
  
Луи продолжал таращиться на кудрявого, словно превратился в каменную статую. Его сердце в одну секунду разлетелось на миллион осколков, стоило ему только услышать слова Гарри.  
  
 _Загробная жизнь_.  
  
Это означает… что Гарри мертв.  
  
Но ему никогда раньше не снилось подобных снов. Гарри всегда был _жив_ в его сновидениях. Все происходящее казалось таким неправильным.  
  
\- Я не думаю, что это – твоя загробная жизнь, Гарри.  
  
\- Почему бы и нет? Я люблю это место. Люблю сцену. Люблю быть с тобой! – Хаз благодарно заулыбался. – _Это имеет смысл_.  
  
Луи замотал головой и указал на пятно света:  
  
\- Если бы это была твоя загробная жизнь, неужели ты сидел бы тут, пялясь на свет и пытаясь до него добраться?  
  
Гарри снова улыбнулся и бросил взгляд на свет, пожимая плечами:  
  
\- Наверное, ты прав. – Кудрявый одарил Томмо еще одной широкой улыбкой. – Ты всегда прав.  
  
Луи тоже заулыбался и протянул другу руку, которую Гарри осторожно принял.  
  
\- Пойдем, - позвал старший парень, - давай спустимся со сцены.  
  
Гарри на секунду замешкался, но кивнул, последний раз оглядываясь на пятно света, прежде чем Луи утащил его к лестнице.  
  
Но как только Томлинсон достиг края сцены, он замер, нахмурившись и почесывая затылок, и принялся нервно оглядываться в этой огромной комнате.  
  
Увы, лестницы больше нигде не было.  
  
Луи застонал и выпустил ладонь Гарри. Теперь его настигла паника.  
  
\- Лу? Что случилось?  
  
Томмо покачал головой.  
  
\- Мы не можем спуститься отсюда, - он обернулся. – Лестница пропала.  
  
Гарри только пожал плечами.  
  
\- Ну, может быть, она снова появится, - с надеждой предположил он.  
  
Луи кивнул, хотя уже понял, что этому не бывать.  
  
Стайлс заметил легкую отрешенность друга и закончил:  
  
\- …Или нет.  
  
Томлинсон мягко рассмеялся, и Гарри любящим жестом положил руку ему на плечо, нежно его сжимая.  
  
\- Что будем делать? – поинтересовался Луи.  
  
Стайлс тепло улыбнулся. Ответ пришел к нему так легко и непринужденно, что это напугало Луи чуть не до потери рассудка.  
  
\- Мы спрыгнем со сцены, конечно же.  
  
\- _Что?!_  
  
\- Именно! – взволнованно воскликнул Гарри, подтаскивая друга к краю платформы и указывая вниз. – Разве ты не понимаешь, Луи?! Вот что я должен был сделать! Только так я попаду туда!  
  
\- Попадешь куда?!  
  
\- _В свою загробную жизнь!_  
  
Кровь взбурлила в венах, и Луи сильнее стиснул ладонь кудрявого, утаскивая его от края и притягивая его к себе так, что между их телами остались какие-то жалкие сантиметры.  
  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь? – выкрикнул он, абсолютно выбитый из равновесия.  
  
\- Что делаю? – поинтересовался Гарри, его улыбка выцветала на глазах.  
  
\- Почему ты всегда так упорно пытаешься бросить меня? Зачем тебе это, а? Зачем тебе нужно прыгать с этой гребаной сцены в объятия смерти?  
  
Хаз нахмурился и осторожно стер слезинку со щеки Луи, упавшую туда с ресниц безо всякого на то разрешения. Гарри обхватил ладонями любимое лицо и мягко погладил скулы большими пальцами. От этих прикосновений Томмо прикрыл глаза.  
  
\- Лу, - начал кудрявый, - я не хочу оставлять тебя, но я _должен_ …  
  
\- Почему? – прошептал Луи. Его голубые глаза вымаливали ответ.  
  
\- Потому что я больше не могу быть здесь. _Нигде_ не могу. Пляж, сцена – я больше не могу. Для меня невыносимо наблюдать, как ты меня теряешь. И, - Гарри снова покосился на край платформы, - тебе нужно идти дальше… от меня.  
  
Луи открыл было рот, чтобы запротестовать, но Стайлс остановил его, чуть сильнее сжав его лицо.  
  
\- Тебе это необходимо. Я так _сильно_ люблю тебя, Луи. Но ты цепляешься за меня, даже когда меня уже нет, и это несправедливо. – Он мягко улыбнулся. – Как бы сильно мне ни нравилось, что ты хочешь меня вернуть, что ты любишь меня и будешь любить всегда, это не может продолжаться вечно.  
  
\- Нет, может. Я не отступлюсь, - упрямо вставил Луи.  
  
\- Нет, я тебе не позволю. Я не хочу, чтобы ты и дальше страдал…  
  
\- Я ВСЕ РАВНО БУДУ СТРАДАТЬ, ГАРРИ! Разве ты не понимаешь… Без тебя я ничего не могу. Я не могу жить без тебя! Ты – это мое все!  
  
\- Луи, пожалуйста. Я люблю тебя достаточно сильно, чтобы отпустить. Чтобы ты мог быть счастлив. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. – Пауза. – Прошу тебя, будь счастлив. Ты можешь стать счастливым и без меня, любимый, - произнес Гарри, ласково проводя по щекам Луи.  
  
\- Я не могу быть счастливым без тебя, Хаз.  
  
Гарри смахнул собственные слезы и снова обхватил лицо Луи, подушечками пальцев убирая соленые капли и оттуда.  
  
\- Гарри…  
  
Слабый шепот Томмо был прерван губами кудрявого, встретившимися с его собственными. Руки Хазза продолжали ласкать его щеки, и Луи застонал, впуская язык Гарри в свой рот.  
  
Томлинсон отвечал на поцелуй, а его руки опустились на талию Гарри, притягивая его ближе.  
  
Он любил. И хотел, чтобы это мгновенье никогда не заканчивалось. Это был самый идеальный поцелуй в его жизни. В него парень вложил все, что только мог, смакуя секунды и желая, чтобы его разум запечатлел в памяти каждое прикосновение губ Гарри к его собственным. Он хотел помнить каждую эмоцию, что Гарри заставил его пережить. Он хотел никогда этого не забывать.  
  
Потому что знал, что совсем скоро Стайлс снова оставит его.  
  
Они отстранились друг от друга, и Гарри прижал свой лоб к его. Пальцы впутались Луи в волосы, и он заулыбался.  
  
\- Как ты можешь бросить меня после этого?  
  
Гарри нахмурился и положил теплую ладонь ему на шею.  
  
\- Для меня это тоже тяжело, - кудрявый заглянул в голубые глаза и невольно улыбнулся. – Потому что это было потрясающе… Ты – потрясающий.  
  
Луи закивал. Его тело прошила яркая вспышка надежды, но один взгляд в родные глаза похоронил ее заживо.  
  
\- Но мне лучше уйти…  
  
\- Нет, Гарри, пожалуйста…  
  
Гарри оставил нежный поцелуй на лбу Луи, по его щекам скользили слезы, приземляясь Томлинсону в волосы. Хаз позволил губам задержаться на чужой коже и прошептал сломанным голосом:  
  
\- Прощай, Луи.  
  
\- Не уходи…  
  
\- Я должен.  
  
Гарри быстро выпустил Луи из объятий и уже через мгновенье оказался стоящим на самом краю сцены.  
  
Во взгляде Стайлса была некая торжественность, словно это - последний раз, когда они стоят лицом к лицу.  
  
\- Нет… Гарри…  
  
Хаз снова кинул взгляд на пятно света и закрыл глаза. Луи увидел, как одинокая слезинка пробежала по щеке. Гарри сделал глубокий вдох, шагнул и наклонился вперед, за край платформы…  
  
\- _Гарри, НЕТ!_  
  
И Луи проснулся.  
  
***   
  
Луи проснулся. Распахнув глаза, он сел прямо и огляделся, почти ожидая обнаружить Гарри на соседнем кресле в зрительном зале.  
  
Но его там не оказалось.  
  
И за это Луи был почти благодарен.  
  
Потянувшись руками до характерного хруста в спине, Томмо решил, что задремать в зрительном зале прямо во время репетиции было плохой идеей.  
  
Парень поднялся и мгновенно оказался окружен Найлом, Зейном и Лиамом. Руки друзей принялись растирать его плечи, и Луи пришлось скинуть их с себя.  
  
\- Ребята, что вы делаете? Что с вами?!  
  
Парни нервно переглянулись, и Зейн осторожно заговорил:  
  
\- Ты… ты разговаривал во сне, Лу.  
  
Краска резко отлила от лица старшего члена группы, и он прохрипел:  
  
\- Что… что я сказал?  
  
На этот раз ответил Лиам, спокойно и мягко:  
  
\- Ты повторял имя Гарри. И просил его перестать уходить от тебя… Что происходит, Луи?  
  
Томлинсон проворчал:  
  
\- Ничего не происходит. Это был сон, он ничего не значит…  
  
\- Ребята! – донесся голос с другого конца зала, и четверо парней обернулись, встречаясь лицом к лицу с улыбающимся Саймоном Коуэллом.  
  
Луи сделал глубокий вдох и улыбнулся в ответ:  
  
\- Привет, Саймон!  
  
\- Почему вы не репетируете? У вас же концерт через несколько дней! Давайте, прямо сейчас. Брысь на сцену… Хочу посмотреть, чем вы занимались последние несколько месяцев. Надеюсь, вы не только зависали и дурачились!  
  
Четверо парней расхохотались и отправились к сцене, подстраивая под себя микрофонные стойки. Луи окинул взглядом пустой зрительный зал и улыбнулся уголками губ. Именно здесь он должен быть, он это знал.  
  
Его мысли тут же свернули к Гарри. Он любил вместе с кудрявым находиться на сцене. Луи любил сцену, но Гарри он любил сильнее… и тот факт, что кудрявого не было рядом, разбивало его и так разнесенное на осколки и не подлежащее восстановлению сердце.  
  
Но несмотря на то, что сейчас его убивало отсутствие Гарри под боком, он обязан был остаться. Это все равно что с квартирой – пребывание на сцене тоже служило тонкой ниточкой, связывающей его со Стайлсом.  
  
И будь он проклят, если потеряет эту связь.   
  
Луи видел, как Саймон улыбается им и машет ладонью, и сразу же сверху вспыхнули яркие лучи света, проливаясь на ребят.  
  
Томмо прищурился, когда свет упал на его лицо, и вздрогнул, вспоминая сон.  
  
Он заставил себя поднять веки и посмотреть на свет. Глаза постепенно привыкали. Он был так поглощен этим светом – воспоминанием о том, как под таким же лучом стоял Гарри в его сне, – что чуть не пропустил свое соло.  
  
Луи начал двигаться синхронно с парнями, подходя к краю сцены и переплетая свой голос с голосами друзей.  
  
Он сделал еще один шаг и улыбнулся Лиаму, который вернул эту улыбку. Но потом взгляд Пейна опустился вниз к краю сцены, и на его лице отразился ужас:  
  
\- Луи! Осторожно! – воскликнул Лиам.  
  
Луи глянул под ноги и вскрикнул, осознав, что не рассчитал длину своего шага. Сверзнувшись с края сцены, старший из группы приземлился на пол с громким грохотом.  
  
Все, что он запомнил, - это свет, который светил прямо на него. Лучи были такими яркими, что на коже выступил пот и стало трудно дышать. Все это снова всколыхнуло мысли о Гарри и тех проклятых снах. Луи почти хотел, чтобы этот свет забрал его к Хаззу. Забрал его туда, где оказался Гарри после того, как спрыгнул со сцены в его сне.  
  
Он просто хотел снова увидеть любимого. Увидеть его настоящего, а не образ в своем воображении. И, может быть, ему удалось бы убедить кудрявого не уходить снова.  
  
Луи не понимал, что происходит, что он натворил и откуда вдруг взялись большие и сильные руки, поднявшие его с пола. Он знал только одно…  
  
Он не сможет продержаться в таком состоянии долго.  
  
***   
  
Саймон Коуэлл шарахнул кулаком по мраморной стойке, сжимая конверт в одной руке и сотовый в другой.  
  
Девушка-администратор за стойкой от испуга рассыпала все бумаги и выдавила слабую улыбку:  
  
\- Ч-чем я могу вам помочь?  
  
Саймон поднял с глаз на лоб солнечные очки и нахмурился, изучая невысокую брюнетку.  
  
\- Мне нужно побеседовать с Чарли.  
  
Глаза девушки округлились.  
  
\- Ч-чарли? Но… он не принимает посетителей…  
  
\- Скажи, что его спрашивает Саймон.  
  
Брюнетка испуганно кивнула и вскочила, убегая по узкому коридору и робко стуча в последнюю слева дверь.  
  
\- Чарли? К тебе мистер Саймон.  
  
Коуэлл не мог услышать ответ, но предположил, что он был положительным, потому что небольшая ростом девушка, которая даже на каблуках смахивала на хоббита, вернулась и жестом пригласила Саймона войти:  
  
\- Следуйте за мной.  
  
Мужчина кивнул и прошел в конец коридора. Улыбнувшись брюнетке, которая поспешила вернуться на свой пост, Коуэлл открыл дверь в офис.  
  
\- Привет, Чарли.  
  
Чарли - полный мужчина с седыми усами - развернулся на своем вращающемся стуле и поправил очки на носу:  
  
\- Саймон Коуэлл. Что привело тебя ко мне?  
  
Саймон с размаху шлепнул на стол конверт, в его глазах полыхало пламя.  
  
\- _Это_ , Чарли.  
  
Седоусый изучил конверт и открыл его. Глаза за стеклами очков широко распахнулись, стоило мужчине увидеть содержимое.  
  
\- Да, я знаю. Я отправил тебе эти счета…  
  
\- Нет, Чарли. Посмотри на адрес.  
  
Усатый перевернул конверт и выдохнул:  
  
\- _Ох_.  
  
\- Вот именно – «ох», - передразнил Саймон саркастически.  
  
Чарли стянул очки и протер глаза.  
  
\- Прости, это моя ошибка. Надеюсь, у тебя не было проблем, когда ты забирал у него счета.  
  
Коуэлл покачал головой.  
  
\- Не было. Я смог незаметно утащить конверт с кофейного столика Луи, когда уходил, - мужчина помедлил на мгновенье. – Но он видел мой браслет, Чарли.  
  
Тот кивнул и знаком предложил Саймону сесть на стул перед собой. Коуэлл принял предложение и уселся.  
  
\- Прости за этот счет, Саймон. Я прослежу, чтобы они в дальнейшем отправлялись на твой адрес, а не на адрес Луи.  
  
\- Спасибо, - с облегчением отозвался Коуэлл.  
  
Чарли продолжил:  
  
\- Но… ты не… ты не думаешь, что пора ему рассказать? – осторожно поинтересовался он, прекрасно зная взрывоопасный темперамент Саймона.  
  
Коуэлл поправил галстук и уставился на усатого:  
  
\- Кому и что рассказать?  
  
\- Сказать Луи правду, - резко ответил Чарли.  
  
Саймон тряхнул головой.  
  
\- Ни в коем случае…  
  
\- Но, Саймон, прошло целых три месяца! Я видел парня по телевидению… Он плохо выглядит! Он настолько несчастен! Думаю, уже вся страна в курсе, только взгляни на него! Ты просто задолжал ему правду…  
  
\- Он не готов это узнать! Он не справится. Ему нужно больше времени. – Мужчина тяжелым взглядом сверлил Чарли. – _Ему нужно больше времени_ , - повторил он.  
  
Седоусый покачал головой и вздохнул.  
  
\- Что ж, ты – начальник, а я только отправляю счета. Но, говорю тебе, это несправедливо по отношению к нему.  
  
Саймон сузил глаза и поднялся:  
  
\- Занимайся своим делом, Чарли. Сделай так, чтобы счета больше не приходили в эту квартиру. А я сам во всем разберусь. Ясно?  
  
Чарли тоже встал и кивнул, провожая Коуэлла к двери. Мужчины пожали друг другу руки, но усатый задержал чужую ладонь чуть дольше, чем следовало:  
  
\- Я знаю свое дело, Коуэлл. Но он – всего лишь ребенок. Ранимый мальчишка. Я вижу по твоим глазам, что он – часть твоего бизнеса, но ты должен всегда об этом помнить.  
  
Саймон уставился на Чарли сверху вниз. В этих словах была доля правды – ребята едва вступили во взрослый мир. Они и понятия не имели, как в нем жить. Именно поэтому Дядюшка Саймон был рядом, чтобы направлять их. И да, хотя Луи и был самым старшим, он переживал очень тяжелый период.  
  
Но Коуэлл знал, что Луи был не готов. Все его действия за последние несколько недель доказывали это. На самом деле, Саймон не представлял, будет ли Луи вообще готов когда-нибудь. Это касалось всех парней, если быть честным до конца. Но Луи… Мужчина был почти уверен, что лучше Томлинсону совсем не знать, что происходит.  
  
Он не хотел давать Луи ложных надежд, потому что знал, что тогда чувства вообще не уйдут.  
  
Особенно если учесть, как сильно хранимый секрет может изменить его жизнь.


	7. Глава 6

**11 ноября**  
  
Гарри мягко улыбнулся, плюхаясь на диван и устраивая голову у Луи на коленях. Он вытянул ноги так, что они теперь занимали все оставшееся место на невероятно просторном сидении.  
  
Окинув взглядом огромную гостиную и улыбнувшись, он горячо возблагодарил господа, что они наконец-то переехали в квартиру побольше. Спасибо Саймону, что они смогли перебраться сюда вовремя и безо всяких затруднений. К огромному облегчению всех заинтересованных лиц.  
  
Почувствовав, что пальцы Луи как обычно принялись гладить его по голове, перебирая кудряшки, Гарри заулыбался еще ярче.  
  
\- Длинный день, ага? – выдохнул Томмо, ласково проводя большим пальцем по лбу Хаза и улыбаясь ему сверху вниз.  
  
Гарри кивнул:  
  
\- Да. Эти репетиции становятся уже почти жестокими. – Он сделал паузу и нашел взглядом глаза Луи. – Но, я имею в виду, могло быть и хуже… Если бы мне пришлось делать это в одиночку.  
  
Томлинсон согласно кивнул:  
  
\- Да, я счастлив, что мы есть друг у друга. - Он оставил легкий поцелуй на лбу кудрявого, и тот прикрыл глаза. Гарри знал, что между ними двумя это был совершенно обыкновенный жест, но в последние несколько недель он невольно чувствовал… что-то большее.  
  
И поначалу Стайлс не мог определить, в чем дело.  
  
Все эти восхищенные взгляды, которые они бросали друг на друга; то, как они притягивались друг к другу в большой толпе; как подстраивались друг под друга, чтобы все их движения внезапно совпадали; как они всегда находили причину, чтобы прикоснуться друг к другу…  
  
А потом осознание врезало ему под дых.  
  
Луи был для него больше, чем другом. _Всегда_.  
  
Конечно, у него и раньше бывали… интрижки на вечеринках, но чтобы так – никогда. И он не понимал, почему это происходит с ним сейчас, и не знал, что теперь делать. До него только дошло, что все уже случилось.  
  
Хотя теперь он безумно боялся об этом заговорить.  
  
Потому что признание означало бы, что в конце концов ему могут сделать больно. А заполучить разбитое вдребезги сердце – последнее, что ему бы хотелось.  
  
Так что пока он молчал.  
  
Однако это давалось непросто, особенно когда Луи продолжал целовать его лоб и щеки и перебирать волосы…  
  
Эх, как же бесит.  
  
\- Гарри, подними голову?  
  
Хаз уставился вверх с болезненным выражением на лице. Это вышло непроизвольно.  
  
\- Зачем?  
  
Луи улыбнулся и еще раз взъерошил младшему мальчишке кудри, садясь ровнее и вынуждая Гарри подняться с его коленей.  
  
\- Я собираюсь сходить поужинать с Элеанор, - слабо улыбнулся он, убирая в карман телефон. – Я уже немного опаздываю. Но, к счастью, ресторан немного ниже по улице, так что я быстро дойду.  
  
Луи осторожно приподнял Гарри с себя и тот закатил глаза, пока друг не видит.  
  
 _Элеанор_.  
  
У Гарри не было никаких объективных причин, чтобы недолюбливать ее – как он ранее высказался парням: она была женской версией Луи.  
  
Он обязан был улыбаться, ведь эти двое - безукоризненно очаровательная пара. Хаз видел, что она делает Луи счастливым, а он любил наблюдать, как друг улыбается. Но Гарри хмурился. Ему просто не хотелось, чтобы Луи уходил к Элеанор.  
  
Хаз застонал про себя: его раздирали противоречивые эмоции.  
  
Он ненавидел тот факт, что ему должна нравиться Элеанор, потому что на самом деле он хотел Луи для себя. И не желал ни с кем делиться.  
  
Но в то же самое время он хотел, чтобы друг был счастлив, и если Элеанор может сделать его таковым, значит, так и должно быть.  
  
Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Иногда на него накатывало желание бороться за Луи, и тогда хотелось высказать все, что бурлит внутри. Но голос в голове всегда останавливал кудрявого – утверждал, что такой шаг только причинит больше боли.  
  
Но прямо сейчас, когда Луи снял с вешалки свою куртку, Гарри внезапно ощутил прилив необычайной храбрости, достаточный для того, чтобы снести сдерживающие его стены и выйти на тропу войны. Если и существовало что-то, раздражающее его сильнее, чем свидания Луи и Элеанор, так это такие вот моменты, когда Томмо отдавал предпочтение своей девушке, а не ему.  
  
У него каждый раз было такое чувство, будто он получал пулю в упор.  
  
\- Хорошо, Гарри?  
  
Стайлс поднял на Луи глаза, окидывая того насмешливым взглядом.  
  
\- Да, я… вообще-то, нет, ничего не хорошо.  
  
Луи обеспокоенно обернулся к другу и бросил куртку на стул.  
  
\- В чем дело?  
  
Гарри вздохнул. _Стоит ли делать это? Подходящий ли момент?_ Он снова уставился в красивые голубые глаза и ощутил, как тяжело стучит сердце в груди.  
  
 _Да, оно того стоит._  
  
\- Лу, ты… ты когда-нибудь любил?  
  
Брови Луи взлетели на лоб от удивления. Если честно, он понятия не имел, как ответить на этот вопрос, потому что, ну… у него было ощущение, что признание может напугать младшего друга.  
  
Потому что по правде, Луи влюблялся и раньше. Была Ханна – девушка, с которой, как он думал тогда, они будут навечно. Была Элеанор, о которой он очень заботился.  
  
Но еще был Гарри.  
  
Луи понимал разницу между влюбленностью и _любовью_ … хотя, нет, не понимал до встречи с Гарри.  
  
Он вздохнул. Уже довольно давно он знал, что любит Гарри Стайлса… а еще он знал, что раскрытие этих чувств – _огромный_ риск.  
  
Хотя всегда подходил очень близко к тому, чтобы признаться. Бывали моменты, когда они просто смотрели друг на друга и между ними возникало удивительное взаимопонимание. Все равно, как если бы они одними глазами говорили друг другу «я люблю тебя».  
  
Но Луи полагал, что он один замечал это.  
  
Вздохнув, он уставился на выжидательно застывшего Гарри и решил избежать признания, ответив вопросом на вопрос.  
  
\- А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
Гарри снова застонал про себя. Конечно, этот наглец выкрутился, задав ответный вопрос. Типичный Луи!  
  
\- Ну, - с заиканием выдал Гарри, вставая и подходя к другу, - я… я… - слова застревали в горле. В голове это звучало намного лучше, чем вслух! – Луи, - снова начал он… но остановился. Он дошел до точки, сейчас он действительно мог высказать все, что накопилось.  
  
К черту правила. К дьяволу внутренний голос. Может быть, у него никогда больше не будет такого шанса. Он должен воспользоваться моментом, потому что сейчас или никогда.  
  
\- Луи, - по новой начал он, нервно улыбаясь. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.  
  
Луи же улыбнулся в ответ и чмокнул друга в щечку.  
  
\- Я же недалеко, солнце. Я скоро вернусь…  
  
\- Нет! – протестующе воскликнул Гарри, хватая Томмо за руку, которую тот протянул было за курткой.  
  
\- Гарри, да что с тобой? – поинтересовался Луи, вырывая запястье из хватки. Он не понимал, что творится с Хазом. Он растерялся. Почему Гарри так внезапно требует, чтобы он остался? Неужели он?..  
  
Стайлс нахмурился:  
  
\- Ничего. Я просто… Ненавижу, когда ты меня оставляешь. Почему тебе всегда нужно меня бросать… ради нее?  
  
Сердце Луи застыло на миллисекунду. Это значит, что Гарри скучает, если никого нет дома, потому что ему просто одиноко?  
  
Или… Гарри скучает именно _по нему_?  
  
\- Гарри, - медленно начал Луи, - она… она моя девушка. – Он едва сдержался, чтобы не поморщиться от этих слов, отчаянно желая, чтобы они были неправдой. – Я должен проводить с ней время. Ты ведь понимаешь это, так? Я хочу сказать, ты же всегда свободно приводишь девчонок, правда? – шутливо добавил Томмо, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.  
  
Но, судя по выражению лица Гарри, добился противоположного эффекта.  
  
\- Что ты пытаешься этим сказать? Луи, эти девчонки ничего для меня не значат! Единственный человек, который мне важен…  
  
Гарри успел себя остановить, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего. Ему следовало с самого начала прислушаться к голосу рассудка – тут ему нечего ловить. Он никогда не получит Луи.  
  
Хаз отступил на шаг назад и судорожно вздохнул. Луи в ответ одарил друга вопросительным взглядом, все еще пытаясь понять, что происходит.  
  
\- Гарри, что ты собирался сказать? – поинтересовался он, приближаясь на тот же шаг к кудрявому. Ему бы хотелось получить честный ответ, потому что если его подозрения подтвердятся, он с удовольствием пообещает, что тут же бросит Элеанор.  
  
\- Ничего, Луи. Просто… забудь. Давай, иди к Элеанор. Ты… ты же счастлив. И серьезно, это все, что мне нужно от тебя, - слабо пробормотал Гарри себе под нос, ощущая, как грудь сдавило, а в горле встал комок. Он тяжело сглотнул и тряхнул головой. Нет, он не будет плакать перед Луи. Как было бы здорово, если бы ничего этого никогда не случалось.  
  
Ему нужно убраться куда-нибудь из этой квартиры.  
  
Он лихорадочно оглядывался по сторонам, пока не уткнулся взглядом в крючок с ключами у двери. Пролетев мимо друга, он выпалил:  
  
\- Ты же пойдешь на свидание пешком? Не возражаешь, если я возьму машину, правда?  
  
\- Что? – потерянно переспросил опешивший Луи.  
  
Гарри застонал в голос.  
  
\- Машина, Луи. Я. Хочу. Взять. Твою. Машину.   
  
Он очень быстро выходил из себя, скорее всего, от жгучего стыда. Нужно было все взвесить, прежде чем заводить этот разговор. И чем он только думал? Точно поехал крышей, раз так лоханулся и решил на мгновенье, что Луи когда-нибудь будет чувствовать к нему то же самое.  
  
Полный идиот.  
  
Томлинсон замотал головой и попытался еще раз въехать в ситуацию. Нет, он не собирается отпускать Гарри. Если Хаз не будет бороться за них, то, черт побери, Луи будет!  
  
\- Гарри, пожалуйста, _не уходи_. Поговори со мной. Просто… скажи мне, о чем ты думаешь…  
  
\- Поверь, это не стоит обсуждений, - Гарри окинул друга печальным взглядом и отвернулся обратно к ключам, снимая с крючка те, что были от автомобиля Луи.  
  
\- Гарри, - с опаской позвал старший парень, наблюдая за действиями кудрявого, - не уходи. Тебе нельзя водить, у тебя нет прав, - строго добавил он.  
  
\- Это не остановило тебя в прошлый раз, когда ты пустил меня за руль, верно? – мимоходом бросил Стайлс, одарив Томмо снисходительным взглядом.  
  
\- Прекрати! – воскликнул Луи, пытаясь достучаться до взбалмошного мальчишки. – Просто вернись обратно и поговори со мной. _Не оставляй меня_. – Старший из парней уже ощущал себя настолько беспомощным, что был готов умолять, но это ровным счетом не имело никакого значения. Гарри был упрям, словно стена из кирпича, – до него было так же ужасно трудно донести хоть толику здравого смысла сейчас.  
  
Стайлс медленно развернулся на пятках и впился в Луи взглядом.  
  
\- Почему нет? Ты все время меня оставляешь. _Ради Элеанор_ , - добил он с легкой усмешкой.  
  
И прежде чем Луи успел хоть что-то ответить, Гарри вылетел из квартиры, оставляя ошарашенного друга в темной гостиной.  
  
Несколько мгновений спустя соседи имели удовольствие наблюдать Томлинсона, отчаянно мечущегося по улице в поисках кудрявого недоразумения. Гарри так и не вернулся.  
  
Если бы Луи только знал, что тогда он видел Хаза живым в последний раз...  
  
***   
  
Корреспондент: Анна Бейли  
  
Дата публикации: 12 ноября  
  
 **ГАРРИ СТАЙЛС ТРАГИЧНО СКОНЧАЛСЯ В АВТОМОБИЛЬНОЙ АВАРИИ**  
  
 _Это всегда трагедия, когда мир теряет талантливого человека. К сожалению, с тяжелым сердцем вынуждена сообщить о смерти Гарри Стайлса, одного из членов популярной группы One Direction.  
  
Прошлым вечером, около 22:30, певец, незаконно управляющий автомобилем (Стайлсу было всего 17, и по закону он не мог в таком возрасте получить права), потерял над ним контроль на односторонней улице и врезался в дерево. От удара машину расплющило о ствол, и парень погиб от полученных повреждений.  
  
В заключении судмедэкспертов сообщается, что основной причиной смерти стало повреждение головы о руль. Также было зафиксировано обильное кровотечение и повреждение мозга от удара.  
  
Кроме того, дверь со стороны водителя оказалась глубоко вдавлена внутрь салона и нанесла Гарри повреждения в область живота.  
  
По семнадцатилетнему парню скорбит его мать, Энн, которая только покачала головой в ответ на просьбу об интервью и молча ушла с места аварии. По нему скорбит его приемный отец, сестра, четверо лучших друзей по группе и миллионы фанатов, которые любили его и поддерживали в столь короткой, к сожалению, карьере.  
  
Наша редакция выражает искренние соболезнования друзьям и семье Гарри.  
  
А. Бейли_  
  
***   
  
Зейн Малик простонал сквозь зубы, входя в отделение экстренной помощи вслед за каталкой с бессознательным телом Луи.  
  
Он бегло оглядел просторное помещение, отмечая чисто-белые стены и полную суматоху, царящую тут, и обернулся к Найлу, который уже заметил потерянное состояние друга и протянул ему руку. Малик с благодарностью стиснул ее и ощутил, как от этого прикосновения мышцы чуть расслабились.  
  
Зейн отчаянно ненавидел только одно место – больницы.  
  
Потому что для него пребывание в них никогда не заканчивалось хорошо.  
  
Он уже потерял Гарри, одного из своих самых близких друзей в этом мире, и не был готов потерять еще кого-то.  
  
Найл снова сжал его ладонь, показывая следовать за собой, и Зейн сдвинулся с места, ступая так осторожно, будто шел по стеклу. Его сердце колотилось со скоростью тысяча ударов в минуту. Он уже знал, что Луи всего лишь без сознания, но тот факт, что они снова находились в больнице, где было объявлено о смерти Гарри, вызывал настоящую панику.  
  
Найл затащил друга дальше, в небольшое помещение и ободряюще улыбнулся ему:  
  
\- Зейн, Луи очнулся!  
  
Малик моментально выпустил спасительную руку и рванул к старшему члену группы. Луи уставился на него снизу вверх и слабо улыбнулся. Но прежде чем он успел хоть что-то произнести, сильные руки Зейна обвились вокруг него. Темноволосый парень уткнулся лицом в изгиб его шеи и всхлипнул.  
  
\- Л-луи, я-я… я так рад, что ты в порядке…  
  
Томмо, все еще смущенный реакцией друга, легонько погладил его по спине.  
  
\- Со мной все хорошо, Зейн. Правда, я в порядке. Всего лишь легкое сотрясение, и все.  
  
Зейн только замотал головой, продолжая всхлипывать, цепляться за Луи и прижимать его к себе.  
  
\- Я боялся, что ты тоже умрешь, как Гарри, - прохныкал он, и Томлинсон перевел взгляд на Найла, чьи глаза тоже становились подозрительно влажными. Лиам, наблюдающий всю развернувшуюся сцену со своего стула у кровати, поднялся и опустил тяжелую ладонь на плечо Малика.  
  
Тот выпустил Луи и оглянулся. Лиам, извечный Папочка группы, кивнул головой в сторону Томмо и мягко улыбнулся.  
  
\- Давай, Зейн, - пробормотал он, прежде чем приобнять Найла и повести его прочь. – Зейну нужна минутка, Найлер.  
  
Блондин понятливо кивнул и вслед за другом вышел из палаты, оставляя ребят наедине. Луи оторвал взгляд от захлопнувшейся двери и уставился на Зейна, вздыхая.  
  
Он помнил их последнюю ссору и то, насколько она была ужасной. Хотя они оба быстро переступили через обиду, это было одно из тех событий, что не забываются так просто. А с их плотным расписанием парни так и не нашли времени все обсудить. Только бесстрастно кинули друг другу короткое «прости» на следующий день.  
  
Зейн взял Луи за руку и очертил большим пальцем контуры костяшек, отчего по телу Томмо прошла волна дрожи – так раньше всегда делал Гарри, перед тем как извиниться.  
  
\- Луи, я… прости меня за тот день, когда я накричал на тебя, - он сделал паузу, чтобы стереть слезы, и продолжил. – Думаю, я был так зол потому, что сердился и на себя тоже. – Он благодарно улыбнулся Луи. – Просто я ведь тоже так и не смог справиться с тем, что случилось. Я все время об этом думаю. Я думаю о нем, о том, как мы все были счастливы. И мне просто… плохо, но я не показываю своих чувств, как ты. Так открыто.  
  
Луи тяжело вздохнул. Он больше не злился на Зейна, но все эти признания… ну, он понятия не имел, что с ними делать. И потихоньку начинал нервничать по поводу того, куда может зайти дальше этот разговор. Он знал, что Зейн непременно вспомнит Гарри, и если честно, совершенно не был готов обсуждать свои эмоции.  
  
Особенно после последнего сна.  
  
И Зейн, конечно, оправдал все опасения, когда снова заговорил:  
  
\- Я знаю, что ты любил Гарри, Лу. Больше, чем кто-либо из нас. Я знаю, что это была любовь другого рода…  
  
\- Что, неужели все уже в курсе, Зейн? Они все знают, что я… я любил его? – устало спросил Луи. – Ответь мне.  
  
Малик кивнул.  
  
\- Да. Это было довольно очевидно, Лу.  
  
Томмо закатил глаза и закрыл лицо руками, застонав.  
  
Зейн рассмеялся и мягко погладил спину друга.  
  
\- Я удивлен, что тебе потребовалось так много времени, чтобы догадаться, что нам все известно. Когда Гарри еще был с нами… было очень трудно игнорировать вас двоих. – Он внимательно посмотрел на Луи и ласковым жестом провел по взъерошенной макушке. – И, Луи, нам все равно! Ну, то есть… конечно, нам не все равно, но мы не испытываем негативных эмоций по этому поводу. Мы, парни и я, вообще-то восхищаемся тем, как сильно вы любили друг друга. Мы так рады, что ты смог найти того, кто делал тебя счастливым, Лу. Кого-то, кто… дополнял тебя, как это делал Гарри. Если честно, иногда казалось, что он был недостающим кусочком головоломки по имени Луи Томлинсон.  
  
Луи усмехнулся, а Зейн продолжил:  
  
\- Я думаю, все замечали, как вы словно… подстраиваетесь друг под друга. Понимаешь, о чем я? Например, когда ты шевелился или менял положение, он делал тоже самое, чтобы вы идеально дополняли друг друга. – Он улыбнулся и покачал головой. – Словно некая гравитация притягивала вас друг к другу.  
  
Луи тоже кивнул и провел рукой по волосам. Конечно, он не ожидал ничего подобного. А еще он не был готов к неожиданно затопившему его разум раскаянию.  
  
Он чувствовал свою вину за то, что позволил Гарри выйти из квартиры в тот злополучный вечер. Сожалел о том, что однажды разрешил Хазу сесть за руль автомобиля. И раскаивался, что не был более осторожным.  
  
Но больше всего он жалел, что не сказал Гарри о своих чувствах, пока тот был жив. Потому что теперь у него больше никогда не будет такой возможности. Ему больше не выпадет шанса любить Гарри не скрываясь. Он никогда не сможет открыто выражать свои чувства. И сейчас ему до безумия этого хотелось.  
  
Зейн осторожно тряхнул Луи за плечо, пытаясь выдернуть его из размышлений.  
  
\- Луи?  
  
Старший парень поднял на друга умоляющий взгляд, и тот верно расшифровал просьбу.  
  
\- Ладно. Хорошо. Значит, ты хочешь побыть один?  
  
\- Ничего такого… это не из-за тебя, Зейн. Просто… вспомнилось разное.  
  
Малик усмехнулся и прижался губами к щеке Луи. Он оставил быстрый поцелуй и отстранился.  
  
\- Ладно тогда. Мы с ребятами пойдем. Я зайду завтра, хорошо?  
  
Томмо благодарно кивнул:  
  
\- Ага, звучит замечательно. До завтра.  
  
\- Ладно, - Зейн направился к выходу, но у двери снова обернулся. – Я люблю тебя, Луи.  
  
Томлинсон тоже заулыбался:  
  
\- И я тебя люблю.  
  
Зейн улыбнулся в ответ и быстро вышел из палаты, а Луи наконец-то выдохнул. Он даже не осознавал, что задерживал дыхание.  
  
Но спустя несколько минут его расслабленное и задумчивое настроение прервала вошедшая медсестра.  
  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Томлинсон. Я зашла напомнить вам, что вы должны пройтись немного и подышать свежим воздухом, чтобы мозгу хватало кислорода для восстановления, - улыбнулась она. – Кроме того, уверена, что такому занятому парню, как вы, не помешает небольшая зарядка.  
  
Луи с благодарностью вздохнул:  
  
\- Да, это было бы замечательно.  
  
Медсестра, изящная симпатичная девушка с короткими светлыми волосами, помогла Томмо подняться на ноги. А Луи тем временем внимательно рассматривал ее – она смотрела на него с каким-то непонятным выражением.  
  
Это было странно.  
  
Медсестра вывела его из палаты, продолжая придерживать за талию, и они направились по длинному коридору, окрашенному в белый цвет.  
  
\- Что ж, у вас сегодня было много посетителей, - внезапно произнесла она.  
  
\- Да, - со смешком согласился Луи.  
  
\- Наверное, эти ребята за вас переживают, - усмехнулась девушка себе под нос. – Очень сильно!  
  
\- Да, они такие. Я их всех просто до смерти обожаю. Они для меня как братья… нет, они и есть мои братья.  
  
Блондинка кивнула и нервно оглянулась по сторонам, что показалось Луи чрезвычайно подозрительным. Он тоже обернулся, пытаясь сообразить, что она высматривает.  
  
\- Все нормально? – осторожно поинтересовался парень.  
  
Она резко повернула к нему голову. Глаза были большие и обеспокоенные. Девушка попыталась быстро натянуть на лицо маску спокойствия, но Луи был слишком проницателен – он уже понял, что что-то не так.  
  
\- Да, все хорошо. Я просто думаю, что нам нужно свернуть здесь…  
  
Луи проследил за направлением, указанным ее наманикюренным пальчиком, и тряхнул головой, прочитав надпись над двойными дверями, ведущими в другой коридор.  
  
\- Зачем мы идем в хирургическое отделение? – настороженно спросил он у настойчиво ведущей его туда девушки. Томлинсон уперся пятками в пол и развернулся, заметив, что она смотрит на последнюю одинокую дверь в конце коридора, в который они вышли из палаты самого Томмо. – Что там? – задал он новый вопрос, направляясь к этой загадочной двери.  
  
\- Ничего! – воскликнула медсестра, хватая его за руку и утягивая в направлении другого крыла. Луи попытался еще раз оглянуться на дверь, но девушка снова отвлекла его внимание, притягивая его ближе.  
  
Но ей почти сразу же пришлось выпустить его руку, потому что ее пейджер громко запиликал.  
  
\- Черт! – вырвалось у нее вслух, стоило глянуть на дисплей. Девушка застонала и на мгновенье расстроенно откинула голову назад.  
  
Когда она снова обернулась к Луи, он уже невинно хлопал глазками.  
  
\- Простите, мистер Томлинсон, мне нужно бежать, Синий Код … Давайте, я отведу вас обратно…  
  
\- Нет! – моментально возразил Луи. – Я в порядке, правда. Идите. Я сам могу погулять. У меня сотрясение, а не аневризма, - добавил он, ухмыляясь, на что медсестра только закатила глаза.  
  
\- Хорошо, но… идите сразу к палате, ладно? Не ходите туда… куда вам нельзя. Вам все понятно?  
  
Луи расплылся в самой очаровательной улыбке из своего арсенала и кивнул:  
  
\- Конечно.  
  
Медсестра помахала ему рукой и тут же унеслась по коридору в сторону отделения неотложной помощи, не интересуясь больше его скромной персоной. Луи пожал плечами и снова обернулся к той двери, приближения к которой она так старалась избежать.  
  
Он поспешно оглядел коридор, который теперь казался совершенно пустынным, за исключением вахтера и секретарши, клевавшей носом над требующими перепроверки документами.   
  
Еще раз пожав плечами, Луи быстро направился к таинственной двери, все еще гадая, что такого могло за ней находиться, чтобы медсестра столь упорно не желала его туда подпускать.  
  
Томмо уже почти подошел к двери вплотную, когда резко замер на полушаге, различив имя пациента на табличке.  
  
Нет…  
  
Нет…  
  
 **Нет.**  
  
 _Этого не может быть_.  
  
Сердце Луи остановилось. Разум поплыл, словно желе. И если бы желудок мог подпрыгнуть так высоко, как намеревался, он бы уже лежал на полу без возможности возвращения внутрь тела. Ноги подкосились, и парень ощутил, что падает. Но прежде чем глаза закатились, а голова стукнулась об пол, он успел в последний раз поймать мельком имя, выведенное на двери.  
  
 ****

**Гарри Стайлс**

 


	8. Глава 7

\- _Прыгни со мной_.  
  
Молочно-белоснежная рука протянулась к нему, но парень только уставился на нее, мотая головой.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Почему? – Звук этого ангельского голоса вынудил его поднять голову и почти улыбнуться.  
  
Но потом он вспомнил об обстоятельствах.  
  
\- Потому что, если ты прыгнешь – _умрешь_.  
  
Кудрявый мальчишка всмотрелся вниз за край сцены (они находились на немыслимой высоте) и снова обернулся к парню, теперь вцепившемуся в его ладонь. И улыбнулся во все тридцать два зуба, ни на секунду не замешкавшись:  
  
\- Но если _ты_ прыгнешь _со мной_ , то тоже умрешь. Разве ты не понимаешь? Мы можем умереть вместе. Мы можем _быть_ вместе.  
  
Луи судорожно вздохнул и шагнул к Гарри, тоже выглядывая за край.  
  
И с удивлением обнаружил, что это не вызвало у него никакого страха. На самом деле, он был даже заинтригован. Что будет, если он прыгнет? Что он почувствует? Что тогда произойдет? Он по-прежнему будет с Гарри?  
  
Он не был уверен.  
  
Но еще он всерьез рассматривал возможные плюсы. Если он умрет, ему не придется больше так отчаянно скучать по Гарри. Он осознал, что если умрет, то, в общем-то, не сильно расстроится, потому что на самом деле… жизнь без Гарри настолько ужасна, что он не может даже описать этого словами. Так что, может быть, он хотя бы освободится от боли, которую ощущает непрерывно с того самого дня, как Хаз умер.  
  
Луи почувствовал, как хватка Гарри на его запястье стала крепче, и поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом с сияющими глазами.  
  
\- Ты пойдешь со мной?  
  
Луи не мог заставить себя заговорить, словно кто-то запер его голос в шкатулку, ключ от которой никак не получается найти.  
  
\- Пойдем со мной? – взмолился Гарри.  
  
И прежде чем Луи успел открыть рот, чтобы издать хоть звук, Гарри выпустил его руку и шагнул к краю.  
  
\- Ладно, ты не хочешь. С моей стороны было нечестно просить тебя об этом, - мрачно улыбнулся кудрявый. – Прости.  
  
И потом он спрыгнул.  
  
***   
  
\- На самом деле, это не страшно, знаешь.  
  
\- Что не страшно?  
  
\- Умирать.  
  
Луи вытаращился на него, а потом моргнул.  
  
\- Не страшно? Это выглядит ужасающе.  
  
Гарри мягко улыбнулся.  
  
\- Зависит от того, с какой стороны посмотреть.  
  
\- Как это?  
  
\- Ну, если ты рассматриваешь это как потерю чего-то, то да, это страшно. Потому что… - он сделал паузу, подбирая слова. – Потому что тогда все закончится.  
  
Луи кивнул, и Гарри продолжил.  
  
\- Но я смотрю на это по-другому. Я представляю себе… новое место. Место, где я никогда не был. Я попадаю в новые места каждый раз. Но, - Хаз грустно глянул на Луи. – Я всегда один. Знаю, я сказал, что все это здорово, но вот одиночество… по-настоящему пугает. – Кудрявый снова замолчал и уставился на свои руки, перебирая пальцами, прежде чем снова посмотреть в глаза Томмо. – Я никогда не знаю, что со мной может случиться, - закончил он, рвано выдыхая.  
  
\- Гарри… - осторожно начал Луи.  
  
\- Давай, Лу, - практически взмолился Хаз, хватая друга за руки. – Почему ты не хочешь пойти со мной?  
  
\- Потому, что я не готов умереть, - выпалил Луи так легко, что это удивило его самого.  
  
\- Даже если вместе со мной? Луи, я бы никогда не попросил тебя о том, с чем бы ты не справился! Ты сможешь… мы оба сможем.  
  
Луи одарил Гарри сочувственным взглядом и чмокнул его в макушку.  
  
\- Прости, Хаз, мне жаль.  
  
Они уставились глаза в глаза.  
  
\- Мне тоже, - прошептал Гарри.  
  
И потом исчез.  
  
***   
  
\- На что это похоже?  
  
\- Что похоже, Лу?  
  
\- Прыжок. Смерть. Все это.  
  
\- Я уже говорил, что это не страшно…  
  
\- Я спрашиваю о том, что происходит дальше.  
  
\- Ох.  
  
\- Ага.  
  
\- Ну, не так уж плохо. – Он сделал паузу, вздрогнув. – Было бы лучше, если бы ты сам все увидел, Луи. Если бы ты присоединился ко мне.  
  
\- Не знаю, смогу ли.  
  
Гарри разочарованно уставился вниз, но усмехнулся:  
  
\- Ты каждый раз так отвечаешь.  
  
***   
  
\- Я люблю тебя, Луи.  
  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
\- Тогда прыгни со мной.  
  
\- Это не так-то просто.  
  
\- _Это так же просто, как прыгнуть с табуретки_ …  
  
\- Я не о самом прыжке беспокоюсь, а о том, что будет дальше.  
  
\- Но с тобой буду я.  
  
\- Знаю…  
  
\- Я не хочу уходить один…  
  
\- Тогда не уходи! Не прыгай. Просто останься…  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной…  
  
\- Гарри…  
  
\- Ненавижу одиночество. Мне страшно уходить одному. С тобой я чувствую себя в безопасности…  
  
\- Я знаю.  
  
\- …И какая разница, что ты оставишь все позади? – поинтересовался Гарри. – Ты будешь со мной. А я с тобой. Ты - все, что мне нужно.  
  
\- Гарри…  
  
\- Я знаю, что для тебя это сложно. Но неужели ты не можешь сделать это для меня?  
  
Луи уставился на Хаза. В животе у него все сжалось, а сердце быстро заколотилось в груди.  
  
 _Что делать?_  
  
\- Пожалуйста, Луи, ради меня.  
  
Когда парень так и не ответил, Гарри нахмурился, и с ним начало твориться что-то странное.  
  
Гарри начал светиться.  
  
Луи поднялся на ноги вслед за другом, и младший мальчишка запаниковал.  
  
\- Что… что со мной происходит?  
  
Томмо вцепился в плечи Хазза, пытаясь понять, откуда берется свет, окружающий его тело.  
  
\- Я… я не знаю.  
  
А потом внезапно к кудрявому протянулся светящийся луч, и кто-то был на другом его конце. Гарри физически оттаскивали от Томмо.  
  
\- Луи! – Гарри протянул руки, чтобы Луи мог поймать его, но тот не успел.  
  
Хаз уставился на Томмо взглядом, полным паники, и Луи бросился к нему. Мальчишку утаскивало во тьму. Если бы не свечение, Луи никогда не смог бы найти любимого.  
  
\- Гарри! Вернись! Вернись!  
  
\- Я не могу! Я не… _что-то тянет меня_!  
  
\- Что мне сделать?! – выкрикнул Луи, все еще пытаясь догнать Хазза. Ему казалось, что между ними осталось всего каких-то несколько дюймов, но стоило моргнуть, и Гарри был уже за несколько миль, все еще утаскиваемый в темноту.  
  
\- Я не знаю!  
  
\- Гарри! Я… Я пойду с тобой! Просто постарайся и вернись ко мне! – в страхе завопил Луи. Он знал, что, вероятно, прыгнуть вместе с Гарри было не самой лучшей идеей, но чувствовал, будто если он озвучит эти слова, - так же, как Хаз, который умолял его в голос, – это как-то спасет кудрявого от этой силы, уволакивающей его.  
  
\- Я прыгну, Гарри! – отчаянно выкрикнул Томмо, продолжая бежать и тянуть к Хазу руки. – _Я ПРЫГНУ!_  
  
Но было уже поздно. Гарри совсем исчез. Его нигде больше не было. И вокруг не раздавалось ни звука.  
  
Луи уставился на то место, где в последний раз видел своего кудрявого мальчишку, ощущая, как сжимается горло, и надтреснутым голосом прошептал:  
  
\- _Я пойду с тобой_.  
  
***   
  
Луи проснулся в темноте. Он сел, осознавая, что лежал на неудобной больничной кровати, и щелкнул выключателем настольной лампы. Комнату залил свет, и глазам понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть.  
  
Но они тут же расширились, стоило парню увидеть, кто сидит на стуле у кровати. Руки мужчины были сложены на краю постели, а лицо спрятано в них. Кажется, он спал в очень неудобной позе.  
  
\- _С-саймон?_  
  
Саймон Коуэлл быстро выпрямился, негромко фыркнув, окинул Луи сонным взглядом и протер глаза.  
  
\- Привет, Лу.  
  
\- Что вы тут делаете? Все… все нормально? – взволнованно поинтересовался Луи, тревожно оглядываясь. Он что-то натворил? Зейну снова пришлось улететь домой по семейным обстоятельствам? Кто-то еще пострадал? С чего бы Саймону Коуэллу сидеть здесь посреди ночи, у его кровати? Саймон руководил парнями и искренне их любил, но он всегда был занятым человеком. И тот факт, что Коуэлл был здесь, очень напрягал Луи.  
  
Саймон вздохнул и наклонился вперед, опираясь руками о край кровати.  
  
\- Что ж, Лу, ты отключился в коридоре во время прогулки сегодня днем. Ты помнишь?  
  
Луи быстро кивнул. Как он мог забыть, что потерял сознание? А особенно, _почему_ это случилось.  
  
Гарри.  
  
\- Мне нужно идти, прямо сейчас. Простите, Саймон… - начал Луи, сбрасывая с себя одеяло и пытаясь спустить с кровати ноги.  
  
\- Не так быстро, - твердо произнес Саймон, удерживая парня за руку. – Ляг обратно. Нам нужно кое-что обсудить.  
  
Луи медленно заполз обратно в постель, не отрывая взгляда от устало сгорбленного силуэта мужчины. Когда он наконец устроился, Саймон спросил:  
  
\- Что ты делал в том конце коридора?  
  
Луи сделал глубокий вдох и выдох. Он не был уверен, стоит ли говорить Саймону о том, что он увидел. Что если он решит, что Луи спятил?  
  
Что если он _действительно_ не в себе?  
  
Саймон ждал ответа, и прямо сейчас мозг парня не мог выдумать ничего лучше, чем сказать правду.  
  
\- Я был там, потому что заметил имя Гарри на двери и… - Луи запнулся, растеряв все слова. – Я подумал, что он был в той палате. – Парень поднял глаза на Саймона, который таращился на него с приоткрытым ртом.  
  
\- Это глупо, я знаю. То есть, это же довольно распространенное имя… - забормотал Луи под пристальным взглядом мужчины.  
  
А Саймон не мог поверить в то, что услышал. Он так усердно старался скрыть все от Луи, и за одну минуту его тайна так легко обнаружилась.  
  
Черт.  
  
Он в полном дерьме.  
  
Может быть, Чарли был прав. Может быть, ему следовало сказать Луи правду. Саймон должен быть честен с собой: он видел, что Луи все равно страдает. А еще он знал по одному только взгляду на парня, когда тот говорил о Гарри, что Луи с трудом проживает каждый день без своей второй половинки.  
  
И поэтому Саймон решил, что уже хватит лжи, он должен все рассказать Луи.  
  
\- Луи, - оборвал парня Саймон.  
  
\- Да?.. – отозвался тот медленно, немного растерянный.  
  
\- Пойдем, прогуляемся.  
  
Саймон предложил Луи руку, и тот осторожно ее принял, сползая с постели и выходя из палаты вслед за мужчиной, направившимся к тому самому концу коридора.  
  
\- Куда мы идем? – спросил парень.  
  
Саймон ухмыльнулся:  
  
\- А ты как думаешь?  
  
Луи не ответил, потому что знал, что именно хотел сказать, но боялся произнести это вслух.  
  
А Саймон тем временем вел его именно туда, где была дверь с именем Гарри.  
  
Мужчина остановился прямо перед ней и обернулся с виноватым видом.  
  
\- Луи, я… прости, что не рассказал раньше. Я просто… я пытался защитить тебя и парней, и Гарри. Я не подумал о твоих чувствах, не думал ни о чем, кроме вашей защиты. Мне больно оттого, что вы перенесли страдания, которых можно было избежать, но, попытайся понять, то, что я сделал, было для вашей же пользы.  
  
Луи кивнул и устало улыбнулся, наблюдая, как Саймон открывает дверь в палату.  
  
Они вошли в тихое помещение, и взгляд Луи мгновенно прикипел к кровати, стоящей у дальней стены справа.  
  
Он не мог поверить своим глазам. Сердце подпрыгнуло в груди, а ноги чуть не подкосились, и внезапно мир стал намного светлее – светлее, чем когда-либо в его жизни.  
  
На больничной койке лежал, опутанный трубками системы поддержания жизни и капельницами, его любимый мальчишка.  
  
Гарри Стайлс лежал на больничной кровати. И он _дышал_.  
  
И Луи был почти уверен, что ему это не снится.  
  
\- Он не умер, - прошептал парень, быстро подлетая к Гарри и совершенно не зная, куда деть руки. Ему хотелось дотронуться до мальчика, поцеловать его, разбудить. Но он… не знал, с чего начать.  
  
Просто видеть Гарри наяву, а не во сне, - уже одно это дарило Луи ощущение целостности. Словно последние три месяца он был разбитой на кусочки вазой, не подлежащей восстановлению. Но стоило ему увидеть Гарри, и осколки, которыми он был, вновь собрались вместе с такой силой, что его невозможно было сломать снова.  
  
Осознав, что Гарри жив, Луи ощутил себя _непобедимым_.  
  
Глаза Луи пробежались по телу Гарри. Пальцы потянулись к мягким кудряшкам на голове. И он выдохнул:  
  
\- Не могу поверить, что он здесь.  
  
Такие родные черты лица Гарри, прикосновения и запах вернули воспоминания, которые он прятал от себя последние три месяца.  
  
Он снова чувствовал себя _живым_.  
  
Подушечки пальцев мягко прошлись по контурам лица, линии подбородка и остановились точно над сердцем. Ладонь Луи зависла над грудью Гарри, и он осознал, что боится положить ее туда.  
  
Он ненавидел это, но часть его полагала, что происходящее – слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Вдруг это на самом деле всего лишь _сон_ , который ощущается слишком реалистично? Может быть, здесь лежит мертвый Гарри, а все это – жестокий розыгрыш? Или этот Гарри сейчас проснется и снова будет умолять прыгнуть с ним?  
  
Луи выдохнул и решил рискнуть, понимая, что не выяснит правду, если не сделает этого. Он осторожно опустил руку на грудь Гарри, и его собственное сердце безумно громко застучало внутри.  
  
Нахмуренное выражение лица сменилось улыбкой сквозь слезы, когда он почувствовал глухие толчки под ладонью в такт своему сердцебиению. Их сердца отбивали единый ритм. Словно между ними существовала некая связь – словно они делили одно сердце на двоих.  
  
Луи стер снова выступившие на глазах слезы. Да. _Да_. Бог существует.  
  
Сердце Гарри Стайлса бьется. Живое сердце. Гарри _здесь_.  
  
\- Технически, да, Гарри жив, - мягко произнес Саймон, подходя к Луи сзади и опуская руку ему на плечо. – Но на самом деле, едва ли это так. Системы поддерживают жизнь его мозга. Но он… он не приходил в себя с момента аварии.  
  
Луи слушал, о чем говорит Саймон, только вполуха. Он понимал, что должен быть взбешен тем, что от него так долго скрывали правду, – потому, что Саймон врал ему. Но все это было сейчас так несущественно, потому что, черт побери, Гарри жив – и это главное.  
  
Это его шанс. У Луи теперь есть шанс его спасти. Разбудить. Он видел в этом знак, указывающий сделать то, чего он не мог сделать раньше.  
  
Указывающий, что он должен спасти Гарри.  
  
Но… как?  
  
\- Врачи говорят, что надежда есть, но в его состоянии не наблюдается улучшений… - продолжал Саймон, совершенно не замечая, что Луи уже не с ним.  
  
Каким образом он должен спасти Гарри? Он не врач и точно не мог бы им стать.  
  
Он мог бы петь Гарри. Он читал где-то, что музыка способна исцелять больных, чей мозг угасает...  
  
Хотя Луи тут же отбросил эту мысль. Мозг Гарри не умирал, он работал нормально.  
  
Хаз просто не просыпался.  
  
Луи вздохнул. Он мог бы поцеловать Гарри, и, может быть, тогда он бы проснулся?  
  
Парень выдал себе мысленную пощечину. _Приди в себя, Луи! Это же Диснеевская сказка! Соберись!_  
  
\- Выглядит так, будто он просто спит, - задумчиво произнес Саймон, уставившись на младшего члена группы.  
  
И как только Луи осознал эти слова, он внезапно понял – он знает, как спасти Гарри. Удивительно, что эта мысль не пришла ему в голову раньше.  
  
Он понимал, что это – безумие, и такое бывает только в книжках. Но у него было предчувствие… он нутром чувствовал, что это может сработать.  
  
Если где-то в этой вселенной существует Господь, это сработает.  
  
Луи поднял взгляд на Саймона, который все еще что-то бормотал, и одарил его широкой улыбкой. Мужчина невольно ответил тем же.  
  
\- Что ты придумал?  
  
Луи просто светился, пока план в его голове обретал законченную форму и смысл. В нем не было изъянов, это сработает.  
  
\- У меня есть план. План, как разбудить Гарри.  
  
Саймон закатил глаза:  
  
\- Ох, серьезно? И что ты собираешься делать?  
  
Луи замотал головой:  
  
\- Я не могу вам сказать.  
  
\- Почему это?  
  
\- Потому что тогда вы мне не позволите этого сделать.  
  
Саймон скрестил руки на груди.  
  
\- Что ж, тогда, вне всяких сомнений, я ничего не разрешу тебе делать.  
  
\- Саймон, пожалуйста, если я для вас не совсем пустое место, вы позволите мне осуществить задуманное. Я никому не причиню вреда и ничего не испорчу. Я просто побуду здесь. Вы… вы должны мне доверять.  
  
Саймон окинул взглядом умоляющего его парня. Ему абсолютно не нравилась даже мысль, что Луи что-то задумал.  
  
Но с другой стороны, никто больше ничего не мог поделать. И если выбирать из всех парней, кому можно доверить Гарри, то, конечно, только Луи.  
  
Луи, который продолжал таращиться на Саймона своим знаменитым умоляющим взглядом, и мужчина застонал, потирая глаза.  
  
\- Ладно, ладно, да. Я доверяю тебе.  
  
Луи заулыбался, а Саймон закончил:  
  
\- Я просто надеюсь, что твой план сработает.


	9. Глава 8

\- Ты точно уверен в этом?  
  
\- Да, Саймон, - протянул Луи в энный раз. – Я уверен.  
  
\- Тогда еще раз, _почему_ ты не хочешь говорить мне, что собираешься делать?  
  
Луи усмехнулся, вслед за Саймоном проходя по коридору к палате Гарри. Он нес в руках необходимые запасы. Прошло уже три дня с тех пор, как Луи узнал, что Гарри жив. И с тех пор Саймон не спускал с него глаз, чтобы убедиться, что он не проговорится о том, что видел, никому, даже парням.  
  
Луи было сложно хранить от них секрет, но Саймон пообещал, что если он будет держать рот на замке, то Коуэлл позволит ему осуществить свой план и попытаться разбудить Гарри.  
  
Так что Луи пришлось следить за своим слишком длинным языком.  
  
\- Потому что, - начал парень, открывая дверь палаты, - вы решите, что я спятил.  
  
\- Я уже думаю, что ты спятил, Луи, - возразил Саймон, шутливо улыбаясь, но эта улыбка быстро увяла. – Я боюсь, что твои надежды слишком безосновательны.  
  
Луи печально вздохнул. Конечно, Саймон так думает. Но Томлинсону сейчас совершенно не нужен был рядом человек, сомневающийся в нем. Он всем своим существом уверял себя, что все получится. И знал, что если в его душу прокрадутся хотя бы малейшие сомнения в самую последнюю минуту, он не сможет выполнить то, что задумал.  
  
И он не собирался позволять этому случиться.  
  
\- Ну, - начал Луи, - что это за мир, в котором нет надежды? Людям нужно во что-то верить, Саймон. Некоторые люди вообще полагаются только на веру. Им нужно что-то, ради чего можно жить.  
  
\- Я это знаю, - отозвался Саймон. – Я просто хочу сказать… я надеюсь, что ты живешь не только этой верой, есть еще столько вещей, ради которых стоит жить. Я только хочу убедиться, что ты знаешь, во что впутываешься!  
  
\- Саймон, - раздраженно вставил Луи. – Я думал, вы сказали, что доверяете мне.  
  
\- Да…  
  
\- Тогда к чему все эти вопросы? Вы сказали, что разрешаете мне это сделать. Вы разрешили мне попытаться. Так что, пожалуйста, просто… дайте мне попробовать.  
  
Саймон вздохнул. Он терпеть не мог видеть Луи или кого-то из парней в таком смятении. Но сейчас у него действительно были причины для беспокойства.  
  
Во-первых, Луи ни с кем не разговаривал с тех пор, как обнаружил, что Гарри жив. Он просто пялился в пустоту и отвечал на вопросы короткими кивками или односложными фразами.  
  
Абсолютно не похоже на Луи.  
  
Во-вторых, этот его «план» казался Саймону каким-то смутным. Почему так необходимо хранить все в секрете? Почему Луи не может рассказать ему, что происходит?  
  
И в-третьих, для чего нужны эти таблетки? Снотворное?  
  
\- Ты мне хотя бы скажешь, зачем тебе нужно вот это? – поинтересовался Саймон, указывая на бутылочки, которые Луи сжимал в руках.  
  
Тот нахмурился, не слишком обрадованный вопросами.  
  
\- Если я вам расскажу, это выдаст весь мой план. А я уже говорил, что не позволю вам его узнать.  
  
\- Почему ты не даешь мне помочь?  
  
Луи застонал.  
  
\- Саймон, это не ваша проблема и не вам ее решать.  
  
\- Кто сказал, что решать ее должен ты?! Тебе только двадцать. Ты певец, а не врач! Ты даже не знаешь…  
  
\- Ну и что, что я не врач?! Саймон, я не могу… я не смогу жить, не выяснив, что бы произошло, если бы я все-таки попытался разбудить Гарри, если упущу шанс сделать это. Поэтому, пожалуйста, я вас умоляю, оставьте меня с Гарри наедине, чтобы я мог совершить задуманное? Я думаю, у меня осталось не так много времени.  
  
Саймон вздохнул, его напряженные плечи опустились сами собой, пока он изучал Луи. Он видел по искренности, которой светились глаза парня, что тот не собирается сдаваться. Он хочет это сделать. Саймон знал, что Луи любит этого мальчишку, лежащего на больничной кровати, всем сердцем. Он готов рискнуть всем, лишь бы ему дали этот шанс разбудить Гарри. И если это не любовь, то Саймон затрудняется сказать, что такое любовь.  
  
Серьезно, кто он такой, чтобы запрещать Луи попытаться разбудить любимого человека?  
  
Саймон снова взглянул на парня и кивнул, отступая на несколько шагов к двери, ведущей в коридор.  
  
\- Ладно, Луи. Хорошо. Я тебя оставлю. Только… пообещай мне, что ты не причинишь вред себе или Гарри. Пожалуйста, я хочу, чтобы с тобой все было хорошо.  
  
Луи ухмыльнулся в ответ, прекрасно зная, что его план с легкостью может обернуться нарушением всех этих обещаний. Однако он кивнул и махнул рукой.  
  
\- Обещаю.  
  
\- Хорошо. Я буду в комнате ожидания.  
  
С этими словами и полуулыбкой на губах Саймон вышел из палаты, оставляя Луи наедине с Гарри.  
  
Старший парень обернулся и уставился на мальчишку на кровати, который даже понятия не имел о присутствии друга в комнате. Грустно вздохнув, Луи подошел к постели.  
  
Он знал, что для него нет ни малейшего шанса умереть. Он знал это наверняка.  
  
Но еще он понимал, что если Гарри не проснется – если план провалится, – тогда… какой ему смысл вообще даже пытаться быть счастливым?  
  
Луи снова уставился на Гарри. Он знал, что должен это сделать. Не важно, что из этого выйдет, он знал, что обязан попытаться.  
  
На прикроватном столике Гарри расположилось все, что будет нужно Луи. Он сделал глубокий вдох и выдох – сейчас или никогда.  
  
Медленно подойдя к столику, он уставился вниз на маленький пузырек со снотворным и бутылочку с жидким холодным лекарством.  
  
Он застонал. Да, он понимал, что должен быть в полном отрубе, если хочет, чтобы это сработало. Полностью бессознательным, чтобы никакая внешняя сила не смогла его разбудить.  
  
Так же, как ни одна сила не способна разбудить Гарри.  
  
Луи перевел взгляд от столика к Хазу и позволил себе полюбоваться им несколько секунд.  
  
Боже, он такой красивый.  
  
Такой… умиротворенный во сне.  
  
Луи склонился к кровати, чтобы обвести пальцами контуры лица Гарри. Кожа была такая холодная, но сквозь этот холод все равно пробивалось знакомое ощущение тепла от касания, отчего по позвоночнику Луи побежали мурашки.  
  
\- Все хорошо, Гарри, - прошептал Луи. – Ты проснешься.  
  
Он окинул кудрявого мальчишку взглядом с головы до ног и хмыкнул про себя.  
  
\- То, что должно случиться, наверное, будет страшным, но ты должен мне доверять. Я… я знаю, что скорее всего ты меня сейчас не слышишь, но я надеюсь, что ты доверишься мне.  
  
Луи плавно выдохнул и провел рукой по непослушным кудряшкам.  
  
\- Ладно, Хазза, а теперь я… я собираюсь попробовать разбудить тебя.  
  
Луи вздохнул и улегся рядом с Гарри на маленькую больничную койку. Судорожно вздохнув, он взял Хаза за руку и с легкостью переплел их пальцы. Погладил костяшки, наслаждаясь мягкостью кожи под подушечкой большого пальца.  
  
Боже, как же он скучал по ощущению Гарри рядом. Он думал, что уже забыл, каково это, но одно прикосновение – и знакомые чувства снова затопили его, будто никуда и не пропадали.  
  
Луи опять уставился на маленькую бутылочку с жидкостью, стоящую на краю столика. А потом перевел взгляд на две крохотные белые таблетки, приготовленные рядом с бутылочкой. Сделав еще один дрожащий вздох, парень взял бутылочку, обернулся на Гарри и отпил один глоток. Быстро схватил две таблетки, засунул в рот и проглотил и их тоже, прекрасно зная, что как только он это сделает, эффект двух разных лекарств вступит в полную силу.  
  
Конечно, он тут же ощутил легкость и сильное головокружение. Тело перестало повиноваться, и вскоре он был почти полностью парализован. Луи закрыл глаза, отлично зная, что произойдет дальше.  
  
И с идеальной точностью, совсем как он планировал, все провалилось во тьму.  
  
***   
  
Луи проснулся – не в больничной кровати, а в своем сне.  
  
Он сел, и первое, что заметил, что сидит на твердой поверхности. Опустив взгляд вниз, он обнаружил, как и во многих снах до этого, что находится на сцене.  
  
Только в этот раз сцена была окружена вовсе не темнотой – вместо этого вокруг был театр. С высоких стен спускались занавеси бронзового и темно-красного цвета, от потолка до самого пола. Сидения были чуть больше, чем обычно, и с той высоты, на которой он находился, Луи видел, что они обиты красным бархатом. Оглядываясь по сторонам, парень заулыбался, чувствуя себя как дома.  
  
Но эта улыбка выцвела, стоило ему заметить внизу под сценой оркестровую яму в сотни футов глубиной. Луи застонал, понимая, что он должен немедленно приступить к действию, чтобы осуществить свой план.  
  
Но для начала нужно было найти Гарри.  
  
На первый взгляд сцена казалась относительно небольшой, но с каждым сделанным Луи шагом она, казалось, становилась все шире и длиннее. Это раздражало, потому что Томмо знал, что действие лекарств не продлится долго.  
  
Он продолжил идти, постоянно меняя направление, пока неожиданно не услышал мягкий голос.  
  
Кажется, этот голос… что-то намурлыкивал.  
  
Развернувшись, Луи пошел на звук и через несколько мгновений осознал, что голос вовсе не мурлыкал мелодию под нос.  
  
Он пел.  
  
И Луи знал, что этот голос мог принадлежать только одному человеку.  
  
Дойдя до задней кулисы, он завернул к черной занавеси, из-под которой снизу пробивался свет. Улыбнувшись, Луи подошел к ней и отдернул в сторону, заглядывая.  
  
Конечно же, там стоял светящийся Гарри. Сжимая в руке микрофон, он тихо пел:  
  
\- _Nothing’s fine, I’m torn_.*  
  
Луи заморгал от увиденной картинки и понял, что он впервые обратил внимание на наряд друга. На Гарри были красные брюки и темно-синий блейзер, белая рубашка под ним, а на ногах белые кеды.  
  
Он выглядел довольно просто, но из-за окружающего его тело свечения это ошеломляло.  
  
Луи вытряхнул себя из транса и взглянул на Гарри внимательней – у него есть дело, которое надо выполнить как можно быстрее.  
  
\- Хазза!  
  
Гарри вскинул голову, отрываясь от микрофона, и улыбнулся Луи.  
  
\- Привет, Лу.  
  
Луи кивнул ему и засунул руку в карман, подманивая мальчишку другой.  
  
\- Привет, давай прогуляемся, а?  
  
\- Куда?  
  
\- Просто… вокруг. Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, - закончил Луи, наконец воплощая задуманное.  
  
Гарри обернулся на микрофон и вздохнул, возвращая его на место на стойке, а затем вышел вслед за Луи из-за кулис.  
  
\- Давай только быстро? – смущенно попросил он. – У меня концерт, - ответил Хаз на растерянный взгляд Луи и указал на зрительный зал. Еще мгновенье назад бывшие пустыми кресла теперь неожиданно оказались занятыми.  
  
Луи воспринял это как знак – у него осталось совсем мало времени.  
  
\- Слушай, Гарри, - начал он, пытаясь изложить суть как можно быстрее. – Я немного из другого мира. Я… в моем мире, Гарри, ты… ты умер три месяца назад.  
  
Луи быстро покосился на Гарри, проверяя его реакцию. Однако тот только кивнул головой, как если бы принял это к сведению и ждал продолжения.  
  
\- И я ужасно страдал без тебя, Гарри. Так сильно, что мне снились сны о тебе каждую ночь. И в моих снах каждую ночь ты умирал…  
  
\- Я знаю, - прервал его Гарри, изучая пол под ногами. – Я знаю. Я… думаю, я тоже видел тебя. Ну, я знаю, что видел. Ты всегда здесь. Я прошу тебя прыгнуть со мной, но ты никогда этого не делаешь, - грустно произнес он.  
  
Луи внезапно заулыбался, осознав, что его догадки подтверждаются.  
  
\- Знаю, прости. Но… есть причина, по которой ты видишь меня, а я – тебя. Помнишь, когда я первый раз увидел тебя на сцене, ты был удивлен тем, что мне это удалось?  
  
\- Да, - подтвердил Гарри, его глаза зажглись от воспоминаний. – Потому что я думал, что живые не могут видеть мертвых.  
  
Луи взволнованно закивал.  
  
\- Именно! Видишь ли, Гарри, причина, по которой ты можешь видеть меня, а я – тебя во снах в том… ну… что ты тоже видишь сон обо мне.  
  
\- Но… я думал, что умер в твоем мире…  
  
Луи замотал головой.  
  
\- Нет, любимый. Ты не умер. Все это время ты спал… это что-то вроде комы. Но ты все еще спишь. И ты видишь меня во сне… видишь нас.  
  
Гарри медленно кивнул, выдыхая, когда понял, что задерживал воздух в легких. Он усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
  
\- То есть, все это значит, что я сплю? И… прямо сейчас… мы… во сне?  
  
Луи согласно хмыкнул:  
  
\- Я думаю, так, да.  
  
\- Значит, все это время… мы были… на разных концах наших снов? – спросил Гарри.  
  
\- Именно, - подтвердил Луи.  
  
\- Ладно, но в таком случае, чей это сон? Твой или мой?  
  
Луи пожал плечами и посмотрел в пол, прежде чем взглянуть в глаза Гарри:  
  
\- Я думаю… думаю, он _наш_.  
  
Гарри слабо улыбнулся:  
  
\- То есть вместо того чтобы быть на разных концах этого мира… мы оказались одновременно в одном и том же? – Он невольно заулыбался на следующих словах: - Вместе?  
  
Луи тоже улыбнулся и облегченно выдохнул:  
  
\- Да.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся в ответ, но тут же снова вернулся к подозрительности:  
  
\- Но подожди… как ты вообще тут оказался? Это же не сказка. Как мы оба очутились в одном сне?  
  
Луи усмехнулся, находя слова, которые он собирался произнести, абсолютным клише, но в то же самое время он верил в них.  
  
\- Потому что я влюблен в тебя. И я… я думаю, наши души – наши бьющиеся сердца – связаны какой-то мощной, неразрывной силой. – Он сделал паузу. – Я… я всегда знал, что люблю тебя, Гарри, - смущенно признался Луи. – И теперь я знаю, на что похож мой мир без тебя. И… и я хочу тебя вернуть, чтобы показать, как сильно я люблю тебя. Но я хочу, чтобы ты был снова жив. Я хочу сказать тебе это в реальности.  
  
Младший мальчишка улыбался украдкой, обнаружив, что удержаться совершенно невозможно. Он взглянул на Луи и произнес:  
  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Лу. Больше всего в мире.  
  
Луи улыбнулся в ответ и взял друга за руку, Гарри с готовностью сжал его ладонь. Но опустив взгляд вниз на их сцепленные руки, он нахмурился, отмечая все еще присутствующее сияние вокруг своего тела.  
  
\- Если я все еще жив, тогда почему я свечусь? Ты живой, и ты не светишься, - заметил он.  
  
Луи печально вздохнул:  
  
\- Это означает, что у нас осталось не так много времени.  
  
Гарри растерянно уставился на него, и Луи продолжил:  
  
\- Я думаю, это свечение значит, что ты… тебе не долго осталось жить… в _моем_ мире.  
  
Гарри насупился:  
  
\- Ох.  
  
\- Да, но у меня есть идея. Ты должен довериться мне.  
  
\- Я тебе доверяю, - просто сказал Гарри, не задумавшись ни на секунду.  
  
\- Хорошо, тогда иди за мной, - Луи схватил младшего парня за руку и потянул к краю этой такой знакомой сцены. Кинув быстрый взгляд вниз, он крепко взял Гарри за плечи, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
  
\- Мы прыгнем, Гарри. И мы сделаем это вместе.  
  
Совершенно неожиданно для Луи Гарри обеспокоенно покосился на него и попятился от края сцены.  
  
\- Н-нет, я не хочу прыгать!  
  
Луи тряхнул головой и снова поймал друга за руку.  
  
\- Послушай, я знаю, что это страшно…  
  
\- Страшно?! – воскликнул Гарри. – Это не просто страшно, это кошмарно! Я знаю, что я делал вид будто все нормально, но это не так, Луи. Я не хочу делать это снова. Я не буду. И я не хочу, чтобы ты прыгал.  
  
\- Посмотри на меня, Гарри. Слушай, - Луи заставил Хаза смотреть себе в глаза, пальцами повернув его голову к себе. – Я знаю, что тебе страшно. _Мне тоже_. Но я знаю, что это сработает. Причина, по которой ты все время возвращался, а не умирал в моих снах в том, что я ни разу не пошел с тобой. Ты всегда уходил один. Тебе нужен был я. А мне – ты. Если мы прыгнем вместе… я думаю… думаю, я смогу вытащить тебя.  
  
\- Я не…  
  
\- Гарри, когда я был маленьким, мне часто снились сны, в которых я падал. И тогда я просыпался и кричал, и ко мне прибегала мама. Она говорила, что если я когда-нибудь упаду во сне, я проснусь, так и не долетев до земли. Разве ты не понимаешь? Мы во сне! Если мы упадем…  
  
\- Мы проснемся, не долетев до земли?  
  
\- Да!  
  
Гарри моргнул и покачал головой.  
  
\- Но если это действительно так, то почему я не просыпался, когда прыгал раньше? – растерянно спросил он.  
  
\- _Потому что я никогда не прыгал с тобой_. Если я правильно понимаю… Я думаю, что нужен тебе, чтобы проснуться.  
  
Гарри неуверенно улыбнулся.  
  
\- Почему ты так думаешь?  
  
\- Потому что я живой. Я каждое утро просыпаюсь и каждый вечер ложусь спать. А ты все время _спишь_. И еще, потому что здесь мы связаны, - хрипло произнес Луи, указывая на свое сердце. – Я думаю, мы должны быть вместе, чтобы ты смог проснуться.  
  
Гарри выдохнул и снова взял Луи за руку, с опаской поглядывая вниз.  
  
\- Но что если… если ты ошибаешься? – прошептал он. – Что если мы не проснемся, когда прыгнем. Что если мы _оба_ не проснемся?  
  
Луи хмыкнул про себя и вздохнул, стискивая ладонь Гарри и со всей искренностью заглядывая ему в глаза:  
  
\- Это риск, на который я более чем готов пойти ради тебя.  
  
Гарри быстро кивнул, замечая, что окружающее его сияние разгорается все сильнее и сильнее. Свечение уже было таким ярким, что скрывало самого Гарри. Таким ярким, что Гарри и сам начал _становиться_ светом.  
  
\- Лу, я думаю, что мы должны сделать это прямо сейчас.  
  
Луи кивнул и потянул друга к краю сцены. Они одновременно уставились вниз в оркестровую яму, а потом вдаль на зал. Луи изучал зрителей несколько мгновений, гадая, почему они все таращатся на них в полной тишине.  
  
\- Они ждут, когда я продолжу, - произнес Гарри, словно читая мысли Луи. – Не знаю, хочу ли, чтобы они видели…  
  
\- Почему нет? – фыркнул Луи, пытаясь перевести все в шутку. – Аудитория всегда придает тебе уверенности, разве не так они говорят? – спросил он.  
  
Гарри рассмеялся в голос, качая головой:  
  
\- Кто говорил такое?! Когда?!  
  
\- Не знаю, я просто пытаюсь разрядить обстановку!  
  
Гарри усмехнулся.  
  
\- Ну, у тебя получилось на секунду. – Он снова взглянул вниз, опять становясь испуганным. – Не могу поверить, что собираюсь это сделать, - пробормотал парень себе под нос, готовясь к худшему. К тому, что, он знал, случится с ним, если план Луи не сработает.  
  
Луи сделал глубокий вздох и сильнее сжал руку Гарри, замечая, что свечение стало еще ярче.  
  
\- Гарри, ты готов?  
  
Хаз кивнул, зажмуриваясь, и тяжело выдохнул:  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Ладно, тогда на счет «три», - объявил Луи, подарив другу ободряющий взгляд.  
  
\- Хорошо, - прошептал Гарри, вздрагивая.  
  
\- Раз… Два… - начал считать Луи.  
  
\- … _три_ , - выпалил Гарри, еще сильнее зажмуриваясь.  
  
И вместе, стискивая ладони друг друга, они спрыгнули.  
  
***   
  
Глаза Луи распахнулись, а все тело дернулось, вырывая его из сна.  
  
Он быстро огляделся по сторонам. Неудобный матрас, холодный воздух в комнате, белые стены вокруг.  
  
Да, он в больничной палате, сжимает руку лежащего рядом с ним Гарри.  
  
 _Гарри_.  
  
Луи сел и повернулся к младшему парню, глаза которого по-прежнему были закрыты. Но грудь ритмично вздымалась и опадала, доказывая, что он все еще дышит.  
  
\- Гарри? – прошептал Луи, ласково касаясь пальцами его щеки.  
  
\- Гарри! Гарри, просыпайся. _Пожалуйста_ , проснись.  
  
Но Гарри не шелохнулся. Он просто продолжал дышать. Грудь все так же поднималась и опадала с каждым вздохом.  
  
Сердце Луи разлетелось вдребезги, и он был уверен, что звук был таким громким, что даже пациенты, прогуливающиеся по коридору, могли его услышать.  
  
Значит, не получилось. _Его план не сработал_.  
  
И он больше не мог этого вынести – это напряжение и боль. Он позволил себе упасть сверху на Гарри и разрыдаться.  
  
\- Гарри, Гарри, мне так жаль. Я… я думал… я думал, у меня получится… я… - Луи даже не мог закончить фразу, всхлипы душили его. Он уронил голову Гарри на грудь, стискивая ткань его пижамы и рыдая в голос.  
  
Но неожиданно ритм дыхания Гарри слегка изменился, и сквозь собственные всхлипы Луи услышал другой звук.  
  
\- _Что_ у тебя должно было получиться?  
  
Этот голос был едва громче шепота, но Луи узнал бы его где угодно. Голос, который он так отчаянно жаждал услышать последние три месяца. Голос, который все это время преследовал его во сне.  
  
Луи поднял взгляд на Гарри и увидел, что тот моргает огромными от растерянности и тревоги глазами.  
  
Томмо продолжал таращиться на друга, пока внезапно его губы не расплылись в огромной улыбке. И тут же он начал хохотать так, словно сошел с ума.  
  
После стольких месяцев страданий и попыток справиться с тем фактом, что его лучший друг и мальчик, которого он любил, умер, Луи не мог поверить, что вот он: хлопает глазами и разговаривает с ним так, словно ничего этого никогда не было.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся Луи впервые за эти три месяца, тихонько усмехнувшись.  
  
\- Что… что ты такого принял? – спросил он, и Луи не смог бы описать то чувство, что затопило его, когда он услышал, как Хаз заговорил.  
  
Луи покачал головой и улыбнулся, погладив Гарри по голове.  
  
\- Ничего, Хазза, - рассмеялся он снова, беря Гарри за руку и вычерчивая большим пальцем круги на нежной коже. Вся тяжесть последних дней исчезла с его сердца, и он ощутил, что снова может дышать. Он почувствовал, что наконец _снова живет_.  
  
\- Совсем ничего.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Слова из песни Torn (Natalie Imbruglia), которую One Direction исполняли на X-Factor в доме судей (Саймона) и в финале.


	10. Глава 9

\- Это действительно _что-то невероятное_.  
  
Луи невольно заулыбался со своего места на стуле возле кровати. Последние несколько часов доктора и медсестры исследовали Гарри, проверяя его жизненные показатели и активность мозга, – Хаз прошел все тесты с легкостью.  
  
Доктора даже устроили проверку в стиле «Какого цвета твои носки?» Нужно ли говорить, что Гарри был абсолютно здоров.  
  
\- Это на самом деле какое-то… чудо, верно? – произнес очередной врач, в который уже раз проверяя рефлексы пациента.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся и пожал плечами, переводя взгляд на Луи, а потом обратно на докторов.  
  
\- Наверное, у меня есть ангел, который присматривает за мной.  
  
\- Вы просто счастливчик, мистер Стайлс.  
  
\- Да, я такой, - отозвался парень, снова покосившись на Луи, который вернул ему улыбку.  
  
\- Итак, значит, с ним все в порядке? – поинтересовался Саймон Коуэлл, возвращаясь в палату и убирая телефон.  
  
Высокий темнокожий врач солнечно улыбнулся и кивнул:  
  
\- Похоже на то. Это действительно уникальный случай, Гарри. Тебе очень повезло. Кажется, у тебя на самом деле есть ангел-хранитель, который тебя бережет, - продолжил он, а Гарри вздохнул, переводя взгляд то на Луи, то обратно на доктора.  
  
\- Точно, - он сделал паузу. – Значит, теперь я могу идти?  
  
Врачи уже открыли было рты, но первым запротестовал Саймон:  
  
\- Я так не думаю. Тебе нужно отдохнуть…  
  
\- Но я спал целых _три месяца_! – пожаловался Гарри.  
  
Доктор присоединился к Саймону, который практически нависал над больничной кроватью:  
  
\- Прости, Гарри, но я считаю, что он прав. Хотя ты «спал» последние три месяца, твоему телу все равно нужно привыкнуть и научиться функционировать в состоянии бодрствования. Это займет некоторое время, тебе необходимо восстановиться после стресса, в котором пребывал организм во время комы.  
  
Гарри застонал и хлопнулся обратно на подушку, закатывая глаза.  
  
\- Прекрасно. Просто заприте меня здесь, почему бы и нет! – патетично воскликнул он.  
  
Саймон ласково улыбнулся, возводя глаза к потолку, и погладил волосы младшего мальчишки. А потом обернулся к Луи:  
  
\- Хорошо, Лу, думаю, мы должны дать Гарри немного отдохнуть…  
  
\- _Нет!_  
  
Оба мужчины повернулись к кровати, обнаруживая очень яростного Гарри, скрестившего на груди руки.  
  
\- Я прошу тебя…  
  
\- Нет. Саймон, вы и так уже запретили мне вставать с постели, хотя я абсолютно здоров. Не забирайте единственного человека, с которым я действительно хочу поговорить, - печально произнес Гарри, состроив умоляющий взгляд.  
  
Саймон вздохнул и покосился на Луи, который только пожал плечами в ответ:  
  
\- Ну, если он хочет, Саймон…  
  
\- _Хочу!_  
  
Луи понимающе улыбнулся:  
  
\- Тогда я не вижу причин, по которым не могу остаться. Кроме того, все равно кто-то должен понаблюдать за ним, верно?  
  
Саймон повернулся к доктору, который кивнул:  
  
\- Я имею в виду, что он может остаться, если хочет. – Мужчина повернулся к Луи: - Но если что-нибудь случится, даже пустяковое, ты должен немедленно связаться со мной или с кем-нибудь из медсестер. Это ясно?  
  
Луи улыбнулся, так и не разорвав зрительного контакта с Гарри:  
  
\- Кристально.  
  
Саймон одарил парочку обеспокоенным взглядом, но наконец принял решение. В тот же момент врач закрыл свою папку:  
  
\- Хорошо. Гарри, ты должен оставаться в постели. Луи, если он начнет уставать, не заставляй его бодрствовать, ага?  
  
Луи кивнул доктору:  
  
\- Да, понятно, хорошо.  
  
Врач кивнул и повел раздраженного Саймона из палаты, наконец оставляя парней наедине.  
  
Наедине.  
  
 _Наконец-то._  
  
Несколько минут они сидели в тишине, просто наслаждаясь тем фактом, что они вместе и они оба живы.  
  
Гарри усмехнулся и кашлянул, махая рукой:  
  
\- Ты не хочешь подойти ближе?  
  
Луи вздохнул. От голоса Гарри в груди стало легко, и к нему вернулось знакомое шутливое настроение. Он пододвинул стул, на котором сидел, поближе к кровати, развернув лицом к пациенту, и снова уселся. Гарри протянул ему руку, и Луи взял ее.  
  
\- Привет, - выдохнул Гарри, обнаруживая, что не может сдержать губы от расползания в улыбке.  
  
\- Привет, - отозвался Луи, сжимая его ладонь и выводя на ней круги.  
  
\- Не могу поверить, что меня не было _так_ долго.  
  
Луи покачал головой:  
  
\- Это было… ужасно, Гарри. Не только для меня, но и для остальных парней.  
  
Улыбка, что появилась на лице Гарри, оказалась заразной.   
  
\- Парни. Я соскучился по ним. Как они?  
  
Луи кивнул:  
  
\- Нормально. Найл все еще любит покушать, Лиам по-прежнему очень чувствительный, а Зейн… просто Зейн, - со смешком закончил Томлинсон.  
  
Гарри тоже рассмеялся, но потом вздохнул:  
  
\- Я чувствую себя ужасно… как будто я столько пропустил.  
  
\- Не волнуйся, мы поможем тебе все быстро наверстать.  
  
Гарри закивал, но его улыбка выцвела и выражение лица сделалось хмурым. Луи приподнял подбородок друга пальцем, заставляя взглянуть себе в глаза:  
  
\- В чем дело?  
  
Гарри пожал плечами, ковыряя тонкую простыню, которой он был укрыт.  
  
\- Ни в чем, просто… так жаль, что я столько пропустил, но еще хуже от того, через что я заставил вас пройти.  
  
Гарри поднял голову и одарил Луи взглядом, полным сожаления.  
  
Луи замотал головой, дотягиваясь до ноги Гарри и успокаивающе похлопав по ней:  
  
\- Нет, не вини себя. Ты ничего не мог поделать…  
  
\- Но я мог, правда? – оборвал его Гарри. – Я не должен был уходить в _тот_ вечер. Я не должен был брать твою машину. Я мог бы остаться, как ты просил.  
  
Луи застонал про себя. Он хотел бы поговорить с Гарри обо всем, но в то же время не желал поднимать тему _того_ вечера.  
  
Томлинсон потер шею.  
  
\- Я… думаю, это так. Но, я хочу сказать, мы оба были расстроены тогда. Я… мне следовало побежать за тобой и вернуть тебя. Я… - он замолчал на мгновенье. – Я ощущаю, будто часть вины за то, что случилось с тобой, лежит на мне. Я отпустил тебя, Гарри. Я мог тебя остановить. – Луи открыто взглянул в глаза другу и добавил: - Я никогда больше тебя не отпущу.  
  
Младший мальчишка шокировано уставился на него. Конечно, он помнил не многое из того сна, но, если честно, он помнил не так уж много и о том вечере.  
  
Что он действительно мог припомнить, так это свои чувства тогда – как он не мог вынести того, что Луи снова бросает его из-за Элеанор.  
  
Гарри содрогнулся – даже мысли об этом заставляли его желудок переворачиваться. Стайлс уставился снизу вверх на Луи, который все еще улыбался от уха до уха. Он был так счастлив, что Гарри здесь, сидит рядом с ним и разговаривает.  
  
Гарри сделал глубокий вздох:  
  
\- Как тебе идея, что… никто не виноват? И мы не будем обвинять себя и друг друга? Это уже произошло и… и я просто рад, что все еще могу быть здесь, с тобой, - произнес он, мягко целуя руку Луи, которой тот погладил его щеку.  
  
\- Кроме того, - продолжил Гарри, не отстраняясь от ладони, - у меня такое чувство, что есть еще кое-какие причины, по которым я должен сейчас злиться на тебя.  
  
Луи невольно улыбнулся в ответ, прекрасно понимая, на что намекает кудрявый.  
  
\- Ты… ты помнишь что-то из сна?  
  
Гарри пожал плечами:  
  
\- Только то, что ты заставил меня прыгнуть со сцены и расплющиться об пол, - шутливо возмутился он.  
  
Луи рассмеялся:  
  
\- Да… Именно это я и сделал.  
  
\- И я… так рад, что ты это сделал, - признался Гарри. – Шутки в сторону, если бы ты не продолжал свои попытки, меня бы сейчас здесь не было. Так что, просто… огромное спасибо тебе, Луи. Ты… ты меня спас, - закончил он, голос сорвался.  
  
Гарри сквозь слезы улыбнулся своим словам, и эта улыбка осветила мрачный мир Луи, в котором он жил последние три месяца. Томмо продолжал гладить пальцы Гарри, пока тот оглядывал палату. Потом расширенные зеленые глаза снова вернулись к Луи, и Хаз едва слышно прошептал:  
  
\- Так это все реально, да? Это же не сон? – поинтересовался он. На лице все еще скептическое выражение.  
  
Луи ласково обхватил лицо Гарри, проводя большими пальцами по щекам. Он заставил Хаза смотреть на себя – чтобы быть уверенным, что Гарри это услышит. Отчасти потому, что хотел, чтобы поверил Гарри, а отчасти потому, что пытался убедить сам себя, что это все – правда, даже если в глубине души знал это.  
  
\- Это абсолютно реально, - подтвердил Луи, стирая крохотную слезинку, соскользнувшую по щеке.   
  
\- Все это реально, - улыбнулся он и стер слезы и с глаз Гарри тоже. А потом прошептал: - Ты реальный.  
  
Луи посмотрел в глаза Гарри и ободряюще улыбнулся. Ему безумно понравилось произносить эти слова вслух и не пытаться убедить себя в их правдивости, потому что сейчас он обнимал Гарри и _знал_ , что не спит.  
  
Было столько всего, что ему бы хотелось сказать Хазу, но ему казалось, что даже вечности не хватит, чтобы описать свои чувства.  
  
Он сжал руку Гарри, привлекая его внимание.  
  
\- Луи?  
  
Тот покачал головой в ответ.  
  
\- Ничего, Гарри.  
  
Он все еще не знал, что сказать.  
  
\- Нет, расскажи мне, о чем ты думаешь? – Гарри помолчал и усмехнулся. – Я думаю, я заслуживаю это знать, правда? Меня не было целых три месяца. Ты не имеешь права теперь что-то от меня скрывать.  
  
Луи вздохнул, признавая, что слова Гарри справедливы.  
  
\- Ну, Гарри, я…  
  
Оба парня подпрыгнули от внезапного звука распахивающейся двери. Оба обернулись ко входу и были встречены теплой улыбкой.  
  
\- Гарри! – глаза Хаза широко распахнулись, когда он очутился в крепких объятиях собственной мамы, Энн Стайлс.  
  
\- Ох, мой малыш. Я… ты очнулся, ты здесь! Ох, милый! – Энн обхватила лицо сына и расцеловала в обе щеки, позволяя своим слезам радости оказаться на его лице.  
  
\- Оу, остановись! Боже! Да, да, я тут! Я в порядке!  
  
\- В порядке?! – воскликнула Энн, все еще не замечая улыбающегося от этой картины Луи. – Гарри, ты был в коме целых три месяца. Ты не отвечал, не улыбался, не пел… ты просто лежал здесь без движения, - Энн не сдерживала слез, совершенно не обращая внимания, был ли в палате кто-то еще.  
  
Ее сын – ее единственный сын – был жив; когда все уже поверили, что он не очнется.  
  
Она всегда твердо верила, что ни одна мать не должна устраивать похороны своему ребенку, и теперь ее страхи растворились, когда в глазах сына засияла улыбка.  
  
Он был жив. Ее сын, ее мир, ее все – был _жив_.  
  
Гарри, который увидел, что его мама разрыдалась, сел и раскрыл объятия:  
  
\- Ох, мам, иди сюда. Все хорошо. Я теперь в порядке, со мной все нормально…  
  
Энн продолжала всхлипывать ему в плечо, когда неожиданно дверь снова открылась.  
  
\- Гарри Стайлс?  
  
Все трое присутствующих в помещении развернулись ко входу, и Энн вздохнула, когда в палату вошел новоприбывший врач.  
  
\- Да, вот Гарри, мой сын…  
  
\- Я знаю, - привлекательный мужчина очаровательно ей улыбнулся и продолжил, переводя взгляд на парня. – Привет, Гарри, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
Гарри вздохнул:  
  
\- Также прекрасно, как и час назад, когда _другие_ доктора были здесь.  
  
Энн поняла, что сын недоволен, и повернулась к врачу:  
  
\- У него был трудный день. Вы можете сделать это в другое время?  
  
\- К сожалению, когда пациенты выходят из комы, их нужно очень часто проверять. Мы просто хотим убедиться, что он стабилен и нет никаких осложнений, уверяю вас. – Он снова повернулся к Гарри: - Это не займет много времени.  
  
\- Надеюсь, что так, - проворчал тот. – Я уже хочу выбраться отсюда. Мне нужно вернуться к ребятам, - он бросил быстрый взгляд на Луи, который только пожал плечами.  
  
\- Да, но я хочу, чтобы ты поправился, - Луи одарил друга ласковым взглядом и поднялся на ноги, оттесняя врача и останавливаясь рядом с Гарри.  
  
Он взял кудрявого за руку, выводя маленькие круги на его ладошке, и заглянул ему в глаза. Сначала Гарри упрямо уставился в ответ, но как только их взгляды встретились, лицо Хаза смягчилось. Для наблюдающих со стороны создавалось впечатление, что Гарри и Луи оказались в своем маленьком мире, будто они вели беззвучный диалог.  
  
Луи знал, что Гарри не терпелось поскорее уйти, но также он понимал, что Хазу необходимо поправиться, прежде чем взваливать на себя всю эту нагрузку.  
  
Он любил Гарри и очень хотел побыть с ним – наедине, – но он бы предпочел здорового Гарри, а не Гарри, который рискует вот-вот снова впасть в кому.  
  
Гарри кивнул и уставился вниз на их переплетенные пальцы, улыбаясь:  
  
\- Я понимаю… правда. Но ты же знаешь, я едва могу сидеть на одном месте…  
  
\- Знаю, - отозвался Луи с печальной улыбкой.  
  
\- И теперь мне нужно как можно быстрее начать снова репетировать с вами.  
  
\- _Знаю_.  
  
\- Я не хочу здесь оставаться!  
  
Луи кивнул и провел рукой по мягким кудряшкам, получив в ответ благодарную улыбку.  
  
\- Я знаю, но, пожалуйста, послушай докторов. Я понимаю, что тебе не хочется, но… пожалуйста? – он пожал плечами. – Ради меня?  
  
Гарри нахально улыбнулся, и Луи ощутил, как затрепыхалось сердце в груди от такого родного зрелища. Он был рад этому бешеному ритму, потому что знал, что наконец-то видит в реальности, как улыбается Гарри, и это _не сон_.  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, что ради тебя я сделаю что-угодно, Лу, - Хаз чмокнул руку Луи, и тот тоже заулыбался. Они оба все еще пребывали в своем особенном мире, когда услышали покашливание.  
  
\- Ладно, - объявил врач, чувствуя себя слегка неловко оттого, что приходится вклиниваться между ребятами. – Что ж, Гарри, я вернусь, чтобы провести еще несколько тестов, а прямо сейчас, - мужчина повернулся к Энн, которая огромными глазами наблюдала за поведением обоих мальчишек, - миссис Стайлс, мне нужно, чтобы вы прошли со мной…  
  
Энн, которая все еще находилась под впечатлением от увиденной сцены, убрала руки от сердца, и покосилась на врача.  
  
\- Что? Зачем? Я… я не хочу оставлять сына…  
  
Доктор рассмеялся и легко опустил руку ей на плечо:  
  
\- Вам не о чем беспокоиться, дорогая. Вы просто должны заполнить кое-какие бумаги. Кроме того, - он послал Луи понимающий взгляд, - думаю, там есть еще несколько человек, которые очень хотят увидеть Гарри.  
  
И как только он произнес эти слова, дверь снова распахнулась и в комнату ввалились еще три улыбающиеся физиономии.  
  
\- Гарри!  
  
\- _Боже мой…_  
  
\- Хазза!  
  
Сердитое выражение на лице Гарри сменилось улыбкой, когда на него налетели Найл, Зейн и Лиам, запрыгнувшие на кровать и принявшиеся обнимать и целовать его. Гарри невольно расхохотался над их дурачествами, и доктор кивнул Луи, уводя Энн из палаты и тихонько закрывая за собой дверь.  
  
Луи таращился на то, что происходило перед его глазами – они все снова вместе. Его лучшие друзья снова все в одной комнате. И они все живы.  
  
Картинка, которую он уже и не надеялся снова увидеть, развернулась прямо перед его носом. Улыбки на лицах мальчишек могли бы осветить целый город. Они излучали счастье и радость, которые Луи чувствовал каждой клеточкой своего тела. Он подошел к кровати и притянул друзей в групповые объятия, даже не удивляясь слезам на своих щеках.  
  
Все недостающие кусочки души Луи снова собрались вместе – он снова ощутил себя целым.


	11. Глава 10

Прошло всего несколько дней с тех пор, как Гарри вышел из комы, но он уже был в курсе всех событий, словно никуда и не пропадал.  
  
Найл уже рассказал ему про все новые специальные предложения в _Nandos_ , которые он пропустил, и заодно бесчисленное количество раз заверил, что он «лично проследит, чтобы ты ничего больше никогда не упустил». Гарри всегда чувствовал это обожание, когда дело касалось Найла. Ирландец был шутником в группе, хотя и невероятно неуверенным в себе, однако тот факт, что блондин стремился сделать счастливыми всех окружающих, пренебрегая своими интересами, всегда грел Гарри сердце.  
  
Зейн, извечный законодатель моды, уже обсудил с Гарри все перемены в мире нарядов («Можно я позаимствую этот блейзер? Давай я дам тебе свою пару кроссовок _Jordan’s_ в обмен на твои _Toms_ …»).  
  
А еще они с Зейном поговорили о гармоничном звучании их голосов, над которым они работали для нового альбома. Хотя голос Гарри был все еще слабым, он уже мог подпевать. Конечно, у него немного болело горло после, но Гарри заново осознал, как любит петь и как сильно он скучал по музыке.  
  
Но если и был человек, который вел себя так, будто ничего не произошло, то это был Лиам. Гарри любил его как брата, но иногда хотел ему врезать, как это периодически и бывает у братьев. И в довершение всего, делая совершенно очевидным тот факт, что ничего не изменилось, Пейн был таким сверхзаботливым, что превзошел бы даже собственную маму!  
  
Поначалу Гарри не возражал против слишком мягкой подушки или постоянных вопросов: «Ты в порядке?» и «Тебе еще что-нибудь нужно?», и «Ты уверен?»  
  
Но прошло уже четыре дня, и Гарри устал чувствовать себя маленьким ребенком.  
  
\- Гарри, тебе еще что-нибудь…  
  
\- Нет, Лиам.  
  
\- Ты уверен?  
  
Гарри сжал переносицу.  
  
\- _Да_ , уверен, - огрызнулся он, раздраженно вздохнув.  
  
Лиам нахмурился, бросая на друга обеспокоенный взгляд:  
  
\- В чем дело?  
  
Гарри застонал, откидываясь на новую, еще более мягкую подушку:  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, Лиам. Но я не ребенок… тебе не нужно обращаться со мной так, словно я…  
  
\- Словно ты что, Гарри? – прервал его Лиам, удивляя кудрявого раздражением в голосе. – Словно ты болен? Словно ты только что вышел из комы, в которой провалялся три месяца? Ну прости, что я обращаюсь с тобой, как с тем, кем ты и _являешься_ , Хаз!  
  
Гарри в ответ пробормотал:  
  
\- Но я больше не болен, Лиам.  
  
Пейн в порыве эмоций всплеснул руками, проводя ими по лицу:  
  
\- Дело не в том, что ты уже не болен сейчас, Гарри. Я пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы ты и в дальнейшем не заболел…  
  
\- Я не заболею…  
  
Лиам сделал глубокий вдох и выдох.  
  
\- Не думаю, что ты понимаешь, насколько все было ужасно, когда тебя не было, Гарри.  
  
Стайлс наклонил голову на бок в замешательстве:  
  
\- Ч-что ты имеешь ввиду?  
  
Лиам невесло усмехнулся и присел на край кровати Гарри, опустив руку на его предплечье.  
  
\- Причина, по которой я так беспокоюсь за тебя, в том, что я не хочу, чтобы ты опять оказался в больнице в состоянии комы. Я хочу, чтобы ты был здоров. Последние три месяца были ужасными. У Найла начались проблемы с аппетитом, Зейн не разговаривал _ни с кем_ , а Луи…  
  
На этом имени Лиам внезапно запнулся и уставился в пол, опустив голову. Гарри, напуганный такой резкой паузой, тоже наклонил голову, пытаясь поймать взгляд друга.  
  
\- Лиам? В чем дело?  
  
Лиам вздохнул и отмер, отводя взгляд от того места на простынях, на которое он таращился, и стирая крохотную слезинку, сорвавшуюся с ресниц. Выражение лица Гарри сменилось с раздраженного на сочувственное.  
  
\- Лиам, что случилось?  
  
И Лиам продолжил с середины прерванного предложения:  
  
\- …Луи воспринял это тяжелее всех, Гарри. Я пытался его взбодрить, пытался помочь ему двигаться дальше. Но я не мог. Никто не мог. Он не появлялся на репетициях, не был больше таким жизнерадостным, как обычно. Он стал… пустым. Совершенно потерянным. Это было так тяжело видеть, Гарри. Ты должен понять… и ты знаешь, каким обычно бывает Луи! Он всегда такой радостный, такой беззаботный. Но когда ты исчез… он стал совершенно другим человеком.  
  
\- Так что я думаю, что причина, по которой я так вожусь с тобой, в том, что тогда я буду уверен, что ты здоров, а если ты в порядке, то и Луи будет счастливым. И вы оба сможете быть счастливы…  
  
\- _Мы оба?_ – переспросил Гарри, в то время как в животе у него все перевернулось. Он попытался состроить из себя дурачка, хотя совершенно точно знал, что это значит.  
  
Лиам впервые улыбнулся и одарил друга понимающим взглядом:  
  
\- Ох, да ладно тебе, Гарри. Не придуривайся.  
  
 _Черт._  
  
\- О чем ты говоришь? – возмутился Стайлс, продолжая играть свою роль. Хотя, если честно, он понятия не имел, почему вообще притворяется. Он знал, что именно чувствует, и был почти уверен, что Луи испытывает то же самое. Но осознавать свои чувства и позволить себе проявлять их – совершенно разные вещи.  
  
У Лиама в глазах играли искорки, когда он заговорил:  
  
\- Не могу говорить за всех, Гарри. Но я знаю. Это _очевидно_ , что вы с Луи больше, чем только лучшие друзья, - на его губах явственно читалась очень заразная улыбка.  
  
\- Но мы пока ничего… мы только… то есть, я просто…  
  
\- Ты просто _что_ , Гарри? – спросил Лиам.  
  
Гарри уставился на свои руки, теребя уголок наволочки и наматывая дешевую материю на палец.  
  
\- Я не знаю, что сказать, - наконец признался он с легким смешком.  
  
Лиам кивнул:  
  
\- Если ты беспокоишься, получишь ли наше одобрение… то знай, что оно у тебя уже есть. Мы только хотим, чтобы ты и Луи были счастливы. И неважно, друг с другом или с кем-то другим, с парнями, девушками или и с теми, и с другими. – Он улыбнулся. – Для нас неважно, с кем вы встречаетесь. Пока вы счастливы… мы тоже будем рады за вас.  
  
Гарри с облегчением выдохнул и пожал плечами. В глубине души он знал, что его коллеги по группе спокойно воспримут известие о его бисексуальности, как и о том, что он очень любит Луи. Но произнесенные вслух слова его успокоили. Они были сказаны с твердостью, и Гарри был безумно благодарен лучшим друзьям за понимание.  
  
\- Я это знаю, просто… у меня еще не было подходящего момента, чтобы поговорить с Луи наедине об этом.  
  
Лиам рассмеялся.  
  
\- И мы, наверное, никак тебе в этом не помогаем, да? Тем, что торчим тут круглые сутки? Никогда не оставляем вас одних? – Он состроил Гарри извиняющуюся физиономию. – Прости, друг.  
  
\- Ну, я не могу вас винить, - понимающе произнес Гарри. – И я действительно хочу, чтобы вы были рядом, но, знаешь, я просто умираю от желания поговорить с Луи один на один, - закончил он, высказав наконец запоздалую мысль. Это было правдой, он очень хотел поговорить с Луи, но постоянно столько всего происходило, что ему до сих пор не представилось такого шанса.  
  
И Гарри знал, что всему свое время, но он ненавидел ждать. Он был нетерпеливым и когда чего-то хотел, должен был это получить.  
  
Лиам поднялся с кровати и взъерошил волосы друга:  
  
\- Ладно тогда. Что ж, думаю, мое время с тобой подошло к концу…  
  
\- Что? – переспросил Гарри, выныривая из своего потрясенного состояния.  
  
\- …Ага. Я, эм… мне нужно идти. За едой. Да, я пойду куплю еды… вместе с Найлом…  
  
\- Лиам… - взволнованно заговорил Гарри.  
  
\- Ну, мне пора, - улыбнулся Лиам, схватив свою куртку со спинки стула. – Думаю, что следующим твоим посетителем будет Луи. Так что, полагаю, это означает, что вместе со мной за продуктами поедут и Зейн, и Найл. Очень. Далеко. Отсюда.  
  
Гарри покачал головой:  
  
\- Лиам, ты не обязан этого делать.  
  
Тот в ответ пожал плечами:  
  
\- Знаю, но я так хочу. – Он открыл дверь и вышел, крикнув через плечо: - Увидимся позже! – прежде чем захлопнуть дверь.  
  
Как только дверь за Лиамом закрылась, Гарри сделал дрожащий вздох и откинулся обратно на подушку. Он позволил себе улыбнуться, и его глаза начали закрываться, когда он подумал, что у них с Луи наконец-то будет возможность побыть наедине.  
  
 _Наконец-то._  
  
***   
  
Луи легким шагом вошел в фойе больницы и отправился по коридору к знакомой палате. Из странного телефонного разговора с Лиамом он понял, что у них с Гарри наконец-то будет время побыть вдвоем и все обсудить.  
  
Луи полагал, что это довольно нелепо – составлять целый план, чтобы они с Гарри могли провести время наедине. Но одновременно с этим он считал, что это было практически необходимо: его самого выписали из больницы четыре дня назад, и с тех пор вокруг Гарри всегда были люди, желающие убедиться, что он в порядке.  
  
Луи не мог обвинять их за чрезмерную опеку, – да что там, он сам был не лучше, – но очень хотел, чтобы у них был шанс побыть вдвоем, и наконец он его получил.  
  
Он вздохнул.  
  
Ему только хотелось удостовериться, что все пройдет идеально.  
  
Замедлив шаг, Луи приблизился к двери, делая глубокий вдох и поворачивая ручку.  
  
За дверью была все та же палата, только теперь ее захламляли сотни писем и открыток от фанатов и дюжина букетов цветов.  
  
Глаза Луи переметнулись от подарков к кровати, и он выдохнул, увидев спящего крепким сном Гарри.  
  
Он осторожно подошел к кровати и уселся на край, пробежавшись пальцами по руке младшего мальчишки.  
  
Через несколько мгновений ресницы Гарри вздрогнули, и глаза распахнулись. Он фыркнул и уставился на Луи.  
  
\- Привет, - сонно произнес он.  
  
\- Привет. Прости, что разбудил.  
  
\- А ты не думаешь, что принимая во внимание обстоятельства, я должен _благодарить_ тебя за это?  
  
\- Хороший довод.  
  
Гарри протянул Луи руку, и тот принял ее и сжал. Гарри улыбнулся и переплел их пальцы.  
  
\- Я так рад, что могу сделать это не во сне. Я в восторге оттого, что мы в реальности.  
  
Луи усмехнулся и устроился удобнее на кровати, не выпуская ладони Гарри. Он уставился на их сцепленные руки, а потом снова поднял взгляд на Хаза. В груди бешено колотилось сердце. Он знал, что Гарри прав, это все наконец-то реально. Они оба это ощущали.  
  
Но он все еще боялся.  
  
Вдруг те чувства, что Гарри испытывал во сне, остались… во сне? Он понимал, что в таком случае не имеет никакого права обвинять Хаза, ведь такое уже случалось с ним раньше.  
  
Множество раз Луи видел во сне то, чего бы ему хотелось, или того, кто был ему дорог. И в его снах все желания исполнялись, но когда он просыпался, те вещи и те люди, которых он отчаянно желал, больше ему не принадлежали.  
  
И он боялся, что в этот раз то же самое могло произойти с Гарри. Что Гарри не захочет теперь быть с ним.  
  
И это приводило Луи в ужас.  
  
Однако он знал, что единственный способ выяснить, что чувствует Гарри на самом деле, это сделать что-нибудь неожиданное. Ведь Луи подозревал, что если он просто спросит об этом, Гарри начнет врать, лишь бы только порадовать его, независимо от того, будет ли счастлив сам. Потому что такой был у Гарри характер.  
  
Так что Луи нужно было придумать что-нибудь другое, найти какой-нибудь способ выяснить правду.  
  
И в конце концов… он пришел только к одному возможному решению.  
  
\- Гарри, - медленно начал он, поглаживая большим пальцем костяшки пальцев любимого.  
  
\- Хмм?  
  
Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох.  
  
\- Луи, что ты…  
  
Гарри запнулся, прерванный ощущением губ Луи на своих губах. Сначала он застыл, потому что действительно не представлял, что делать. Не то чтобы он никогда раньше не целовался (потому что он целовался), но в этот раз все было по-другому. Поцелуй был совсем другим.  
  
Ладонь Луи выскользнула из хватки Гарри и прошлась по его спине, и неожиданно Хаз ощутил себя невероятно уютно оттого, что его целует Луи. Поцелуй одновременно был таким нежным, но настолько значимым, что у Гарри перехватило дыхание. Голова сильно закружилась, и внезапно монитор сердечного ритма, который стоял у кровати, часто запищал.  
  
Луи тут же отшатнулся, его руки обхватили лицо Гарри, а глаза неистово осматривали его:  
  
\- Хаз, ты в порядке? Что случилось? Что мне сделать?  
  
Гарри прижал одну ладонь к груди, а вторую ко лбу и покачал головой.  
  
\- Нет, ничего, я нормально, Лу. Все хорошо… просто ты на меня так действуешь.  
  
\- Хочешь сказать, что я довожу тебя до сердечного приступа? – переспросил тот, тряхнув головой, и пробормотал: – Превосходно.  
  
Гарри поймал его за руку:  
  
\- Нет, не то. Я не это хочу сказать. Я имел в виду… ну… ты же знаешь, что когда испытываешь счастье, сердце бьется быстрее? Или когда видишь кого-то, кого ты… ты – ах, к черту, – когда видишь кого-то, _кого любишь_ , твое сердце колотится, как сумасшедшее?  
  
Луи потрясенно уставился на него в ответ, даже не моргая. Он судорожно выдохнул:  
  
\- Ты… ты _любишь_?  
  
Гарри закатил глаза и улыбнулся:  
  
\- Да, дурачок. Я… я тебя люблю. Разве ты еще этого не знаешь? Я же говорил тебе… во сне. Я готов подтвердить каждое свое слово. Все, что я говорил в каждом сне.  
  
Луи покачал головой и робко улыбнулся, уставившись на Гарри взглядом, выдающим все его восхищение. Ему больше не было страшно, потому что его план сработал.  
  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Гарри. Я даже не смогу описать, насколько сильно.  
  
Гарри облегченно выдохнул.  
  
\- Что ж, это хорошо, потому что в противном случае я чувствовал бы себя полным идиотом из-за этого признания.  
  
\- Ты не смог бы выглядеть идиотом, даже если бы очень постарался, - легким тоном отозвался Луи, играясь с его кудряшками.  
  
\- Ох, заткнись уже и поцелуй меня.  
  
\- Уже поцеловал бы, но боюсь устроить тебе остановку сердца.  
  
Гарри пожал плечами:  
  
\- Я все же рискну.  
  
Он обвил руками шею Луи и притянул его к себе для еще одного обжигающего поцелуя.  
  
Гарри не знал подходящего слова, чтобы описать, на что был похож поцелуй с Луи, потому что это было непередаваемо. Наверное, это была самая простая и естественная вещь из всех, что он когда-либо делал, потому что это ощущалось так правильно. Абсолютно все. Луи, все эти сны – все, что случилось, было _предначертано_.  
  
Луи отстранился от Гарри и прижался к его лбу своим. Они оба пытались восстановить дыхание.  
  
\- Итак, - начал Луи, кивая на кардиомонитор, - как твое сердце?  
  
\- Лучше не бывает, - ответил Гарри, улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба.  
  
Луи вздохнул:  
  
\- Думаешь, ты сможешь к этому привыкнуть?  
  
\- К чему? К бешеному пиканью аппаратуры или к… _нам_?  
  
Луи одарил его понимающим взглядом:  
  
\- К нам.  
  
Гарри кивнул и снова заулыбался, наклоняясь ближе к губам Луи, на этот раз углубляя поцелуй и прижимая его еще сильнее к себе. Луи охотно позволял ему это, приоткрывая рот, касаясь своим языком языка Гарри и издавая тихий низкий стон.  
  
О да, к этому Гарри _определенно_ мог бы привыкнуть.


	12. Эпилог

Луи почувствовал, как на его поясницу легла ласковая ладонь, и слегка повернул голову, ловя краем глаза фигуру человека, остановившегося рядом с ним.  
  
\- Привет.  
  
\- Привет, - улыбнулся подошедший Гарри, так и не убрав руку с его спины. – Ты готов к этому?  
  
Луи уставился вперед, на студию Xtra Factor, наблюдая, как Кэролайн и Олли общаются с недавними конкурсантами шоу.  
  
От волнения в животе Томмо бабочки устроили ураган, но он стоически выгнал их оттуда. Он должен был это сделать. Нет, он хотел это сделать.  
  
\- Думаю, да.   
  
Луи протянул руку, и Гарри с благодарностью ее принял, улыбаясь от уха до уха.  
  
\- Как ты считаешь, будет неловко?  
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
\- С Кэролайн, - пожал плечами Гарри. – Ну, знаешь, из-за всех этих слухов, которые пошли после моей выписки из больницы…  
  
Луи рассмеялся, вспомнив статью Sugarscape, не говоря уже о тысяче других, которые утверждали, что Гарри испытывает романтический интерес к Кэролайн Флэк.  
  
Это. Просто. _Обхохочешься_.  
  
\- Ну, ты меня знаешь, - подмигнул Луи с улыбкой. – Я постараюсь, чтобы получилось очень неловко! – рассмеялся он, и Гарри шлепнул его по руке.  
  
\- Я серьезно! Это… То, что мы собираемся сделать… просто… просто…  
  
\- Полное безумие? – закончил за него Луи.  
  
\- Да!  
  
\- Но оно ведь того стоит, правда?  
  
Гарри моментально закивал:  
  
\- Абсолютно.  
  
Парни обменялись быстрыми взглядами, и Олли подал им сигнал.  
  
\- А теперь встречайте тех, кого вы так ждали – с нами в студии Луи Томлинсон и Гарри Стайлс. И… вот и они!  
  
Мальчишки стиснули руки друг друга и вышли под взгляды камер, усаживаясь на диван.  
  
\- Итак, ребята, - начала Кролайн, скрестив ноги и наклоняясь к собеседникам. – Я собираюсь сразу перейти к делу, потому что у вас есть особая причина, по которой вы пришли сюда сегодня.  
  
\- Да, - подтвердил Гарри, и Луи согласно кивнул головой.  
  
\- Тогда вперед! – улыбнулась Кэролайн.  
  
\- Что за новость?! – поинтересовался Олли, улыбаясь в камеру.  
  
Луи и Гарри снова обменялись заговорщическими взглядами, и Томлинсон заговорил:  
  
\- Ну, я с радостью хочу сообщить, что рядом со мной сейчас сидит Гарри Стайлс, который теперь является не только моим коллегой по группе и лучшим другом… но еще…  
  
Каролайн и Олли удивленно переглянулись, оборачиваясь к Гарри, который уверенным жестом опустил ладонь на колено Луи.  
  
\- …но еще, - продолжил тот, улыбаясь Хазу, - я сижу рядом со своим будущим супругом.  
  
***   
  
Лиам прошел мимо Зейна и направился к Луи, который поправлял перед зеркалом галстук.  
  
\- Давай-ка, позволь мне… - Луи улыбнулся и опустил руки, предоставляя Лиаму право завершить завязывание этого элемента гардероба.  
  
\- Ты можешь в это поверить, Лиам? Что это все действительно происходит?  
  
Лиам затянул галстук на шее друга и провел по его плечам.  
  
\- Если честно, _очень даже_ могу.  
  
Луи покачал головой и шутливо отпихнул друга. Но тут из-за угла вылетел Найл, чуть не врезавшись в ребят. В одной руке он сжимал камеру, а в другой цветок с булавкой.  
  
\- Давай, Лу, Гарри тебя ждет, - улыбнулся он, поправляя черный пиджак Томлинсона и пристегивая цветок ему на грудь слева. – Чувак, ты шикарно выглядишь.  
  
\- Спасибо. – Луи сделал паузу. – Как там Гарри?  
  
\- А ты как думаешь? – Найл одарил его красноречивым взглядом.  
  
\- Чертовски нервничает?  
  
\- И еще чуть сильнее. Поэтому тебе лучше поспешить, чтобы вы уже смогли обвенчаться, а мы – напиться!  
  
Четверо парней обменялись смешками, и Найл схватил Зейна за руку:  
  
\- Ладно, пойдем со мной. Мы же шаферы Гарри, помнишь? Нужно убедиться, что он не грохнется в обморок у алтаря!  
  
Зейн кивнул:  
  
\- Правильно. – Он обернулся к Луи и чмокнул его в щеку: - Все хорошо, Лу?  
  
\- Отлично, Зи, - улыбнулся Луи, обнимая друга в ответ, и тот тоже крепко его стиснул.  
  
\- Ладно, мы пойдем. Увидимся в конце прохода. И постарайся не испоганить клятву!  
  
\- Зейн! – воскликнул Лиам. - Не нагнетай обстановку!  
  
Малик только рассмеялся и вслед за Найлом вышел из комнаты, оставляя Луи с Лиамом.  
  
Пейн хлопнул в ладоши и обернулся к другу, опуская руку ему на плечо.  
  
\- Готов идти, Луи?  
  
\- Никогда и ни к чему еще не был так готов, - уверенно заявил тот.  
  
\- Тогда сделай это! – улыбнулся Лиам, провожая парня к входу в церковь, где уже сидели немногочисленные приглашенные, ожидая начала церемонии.  
  
\- Ты совсем не нервничаешь, да? – прошептал Лиам, когда они подошли к проходу.  
  
\- Немного. Но я думаю, это хорошее волнение, понимаешь?  
  
Лиам кивнул и, когда они подошли к двери, распахнул объятия, в которые Луи с готовностью шагнул.  
  
\- Ага, понимаю, - ответил Пейн. – Ладно, друг, - произнес он наконец, отстраняясь и одаривая Луи серьезным взглядом. – Ты собираешься принять на себя обязательства длиною в жизнь. Это очень ответственный шаг. Ты _уверен_?..  
  
Луи закатил глаза и подпихнул друга, сообразив, куда он клонит.  
  
\- Лиам, _заткнись_ и открывай дверь!  
  
Тот тряхнул головой:  
  
\- Не знаю, о чем я вообще переживаю, - пробормотал он себе под нос, осознавая, как глупо было спрашивать у Луи, уверен ли он, что хочет узаконить отношения. Но, эй, шафер есть шафер, так что Лиам просто обязан был убедиться.  
  
Луи ступил под своды церкви и прошел по проходу к алтарю. Лиам занял свое место рядом с Томмо, и тот наконец поднял взгляд к лицу Гарри.  
  
Хаз, естественно, выглядел просто ошеломляюще. Его лицо заметно изменилось за прошедшие с их первой встречи десять лет, но ямочки все еще были на месте, и все, что Луи так любил в нем, осталось тем же.  
  
Гарри протянул ему обе руки, и Луи взял их, погладив большими пальцами костяшки.  
  
\- Привет, - выдохнул Гарри.  
  
Луи улыбнулся, неожиданно почувствовав волну облегчения.  
  
\- Привет.  
  
\- Я тебя люблю.  
  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - прошептал Луи, прекрасно зная, что ему никогда не надоест повторять для Гарри эти слова.  
  
***   
  
\- Ох, боже мой, _я не знаю, смогу ли это сделать, Луи!_  
  
Томмо окинул кудрявого сердитым взглядом, но его глаза тут же испуганно расширились, когда врачи бросились к женщине, лежащей на больничной кровати и вопящей от боли.  
  
\- Все нормально, Сесилия? Хорошо, ладно, у тебя только что отошли воды…  
  
\- _Нифига_ не только что! По ощущениям этот ребенок намеревается меня убить! Сделайте уже _что-нибудь_! – выкрикнула женщина, которую назвали Сесилией и которая болезненно морщилась, протягивая руку к Луи. Тот сжал ее ладонь, посылая сочувственный взгляд, и тут же обернулся к Гарри, который малодушно попятился к двери.  
  
\- Хаз, не смей оставлять меня сейчас одного!..  
  
\- Луи, ты же знаешь, что я плохо переношу кровь и больницы!.. – попытался оправдаться тот. Его взгляд метался от Сесилии к двери и обратно к Луи.  
  
\- Мне сейчас _наплевать_ , как ты относишься к крови, ты _останешься_ здесь и будешь держать Сесилию за руку, пока она дает жизнь нашей маленькой девочке!  
  
\- Но…  
  
\- _Никаких «но»!_ Ты правда хочешь пропустить такой момент?!  
  
Сесилия снова громко закричала, и врач быстро натянул резиновые перчатки. Материал издавал неприятные звуки, цепляясь за кожу.  
  
\- Нам нужно действовать быстро. Так, Сесилия, я хочу, чтобы ты тужилась…  
  
\- Ох, _боже_ … - пробормотал Гарри, окидывая женщину взглядом сверху вниз.  
  
\- Эй! – позвал Луи, привлекая внимание кудрявого. – Не смотри… _туда_. Смотри на меня, ладно? Смотри только на меня.  
  
Томмо умоляюще уставился на мужа, и тот вздохнул, стискивая руку Сесилии, но не отрывая взгляда от Луи.  
  
\- Все нормально, Хаз? – поинтересовался Томлинсон, наконец сдаваясь и уделяя внимание тому факту, как сильно побледнел кудрявый.  
  
\- Да. Да, все хорошо, - выдавил улыбку Гарри. – Ты прав, я не хочу это пропустить.  
  
Луи протянул ему руку, и Гарри схватился за нее, наблюдая, как Томмо быстро целует его пальцы и выпускает их.  
  
\- Это стоит того, малыш…  
  
\- Ладно, Сесилия, - позвал доктор, прерывая Луи. – Когда я скажу тебе тужиться, ты должна…  
  
\- АААААААА, ЧЕРТ ПОБЕРИ, ЭТО ТОЧНО ДЕМОН. Я СЕЙЧАС ТАК НЕНАВИЖУ ТЕБЯ ЗА ТО, ЧТО ЗАСТАВИЛ МЕНЯ ЧЕРЕЗ ЭТО ПРОЙТИ, ГАРРИ!  
  
\- Но ты же согласилась!.. – растерянно воскликнул Хаз.  
  
\- ЗАТКНИСЬ, Я ТЕБЯ _ПРИБЬЮ_ , КОГДА ЭТА ПЫТКА ЗАКОНЧИТСЯ!  
  
\- Но… но…  
  
\- Не обращай внимания, - прошептал Луи. – Женщины всегда так говорят во время родов…  
  
\- НЕ ДАВАЙ МНЕ ПОВОДА НАЧАТЬ С ТЕБЯ, ЛУ… АААА!  
  
\- Еще раз, Сесилия! Она появляется! – потребовал доктор.  
  
\- Давай, Сиси, - подбодрил Луи, сжимая ее руку. – Еще раз, хорошо? Готова? Раз… Два…  
  
\- Аааааа!  
  
И неожиданно с последним толчком все напряжение, наполнявшее комнату, растаяло. В руках врача барахталась крохотная малышка.  
  
Луи и Гарри обменялись взглядами, у обоих на глаза наворачивались слезы, и они снова вцепились друг в друга. Испуганное выражение на лице Гарри сменилось полным восторгом, а губы растянулись в улыбке от уха до уха, пока он рассматривал новорожденную девочку с такими же как у него зелеными глазками.  
  
\- Вау, - выдохнул Хаз, - это… это…  
  
Луи кивнул и нежно поцеловал мужа.  
  
\- Это наша дочка.  
  
***   
  
Детская одежда была раскидана по всему дому Томлинсонов-Стайлсов вместе с игрушками, подгузниками и прочими подобными вещами.  
  
Луи и Гарри удобно устроились на диванчике. Томмо читал журнал, закинув ноги на кофейный столик, а Гарри качал на коленях их двухлетнюю дочь.  
  
\- Оох, Сесилия, - проворковал Гарри на ухо малышке, которая улыбнулась в ответ, махая зажатой в ручке куклой. – Что у тебя тут?  
  
Луи покачал головой, но ухмыльнулся, не отрываясь от чтения.  
  
\- Она едва научилась говорить «папа», милый, - мурлыкнул он, протягивая руку, чтобы похлопать мужа по колену. – Сомневаюсь, что она сможет произнести: «Моя маленькая принцесса Барби».  
  
Гарри закатил глаза и усадил Сесилию к себе на колени.  
  
\- Луи, ей скоро будет три, а она все еще не сказала ни слова!  
  
Луи отложил журнал и снял очки для чтения, чтобы встретить взволнованный взгляд Гарри. Томмо вздохнул, но ласково улыбнулся дочке, погладив ее по голове.  
  
\- Я знаю, любимый. Она заговорит. Иногда одному ребенку нужно чуть больше времени, чем другому. По крайней мере, - он махнул в сторону отложенной прессы, - так пишут в журналах.  
  
Гарри нахмурился.  
  
\- Ну, я думаю, что вопросы - это хороший способ подтолкнуть ее!  
  
\- Но мы не должны ее заставлять…  
  
\- Кто-то же должен! Я за нее беспокоюсь!  
  
Луи протянул руку к лицу любимого, и Гарри охотно подался навстречу ласке, прикрывая глаза.  
  
\- Я знаю, что ты переживаешь, но дай ей время, - улыбнулся Луи. – Она уже совсем скоро будет беспрестанно повторять «папа»…  
  
\- _Папа?_  
  
Гарри распахнул глаза, и они вместе с Луи уставились на Сесилию, которая протягивала кудрявому куклу.  
  
\- Сесилия… ты?..  
  
\- Папа?  
  
Луи и Гарри обменялись восхищенными взглядами и заулыбались друг другу. Гарри быстро поцеловал Луи в уголок рта, вскакивая на ноги и начиная кружить малышку в воздухе.  
  
\- Ты позвала меня, Сиси! Ты сказала мое имя!  
  
\- Папа!  
  
Гарри расхохотался, и Луи заключил его в объятия, чмокнув дочку в макушку.  
  
\- Папа!  
  
\- О, боже, она снова это сказала! – улыбнулся Гарри, снова целуя мужа в щеку.  
  
\- Папа!  
  
\- _Папа!_  
  
***   
  
\- _ПАПА!_  
  
Луи Томлинсон перевернулся на другой бок, прикрывая голову подушкой, чтобы заглушить раздражающий визг с другого конца кровати.  
  
\- Папа! Просыпайся! Уже утро!  
  
\- Сесилия, иди обратно в кроватку, - услышал Луи стон Гарри, который заворочался рядом с ним. Томмо улыбнулся в подушку, когда кудрявый коснулся его руки, обвитой вокруг своего торса.  
  
\- Уф. _Папа!_ Просыпайся! – завопила малышка, теперь перебираясь на сторону кровати, принадлежащую Луи, и начиная теребить его плечо.  
  
Томлинсон вздохнул и открыл глаза, обнаруживая улыбающуюся мордашку дочки.  
  
\- Папа! Ты проснулся!  
  
\- Боюсь, что так, - сонно пробормотал мужчина, чем заработал смешок от Гарри, который все еще лежал, зарывшись в одеяла.  
  
Сесилия рассмеялась и протянула к нему ручки, и Луи привычным жестом подхватил свое пятилетнее чудо, усаживая ее себе на бедро и чмокая в макушку.  
  
\- Сесилия, а теперь расскажи мне, зачем ты будишь нас так рано?  
  
Девчушка снова захихикала и уткнулась личиком Луи в грудь – она всегда так делала, когда была взволнована.  
  
\- Папочка, ты что, забыл?  
  
\- Забыл? Про что забыл? – поинтересовался искренне удивленный Луи.  
  
\- Рождество же, глупенький! Я хочу открыть подарки!  
  
Глаза мужчины широко распахнулись, и он мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу. Луи услышал, как рядом Гарри со скоростью пули сел на кровати, и поймал его испуганный взгляд.  
  
\- Ох, эм, Сиси, милая, может быть, ты сперва сходишь в свою комнату и оденешься, хм?   
  
Гарри продолжал обеспокоенно таращиться на Луи, а тот в свою очередь переводил взгляд с дочки на мужа и на шкаф, в котором хранились так и не упакованные рождественские подарки.  
  
\- Но, папа! Я хочу посмотреть подарки от Санты!  
  
\- Ты посмотришь, солнышко, - легко пообещал Гарри. Ему эта безобидная ложь всегда давалась проще, чем Луи. – Но сначала нужно одеться и умыться.  
  
Сесилия нахмурилась, и Луи спустил ее на пол, весело качая головой, когда малышка бегом понеслась в свою комнату, захлопывая за собой дверь, чтобы переодеться. Как только она исчезла из вида, Луи развернулся на кровати, обнаруживая, что Гарри уже роется в шкафу.  
  
\- Ты приготовил подарки? – быстро спросил он, подходя к любимому.  
  
\- _Конечно_ , но я так и не упаковал их! – выпалил Хаз, в растерянности запуская пальцы в кудряшки.  
  
\- _Никто из нас_ этого не сделал… у нас такое плотное расписание в этом году, я даже не обратил внимания на дату!  
  
\- Сейчас нет времени выяснять, кто виноват. Нужно быстро обернуть их чем-нибудь! – пробормотал Гарри, ныряя в глубины шкафа и вылезая обратно с цветной бумагой и лентами. Луи согласно закивал и старательно принялся помогать мужу с упаковкой.  
  
Меньше чем через тридцать пять минут подарки были завернуты и перевязаны (и они справились бы быстрее, если бы Сесилия не намеревалась выскочить из комнаты каждые пять минут), и мужчины застыли, с удовольствием разглядывая дело своих рук.  
  
\- Из нас получилась хорошая команда, да? – спросил Хаз, и Луи обнял его за плечи.  
  
Он уставился на своего Гарри - парня, в которого влюбился пятнадцать лет назад и которого любил все так же невозможно сильно и будет любить до последнего вздоха. Гарри - мальчишку, которого, как он думал целых три самых ужасных месяца своей жизни, он потерял, но который оказался жив. И они заключили узы брака. Теперь у них есть ребенок. Они _вместе_. И они – лучшая команда в мире.  
  
Гарри поймал его взгляд и понимающе улыбнулся:  
  
\- О чем ты думаешь? – прошептал он, притягивая Луи ближе к себе.  
  
Томмо покачал головой и поцеловал любимого в висок.  
  
\- Обо всем.  
  
Гарри скорчил гримасу, отлично понимая, что он имеет в виду:  
  
\- Ты хочешь сказать?..  
  
\- Ага, - со смешком согласился Луи.  
  
\- Было трудно, да?  
  
Томлинсон кивнул.  
  
\- Да, было. Но есть и светлая сторона…  
  
\- Хмм?  
  
\- Если бы всего этого не произошло, то у меня бы не было Сесилии. - Он сделал паузу. – И тебя.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся:  
  
\- Понимаю, о чем ты.  
  
Они потянулись друг к другу за поцелуем, обыденным и быстрым, но значащим намного больше, чем могло бы показаться со стороны.  
  
\- Люблю тебя, - пробормотал Луи.  
  
\- И я тебя, - улыбнулся Гарри, отстраняясь, когда их уши внезапно атаковал высокий голосок.  
  
\- Папы! Папочки! Я уже так дооолго тут сижу! Можно мне выйти?!   
  
Глаза Гарри расширились, и он подхватил столько коробок, сколько поместилось в руки, бросаясь к лестнице и выкрикивая через плечо:  
  
\- Займи ее, мне нужно несколько минут!  
  
\- Хорошо!  
  
Луи уже подходил к комнате дочери, когда услышал грохот и грандиозный бум с первого этажа.  
  
\- Гарри?  
  
\- _Я живой!_ – отозвался Хаз, и Луи разобрал быстрые шаги в гостиной, где и находилась рождественская ель.  
  
Усмехнувшись и тряхнув головой, Луи постучал в дверь малышки. Да, жизнь с Гарри Стайлсом никогда не была скучной.  
  
Сесилия распахнула дверь и запрыгнула на руки к отцу. Они вдвоем спустились по лестнице, обнаруживая внизу широко улыбающегося Гарри, застывшего рядом с подарками.  
  
\- Сесилия, смотри, что тебе принес Санта!  
  
Девчушка завизжала от восторга и бросилась к разноцветным коробкам, а Гарри и Луи мгновенно притянулись друг к другу. Их руки очень естественно переплелись. Обоих окутало чувство спокойствия, и Луи прижал мужа ближе к себе.  
  
Иногда он думал, что вся его жизнь походила на сон, – практически все, что с ним происходило, было слишком хорошо, чтобы походить на правду.  
  
Луи покосился на Гарри, который улыбался, наблюдая как их дочка разворачивает подарки.  
  
Да, иногда Луи казалось, что это сон. Но один только взгляд на мужа возвращал его к реальности.  
  
Потому что жизнь рядом с Гарри была и всегда будет очень, очень реальной.


End file.
